Estaré siempre para ti
by noed318
Summary: Theodore Nott ha sufrido mucho en su vida y de alguna forma el destino se empecino en cruzar a cierta rubia en su vida, hasta que finalmente acepto que la necesitaba... su vida se complica cada día más, con la presencia del señor tenebroso y los mortios... tendrá que hacer algo para ayudar a derrotarlos ¿Podrá Theo llegar a ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1 Theodore Nott (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Theodore Nott

_Era un hermoso día de verano, el cielo no tenía ninguna nube, el sol brillaba y las pequeñas flores caían lentamente mientras jugaban con la brisa. Unas pequeñas manos se extendían abiertas hacia el cielo mientras su propietaria giraba lentamente. Se escuchaba su risa melodiosa y cantarina. Llevaba una corona, hecha con las mismas flores que caían, adornando su rubio cabello._

Seguía escuchando esa risa, pero poco a poco se convirtió en un ulular…abrió sus ojos con pereza, miro el techo y luego volteo hacia la lechuza que estaba en su jaula abierta junto a la ventana, volvió la vista al techo y trato re recordar algo más de ese sueño tan recurrente. Pero no había caso.

Miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, ya casi eran las ocho. Se apresuró a levantarse. Cambio el vendaje de su hombro izquierdo. A sus 12 años Theodore Nott había sufrido muchas heridas a manos de su padre, esa era la última, el motivo, según su padre, tardo demasiado en nombrar los ingredientes para la poción calmante, entonces para que los recordara bien, lastimo su hombro izquierdo, para que tuviera que utilizar dicha poción.

Theo era un niño delgado, desgarbado y alto, su cabello era negro como el de su madre, y sus ojos iguales a los de su padre, de un azul eléctrico, algo hipnotizaste, que generalmente llamaba la atención, cosa que a él no le gustaba, prefería pasar desapercibido, era solitario. Solo tenía tres amigos, los tres de sangre pura, cuyas familias eran amigos de su padre, y los tres al igual que él pertenecían a Slytherin en Hogwarts.

Miro su baúl y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, ya estaba todo listo ese mismo día tomaría el tren a Hogwarts, y no tendría que ver a su padre hasta navidad. Esa era la razón principal por la que le gustaba ese colegio.

Desde pequeño su padre se había empeñado en educarlo, y sus métodos no eran los que usaban en Hogwarts, con él si no hacías bien las cosas al tercer intento como mucho, te llevabas una bofetada, cuando estaba de buen humor, situaciones que eran muy pocas.

Mientras los otros niños crecían jugando, leyendo cuentos y recibiendo el cariño de sus padres, Theo lo hacía entrenando defensa personal, estudiando hechizos, pociones y maldiciones. La única persona que le había dado cariño fue su madre, ella si lo trataba como un niño, siempre asegurándose que su padre no estuviera cerca, era la única persona por la que él sonreía, pero cuando él tenía nueve años, su padre un día se enfureció con ella y… bueno, desde ese día las sonrisas de Theo se murieron, eso creía él, porque sabía bien que desde entonces no había vuelto a sonreír de verdad como lo hacía con ella.

Desayuno junto a su padre sin decir una palabra, solo asentía o negaba cuando le indicaba o preguntaba algo. La verdad era que Theo no veía la hora de irse de esa oscura, tétrica y horrible casa.

Una vez en el tren se encontró con sus amigos, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Escucho su conversación interviniendo solo si era absolutamente necesario. En verdad compartían mucho más de lo que cualquiera creería, los padres de sus amigos eran un poco como el suyo, aunque eran mucho más tolerantes que su padre.

Blaise tenía un corte en el brazo aunque se lo hizo al caer de su escoba. Le mostro la herida a Theo, y este ya sabía que era lo que su amigo esperaba. Theo saco su varita, murmuro un hechizo, y el corte comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no lo curo tu madre?- Pansy como siempre sin poder contenerse, él le sonrío como de costumbre.

-¿estás loca, quieres me quiten la escoba?- todos rieron, Theo también, aunque pensó que tal vez sería buena idea, ya iban al menos ocho heridas que le curaba por ese motivo.

-tal vez deberías aprender el hechizo así no le tienes que pedir a Theo que te cure cada dos por tres- las palabras salieron arrastradas y Blaise miro a Draco.

- tal vez ustedes también deberían aprender él hechizo- y de vuelta las risas.

Entre una cosa y otra, el tren llego a la estación, todos comenzaron a bajar, ya con los uniformes puestos. Al bajar Theo se da cuenta que había olvidado el libro que estaba leyendo, y volvió sobre sus pasos mientras sus compañeros lo esperaban charlando. Encontró su libro y salió, ya quedaban muy pocos alumnos bajando del tren, al bajar ve a sus amigos esperando al final de la estación, se encamina hacia donde ellos están, y al pasar por una de las bajadas del tren… PAFF…

De repente se encontró en el suelo, no sabía que había pasado, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y el hombro herido… y sentía un peso sobre él que comenzaba a moverse, y escuchaba unas cuantas risas a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una niña sobre él, su cabello rubio y ondulado estaba totalmente revuelto cubriéndole parte del rostro. La niña se levantó tan rápido como pudo se disculpó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo, pero él se negó a aceptarla, solo frunció el ceño y miro a sus amigos que se reían, la niña volvió a disculparse y se alejó saltando hacia donde estaban los de primer año. Theo la observo sin cambiar su expresión, y no pudo dejar de notar la expresión burlona y el cuchicheo de dos niños, de primero, al verla pasar… de repente volvió a sentir un tirón en el hombro izquierdo, cerró los ojos saco su varita y dijo el hechizo para curarlo.

Theo no pensó en esa niña hasta que la vio en el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, algo le llamaba la atención de ella, pero no sabía que. Sus amigos rieron al verla dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ella miraba todo a su alrededor y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran de un hermoso celeste, parecían cristales brillantes, y de repente sonríe, Theo aleja su mirada y se centra en su plato y sus amigos que hablaban, quita de su mente esos ojos y continua como si nada.

Con el tiempo supo que esa niña era Luna Lovegood, mejor conocida como Lunática, la persona más torpe y distraída que Theo había conocido en su vida, siempre estaba mirando el cielo, el techo, el piso, entre los arbustos, bajo las rocas, como si buscara algo constantemente, cada alumno de Hogwarts se burlaba de ella, pero lo que más llamaba la atención a Theo era que ella nunca reaccionaba mal, siempre respondía con una sonrisa era extraña, muy extraña y su mirada solía perturbarlo. No era que él estuviera pendiente de ella, él jamás haría eso, sabia eso porque era lo que la mayoría comentaba, además era una constante que ella chocara con alguien cada dos por tres, por estar distraída, y Theo parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre al salir de la clase de pociones, cada dos o tres semanas era seguro que ella chocaba con él.

Theo solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella se disculpaba y continuaba su camino, nunca intercambiaban más palabras que un "lo siento" y "fíjate por donde vas". Después de algunos meses igual Theo decidió que ya era suficiente, y si era necesario viviría igual que en su casa, siempre con todos los sentidos alertas, lo bueno que tenía Hogwarts era que podía relajarse, pero ahora perdería eso por toda la torpeza y distracción de esa chica. Desde entonces ya no chocaba con ella, a lo sumo rozaban apenas un costado cuando él bajaba un poco la guardia.


	2. Chapter 2 torpe pero valiente (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Torpe pero valiente

Theo era un excelente estudiante, tenía que serlo, su padre no aceptaría que fuera de otra manera. Con el pasar de los años se convirtió en un experto en combate mano a mano, con armas y por supuesto varita. Compartía con sus amigos el colegio y parte de sus vacaciones entrenando y experimentando con hechizos y maldiciones. Una de las especialidades de Theo eran los hechizos y pociones de curación, por lo que se convirtió en el medimago de su grupo, había curado y experimentado con tantas heridas que ya estaba casi al nivel de un medimago diplomado.

En el colegio trataba de mantenerse fuera de las peleas de sus amigos con los Gryffindor, o cualquier alumno, se mostraba siempre tranquilo, en los pasillos siempre estaba atento a lo que pasaba, y se relajaba un poco en su sala común, su habitación y la biblioteca.

La lunática parecía un poco más atenta, ya no se chocaba tanto con medio colegio, aunque Theo no sabía si se debía a que ella prestaba más atención o a sus amigos de Gryffindor, que siempre, que estaban con ella, la jalaban para que no chocara con nadie. Quizás era eso… porque en más de una ocasión en las que él había estado distraído hablando o leyendo, ella volvía a caerle encima, ya sea porque leía el quisquilloso al revés, porque llevaba sus extraños lentes o iba distraída buscando sus cosas, que sus compañeros, todos los años escondían.

A pesar de todo Theo siempre trataba de comportarse como un caballero, aunque en ocasiones quisiera decirle muchas cosas a esa torpe muchacha, solo le decía "fíjate por donde vas", pues si una cosa recordaba bien de su madre era que siempre le decía que debía tratar con respeto a las mujeres, sin importar lo que le dijeran o hicieran, y eso para él era palabra santa.

Ese quinto año era un caos, tanto el colegio como su casa.

En su casa, el señor Nott, su padre, estaba haciendo todo lo que el señor tenebroso quería, vivía de reunión en reunión con los mortifagos, y si él cometía algún error su castigo eran unos cuantos crucios, hacía años que su padre los usaba para castigarlo, pero este último año eran cada vez peor, se notaba toda la ira y frustración que el señor Nott sentía.

En el colegio Dolores Umbridge, Suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, estaba para hacerle la vida imposible a muchos, Theo agradecía que él no estaba en su lista, decidió no unirse a la brigada inquisitorial, como sus amigos, después de todo a él no le interesaba atormentar al resto de los estudiantes, mientras no se metieran con él los dejaba ser.

Ese día sus amigos, como hacían últimamente, paseaban por los pasillos quitando puntos y atormentando a los estudiantes, por lo que Theo decidió ir a la biblioteca y pensar detrás de algún libro. Esa mañana volvió a despertar con aquel sueño, una niña de unos cinco años que reía mientras giraba con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo… la verdad era que hacia bastante tiempo había dejado de soñar con ella, más precisamente los últimos dos años, no tenía idea de quien era, pero ese sueño había sido muy recurrente en su niñez, y ahora se preguntaba porque había vuelto.

Tomo un libro bastante grande y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la sección prohibida, generalmente los alumnos no se acercaban a ese lugar y era uno de los más tranquilos, abrió el libro y simulo leer. Pensó en su sueño, la niña, la risa de ella, su cabello rubio ondulado moviéndose con sus giros y la brisa, las flores… esas flores, las conocía, pequeñas, blancas de un perfume muy particular… cerro sus ojos y pensó… pensó… y pensó…

-¡verbena!- el nombre salió en un susurro, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un remolino azul y amarillo que estaba a punto de caer, casi sin saber porque, se movió con toda su agilidad y la atajo antes de que toque el suelo, su perfume invadió sus sentidos, miro esos ojos, entre el cabello rubio que caía totalmente desordenado sobre su cara, ese celeste cristalino y soñador le dijo quién era ella… -¿Lovegood?

-gracias Nott…- dijo rápido ella mientras se separaba de él poniéndose de pie, su expresión no era distraída como siempre, estaba alerta y miraba hacia el pasillo, por donde había llegado, sin salir de la protección de los estantes.

-¿te sucede algo?- la pregunta salió de su boca sin que se diera cuanta, ella lo miro y dio unos pasos alejándose del pasillo algo nerviosa.

-no ¿que podría sucederme?...- mira a su alrededor y dice –solo… busco un libro.

-si claro… y casi te matas por él…- dijo sarcásticamente levantando una ceja, mira de reojo al pasillo y ve que se acercan Crabbe y Goyle, sonríe de lado y vuelve a mirar a la chica, que se nota muy nerviosa -¿seguro no tiene nada que ver con Crabbe y Goyle?- al escuchar esto sus ojos se abren como platos- porque se acercan por el pasillo- ella aprieta su varita y suspira, su expresión cambia completamente, de la inseguridad, el miedo y los nervios pasa a una completa decisión y seguridad…

Y Theo no supo en ese momento porque, pero se acercó a ella, la toco con la varita y susurro

-No te muevas y no hagas ruido – era una orden, ella se tensó y el susurro un hechizo desilusionador, haciéndola invisible al instante, entonces escucho los torpes pasos de sus compañeros y se giró hacia ellos.

-Nott… ¿vino hacia aquí la lunática? – dijo Crabbe entre jadeos, se notaba que llevaban un buen rato siguiéndola.

Theo abre sus manos haciendo un gesto para que miren alrededor, luego las mete en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con una expresión de pocos amigos les suelta

– pues en los bolsillos no la tengo- se acercó al sillón y tomo el libro que estaba tirado a un lado, mientras los dos miraban alrededor con evidente frustración, no iban a contradecirlo, sabían bien que Nott no se andaba con vueltas para nada, pero cuando estaban por irse él preguntó -¿Por qué la buscan?- ambos se miran y Goyle responde.

-la pelirroja y ella nos encerraron en un armario de escobas por más de tres horas hasta que Snape nos sacó- diciendo esto los dos se alejan, cuando desaparecen tras los estantes que dan a la salida Theo suelta una carcajada y mira a donde debería estar Luna, todavía sonriendo, mueve su varita y vuelve a aparecer la figura de la chica.

-no te tenia haciendo esas cosas Lovegood – ella lo miro algo avergonzada, él volvió a sonreír dio unos pasos y antes de desaparecer tras los estantes dijo –ten cuidado ellos no se andan con juegos.

Luna había quedado petrificada con lo que acaba de pasar, no podía creer que Theodore Nott la había salvado, se asomó al pasillo y lo vio alejarse con su paso elegante, sin mirar atrás, noto su propia sonrisa y suspiro.

-gracias… es una lástima que no sonrías más seguido Theodore Nott.

Mientras caminaba hacia su sala común Theo no dejaba de pensar en esa muchacha tan torpe pero a la vez tan valiente, y noto que sonreía sin saber bien porque.

La verdad es que para Theo ese año termino peor de lo que esperaba, a su padre lo atraparon en un ataque al ministerio de magia, ahora estaba encerrado, por un lado era bueno, pero por otro, era su peor pesadilla. Había recibido una carta y luego la visita de los mortifagos, quienes le "pedían" que ocupara el lugar de su padre entre sus filas.


	3. Chapter 3 Luna Lovegood (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Luna Lovegood

_Tenía cinco, seis años, corría y saltaba, en un campo frente a su casa, entre el alto pasto repleto de flores, su cabello rubio jugaba con el viento. Comienza a girar sobre sí misma, mientras ríe y abre los brazos, de repente siente que alguien la sujeta y la levanta, la pequeña grita y ríe más fuerte. Mira y abraza a la mujer rubia que la tenía en brazos, y esta se recuesta sobre el pasto sin soltar a la niña, juegan un momento, y la niña comienza a juntar flores, mientras la mujer realiza con ellas una corona, que deposita en la cabeza de la niña._

_-mi princesita... luces hermosa Luna._

_-tú también mami- dice la niña colocando una florcita blanca sobre la oreja de su madre, enredándola un poco en su cabello y luego deposita un sonoro beso en la mejilla de esta._

_De repente se escuchó un fuerte CRAC, ambas se voltearon y allí estaban a unos pocos metros de ellas, una bella mujer alta y delgada, de cabello negro enrulado hasta la cintura, que caía enmarcando su rostro y resaltando sus ojos celestes, sujetando su mano se encontraba un niño de no más de siete años, delgado y alto, de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico; pero a diferencia de la mujer su expresión era seria, al punto de que casi no parecía un niño._

_Luna y su madre se pusieron de pie y esta última se acercó a la mujer._

_-Hola Amelia - su sonrisa se ensancho y ambas se abrazaron._

_- Anne Claire querida… ¿cómo estás?- se separan y se miran a los ojos._

_-Bien… te extrañaba y aquí estamos- mueve un poco la cabeza y mira a la niña con la corona de flores, y vuelve a sonreír –¿ella es tu niña?- Amelia gira la cabeza hacia Luna y extiende su mano para que esta la sujete. _

_-Si ella es Luna – ambas mujeres se agachan para estar a la altura de la niña – Luna, cielo… ella es Anne Claire, una vieja amiga de mami… salúdala._

_-hola- dice en un tono muy alegre dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, luego mira hacia la izquierda de esta, al niño que la miraba sin cambiar su expresión –Hola… soy Luna, ¿y tú?- Él la mira con algo de desconfianza._

_-Theo – Anne Claire lo mira frunciendo un poco el ceño, él vuelve a ver a la mujer y la niña._

_-Mi nombre es Theodore Nott… un placer- dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a lo que ambas sueltan una pequeña risita._

_-El placer es nuestro Theodore… pero cuanta formalidad para un niño tan pequeño!- Amelia mira al niño y luego a su madre –Es muy lindo- al escuchar esto las mejillas de Theo se tiñeron un poco - se parece mucho a ti, excepto los ojos, los saco de su padre me imagino- su expresión cambio un poco._

_-Sí, así es… Amelia… necesito hablar de algo importante contigo- su expresión se tornó más seria. Amelia miro a Theo, luego a Luna y sonrío._

_-Loony… porque no juegas un rato con Theo mientras su mamá y yo hablamos… ¿sí?- la pequeña sonríe y le tiende la mano al niño, quien solo la mira._

_-Theo… vamos, juega un rato con Luna… él no se va a enterar, te lo aseguro- el niño mira a su madre y dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro, vuelve a la niña y sujeta la mano que le tendía._

_Luna tira de él y se alejan unos cuantos metros, ambas mujeres los miran alejarse y se sientan en el pasto entre las flores silvestres._

_-He estado teniendo visiones y sueños Amelia… y es malo._

_Ambas se miran un momento y vuelven a centrarse en los niños que jugaban. Luna corría, saltaba y arrojaba flores al aire, mientras Theo corría un poco y la miraba, cuando ella comenzó a rodar en el pasto él solo se sentó a observar._

_Theo se preguntaba porque estaba allí con esa niña, miro hacia donde estaba su madre, ella no se había movido del lugar, al volver la vista a donde estaba la niña hacia un momento se encuentra con una pequeña flor blanca delante de él, casi pegada a su nariz, sostenida por la pequeña, quien ahora se encontraba muy cerca de él y le mostraba su mejor sonrisa, la cual hizo que Theo se sonrojara. _

_-toma… para tu mamá_

_-¿por qué ella querría esa flor?_

_-no lo sé, parece triste_

_-¿y de que le serviría esa flor? Entrégasela tú si quieres- dice alejándose un poco de la niña._

_-es un regalo pequeño, pero siempre alegra a alguien, a mi mami le gustan, quizás a la tuya también… yo le puedo dar alguna, pero creo que sería mejor si lo haces tú- diciendo esto se encamina hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres._

_Luna se alejó del niño y camino hasta Anne Claire, le ofreció la pequeña flor junto con una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual fue devuelta por la mujer, luego se alejó de ella y se sentó junto a su madre, miro al niño que ahora caminaba hacia su madre y le ofrecía una flor, la niña no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, la mujer se había puesto muy contenta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ahora lo abrazaba, y él la miro con una sonrisa entre los cabellos de su madre. Luna no pudo evitar pensar que ese niño tenía una hermosa sonrisa, la más linda que alguna vez haya visto…_

-Luna, Loony, despierta cielo, tienes que alistarte hoy te vas a Hogwarts- esas palabras hicieron que se despertara y saltara de la cama con una gran sonrisa –buenos días hija.

-buenos días papá- dijo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del hombre algo despeinado que le sonreía.

-estas muy contenta esta mañana ¿un buen sueño?- la niña lo miro y pensó por un momento.

-si… aunque no lo recuerdo, pero hizo que me sintiera muy feliz.

-ahhh eso significa que soñaste con una persona a la que amas… seguro mamá te visito hoy en tu sueño para desearte suerte en Hogwarts.

Después de hablar un rato con su padre se preparó y bajo a desayunar, luego irían hasta la plataform para que ella tomara el tren a Hogwarts. Ya en el lugar su padre le dio muchos consejos antes de despedirse, los cuales ella casi no escucho, estaba muy preocupada por lo que vendría, la ceremonia de selección, donde la asignarían a una casa, ¿podría hacer amigos? Esa era una de sus mayores dudas, por algún motivo la gente pensaba que ella era extraña.

El viaje paso sin nada memorable que contar, se ubicó en un asiento y leyó el quisquilloso, la revista de su padre, durante todo el viaje. Cuando llegaron se acomodó para bajar, y en el camino hacia una salida se chocó con varios alumnos y uno de ellos, mucho más grande que ella, que usaba verde y plateado, la miro verdaderamente enojado, le dio un empujón, la metió en un compartimiento y lo cerro con magia ella solo suspiro y comenzó a golpear la puerta, después de unos minutos otro chico abrió la puerta, este usaba rojo y dorado… Luna solo le dio las gracias y siguió su camino. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar sintió una mano en su espalda que la empujo. Cerró sus ojos al caer, esperaba sentir el duro piso, pero no, era blando y comenzaba a moverse, abrió sus ojos y se vio sobre el cuerpo de un niño, con una leve expresión de dolor, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico hipnotizaste, su cabello totalmente negro y su piel algo pálida, ella se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo.

-lo siento no era mi intención ¿estas bien?- escucho unas risas a su alrededor, pero no hizo caso de ellas y le tendió la mano al niño para ayudarlo, pero este no la acepto y se puso de pie por sí solo, entonces Luna noto que también llevaba los colores verde y plata, el ceño del chico estaba fruncido y miraba a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien, por lo que Luna decidió no retrasarlo más –en verdad lo siento, adiós- y sin más se alejó de él saltando, pero no pudo alejar esos ojos de su mente, era extraño, pero ese choque la había hecho sentir muy contenta, una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro y no podía explicarla, de alguna forma sentía que conocía a ese chico, pero eso no podía ser… algo era seguro, unos ojos así no se olvidan. Se reunió con el resto de los niños de primero y entre ellos se encontró con alguien a quien si conocía, Ginny Weasley, ambas niñas se saludaron y compartieron bote para llegar al castillo.

Ya en el gran comedor, no podía dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor, cuando llamaron su atención.

-Luna Lovegood- la profesora le hizo una seña para que se ubicara en el taburete, una vez lo hizo le coloco el sombrero seleccionador y este hablo en su cabeza…

-mmmm ¿Dónde te pondré? Déjame saber más de ti… pero aquí falta algo importante… y verdaderamente no creo que sea buena idea colocarte donde están esos ojos, pero lo que hay aquí me dice que eres brillante, ves el mundo con otros ojos y hay un gran poder dentro de ti que debe ser cultivado de la mejor manera y eso solo lo conseguirás en…- y ahora si hablo para todos- RAVENCLAW.

La profesora le quito el sombrero de la cabeza y se escucharon las palmas en el salón, en su mayoría desde la mesa azul y bronce, Luna se ubicó, saludo a los que estaban más cerca de ella, y como si nada siguió mirando el lugar, pero en un momento tuvo una sensación extraña, como si la observaran, bajo su mirada y sus ojos al instante chocaron con esos azul eléctrico, que todavía no habían salido de su cabeza, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero al notar esto el chico esquivo su mirada.

Los días iban pasando, y cada vez eran más los alumnos que se burlaban de ella, pero como decía su padre "no dejes que te afecten, ellos ven el mundo de otra manera, aburrida y triste" eso en cierta forma la animaba, nadie veía el mundo en todo su esplendor como ella, pero a pesar de todo, sentía un poco la soledad, hacer amigos era algo que le costaba, y parecía que en aquel lugar iba a ser más difícil todavía.

Ella vivía a su manera, a su ritmo y si en más de una ocasión se chocaba con alguien por andar distraída, pero que podría hacer, si ellos no prestaban atención para poder esquivarla, no era su culpa… pero si debía decir la verdad había alguien con quien si le gustaba chocar, aunque casi no intercambiaban palabras, ella se sentía realmente feliz después de chocar con el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico… y de alguna forma parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en que ella chocara con él. En un momento el comenzó a hacer lo que los demás no, prestar más atención, por lo que si se redujeron sus choques con él.

Theodore Nott parecía un misterio, siempre se mostraba igual, pero Luna si diferenciaba su emociones, en más de una ocasión lo vio completamente triste, pero él hablaba con sus amigos como si nada y en verdad nadie más parecía darse cuenta de la tristeza que habitaba en sus ojos, en esos días Luna sentía que le costaba sonreír y soportar todo lo que los alumnos le decía, esos días en los que él estaba triste, ella por algún motivo terminaba en el bosque prohibido junto a las thestrals. Aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de preocuparse por ese chico al que no conocía.

Con los años fue aprendiendo algunas cosas más sobre él, aunque muy pocas, la verdad es que era bastante reservado, además de ser uno de los chicos más lindos de Slytherin, sus ojos y el misterio que lo rodeaba tenia locas a más de una… era una realidad que no tenía problemas para elegir alguna mujer cuando se le antojara, y en más de una ocasión Luna había escuchado los comentarios de alguna que otra chica que afirmaba haber pasado la noche con el bombón de ojos azul eléctrico, y sin explicación alguna eso le dolía.

Ese cuarto año no estaba siendo nada bueno en ninguno de los sentidos, el colegio estaba controlado por Umbridge, no aprendían nada en defensa contra las artes oscuras por lo que habían formado un grupo secreto donde Harry les enseñaba a defenderse, la brigada inquisitorial los perseguía y Theodore Nott, bueno… por lo visto había estado teniendo unas noches bastante ocupadas, y por lo visto esas muchachas no podían guardarse los comentarios.

Ese día, su humor no era de lo mejor, durante el desayuno había escuchado que algunas de sus compañeras habían visto la noche anterior a Nott meterse en un aula con una Slytherin y luego escucharon unos cuantos gemidos, eso no le había gustado nada. Caminaba con Ginny por un pasillo, la pelirroja le hablaba pero ella casi no era consciente de lo que le decía, de repente su amiga se cayó, Luna la observo y su mirada estaba fija en Crabbe y Goyle, de repente sus ojos brillaron de esa manera maliciosa, y supo que Ginny estaba planeando algo, generalmente ella pasaría de las ideas de su amiga, pero ese día era diferente.

-Luna tengo una idea ¿me ayudas?- la rubia solo asintió, entonces la pelirroja se acercó a su oído y le dijo lo que harían –vamos a provocar a esos dos, y cuando traten de agarrarnos, corremos por el pasillo a la derecha, les lanzamos un petrificus totalus y los encerramos en el armario de las escobas… seguro nadie los extrañara… con suerte se olvidaran de ellos y pasaran allí mucho y tiempo- ambas chicas soltaron una risita, por lo visto esto llamo la atención de los dos chicos, y comenzaron a acercarse a ellas sonriendo maliciosamente, ambas se miraron y con la mirada se dijeron "genial no necesitamos provocarlos" y sin más corrieron unos cuantos metros por el pasillo, como habían planeado, mientras escuchaban como esos dos corrían tras ellas, de repente las dos chicas se detuvieron y les lanzaron el hechizo… los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco, y cayeron al piso, la pelirroja los hizo levitar con su varita y los metió en el armario de escobas, los dos cuerpos entraron muy apretados, tanto que les costó cerrar la puerta. Pero cuando lo lograron ambas soltaron una carcajada y se fueron por el pasillo entre risas.

Ya había pasado poco más de medio día y no habían vuelto a ver a los dos chicos. Luna caminaba por uno de los pasillos, algo distraída como siempre, y de repente siente que alguien tira de ella con demasiada fuerza, cuando mira se encuentra con que Crabbe que la sujetaba y Goyle la miraba, se notaba que ambos estaban furiosos.

-estas muerta lunática- dijo Crabbe tirando de ella para acercarla más a él.

Pero ella no se iba a dejar amedrentar por esos dos y sin dudarlo un momento le pego una fuerte patada a Crabbe en la pantorrilla, este grito y aflojo el agarre, cosa que ella aprovecho para escapar, corrió por varios pasillos, escuchaba los pasos y gritos de los dos chicos, pero ella era mucho más rápida que ellos, bajo escaleras muy rápido y siguió corriendo por los pasillos, de repente se encontró en la biblioteca, ¿Por qué había ido allí? No podía explicarse como llego hasta allí, pero tampoco podía detenerse, se estaba acercando a la sección prohibida, pensó en esconderse entre los estantes previos, pero al girar tropezó con algo, no sabía que pero de repente estaba cayendo, en acto reflejo cerro los ojos, pero no hubo golpe… sentía unos brazos que la sujetaban, abrió los ojos y vio entre su propio cabello unos ojos azul eléctrico, que miraban los suyos como si buscaran algo en ellos.

-¿Lovegood? – su voz era suave y sonó algo extrañado. Luna trato de separarse de él lo más rápido que pudo.

-gracias Nott- ¿Qué rayos hacia él allí?, hacia bastante que no chocaba con él, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo hoy? Decidió no prestarle mucha atención, después de todo tenía problemas más grandes, se asomó al pasillo sin apartarse de la protección del estante, no se veían rastros de sus perseguidores pero no se podía confiar.

-¿te sucede algo?- Luna lo miro y se alejó del pasillo, no podía creer que lo que escuchaba, él jamás hablaba con ella… ¿Por qué le importaba ahora si le pasaba algo?

-no, ¿qué podría sucederme? solo busco un libro- miro un poco a su alrededor, confiando que ya no le preguntara nada más, tenía que buscar la forma de esconderse rápido.

-si claro… y casi te matas por él… ¿seguro que no tiene nada que ver con Crabbe y Goyle?- la pregunta sorprendió aún más a Luna, pero solo por un instante, ya lo sabía, la encontrarían en unos instantes, pero no les sería fácil, apretó la varita en su mano y se preparó… podía defenderse, Harry le había enseñado muy bien… de repente Nott se acercó a ella y le apoyo la varita en la cabeza mientras susurraba.

-no te muevas y no hagas ruido- Luna no entendía que pasaba, pero su mirada la dejo congelada, sintió que una corriente fría comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde el punto donde él la toco con su varita… acababa de hacerle un hechizo desilusionador ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué la ayudo? Él siempre se había mostrado indiferente ante ella, y en ocasiones su tono le decía que no la soportaba.

Vio a Crabbe y Goyle hablando con Nott, pero su mente estaba demasiado saturada de preguntas sobre ese extraño y solitario chico… y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo… de repente escucho una carcajada y volvió a centrar su mente, casi se le detiene la respiración al ver que Theo sonreía y miraba hacia donde estaba ella, con un movimiento de varita le quito el hechizo, y la corriente fría le dijo que ahora él podía verla.

-no te tenia haciendo esas cosas Lovegood- volvió a sonreír –ten cuidado ellos no se andan con juegos- y diciendo eso desapareció por el pasillo tras los estantes. Casi sin darse cuenta Luna había llegado al pasillo, lo miro alejarse por el pasillo, tenía un paso tranquilo y elegante, totalmente seductor.

-gracias… es una lástima que no sonrías más seguido Theodore Nott- noto su propia sonrisa, lo que acababa de pasar era extraño, jamás habría esperado eso, pero tampoco creyó que la sonrisa de alguien pudiera parecerle tan hermosa.

_Era un hermoso día por la tarde, el pelinegro caminaba por el bosque prohibido, llego al pequeño lago escondido, se sentó entre las flores._

_-mamá sé que te prometí que no iba a ser como él… pero ¿Qué hago?_

_Sus ojos azul eléctrico estaban totalmente tristes, se lo notaba más que preocupado y más solo que de costumbre, de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos se recostó entre las flores, y permaneció un rato allí._

_-siempre me gusto este lugar, es hermoso, y me recuerda a ti… es perfecto para descansar y olvidarse de todo ¿no crees?_

_Apretó la varita que tenía en la mano y la apunto a su pecho._

_-avada kedavra- su voz fue suave y calmada, un destello verde salió de la varita directo a su corazón…_

-noooo- Luna dio un gritito y se sentó de golpe en su cama, sus compañeras de cuarto no la escucharon o bien no se preocuparon… las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y no podía detenerlas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía que su corazón se rompía en fragmentos muy pequeños al volver a pensar en lo que acababa de ver, no quería que eso pasara… era habitual que tuviera visiones en sus sueños y sabía que difícilmente se podía hacer algo para evitarlo, pero ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera, su corazón y todo su ser se lo decían, y en un segundo lo decidió haría lo que fuera para que eso no pasara, aunque tuviera que pasar cada día en ese lago.

Desde ese día estaba mucho más pendiente de Theo, y cuando lo veía triste, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer por la tarde se escapaba al pequeño lago escondido en el bosque prohibido, y esperaba, siempre encontraba algo que hacer durante ese tiempo.

Ese año escolar termino y agradeció no haber visto a Theo en aquel lago.

Su quinto año inicio, todos estaban preocupados por el regreso de Voldemort, pero a ella solo le importaba ese muchacho de ojos increíbles y sonrisa hermosa, ni bien lo vio en el gran comedor supo que algo le pasaba y que su visión no estaba muy lejos de cumplirse, por eso durante esa semana fue cada día por la tarde al lago escondido, lo observaba siempre que podía y no había podido dejar de notar que esa chica nueva también estaba muy pendiente de él, siempre que podía se sentaba a su lado, se colgaba de su brazo y le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, cosa que a ella no le gustaba mucho.

Ya hacía tres semanas que habían comenzado las clases y todo seguía igual, esa tarde había decidido nadar en el pequeño lago y ver si encontraba algún pez flop, preparo todo y salió rumbo al bosque prohibido.

En uno de los pasillos lo vio, parecía buscar algo, siguió su camino y se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba tratando de esquivar a esa chica nueva, que iba y venía por el mismo pasillo y hablaba muy rápido con sus amigas sobre él, parecía estar enojada porque no lo encontraba, de repente se fijó en ella y le lanzo una miraba bastante llena de odio, la cual Luna solo ignoro y siguió su camino.

Llevaba ya un buen rato nadando y no encontraba ningún pez flop, parecen flores y se dice que si pones una flor en el agua donde uno de ellos nada, la flor no morirá ni se marchitara nunca. Salió del agua entre unos juncos y lo vio acercarse, lo había esperado tanto que casi no lo cree, se lo notaba triste y bastante perturbado, seguro se sentía muy solo y necesitaba a alguien que pueda comprenderlo y ella estaba decidida, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo.

Él se sentó entre las flores, miro una de ellas y dijo

-mamá sé que te prometí que no iba a ser como él… pero ¿Qué hago?- el corazón de Luna se detuvo por un segundo pero al instante reacciono.

-Seguro lo que sea que te haga feliz le parecerá bien…


	4. Chapter 4 ¿como es posible? (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

¡¿Cómo es posible?! (Theo)

El muchacho caminaba por el bosque prohibido, perdido en sus pensamientos "¿Por qué rayos me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Tengo que pagar algo que hice en otra vida? ¿Porque mierda yo? Y como si fuera poco esa loca no me deja en paz desde que llego" su mente estaba revuelta por preguntas, pero sus pies ya conocían el camino, pues había ido muchas veces a ese pequeño lago oculto en el bosque, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, podía estar solo y los thestrals no rondaban mucho por allí, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero verlos le recordaba uno de los momentos más terribles de su vida.

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el claro que rodea el pequeño lago, todavía estaban en los últimos días del verano y el pasto seguía cubierto de flores silvestres… se sentó entre ellas mirando hacia el lago tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo que lo estaba agobiando, necesitaba decidir qué hacer. Miro las pequeñas flores, le recordaban a su madre, y suspiro.

-Mamá… sé que te prometí que no iba a ser como él… pero… ¿qué hago?

-seguro lo que sea que te haga feliz le parecerá bien

Él se sobresaltó, llevo la mano al bolsillo del pantalón donde tenía la varita, mientras miraba hacia el lago y frente a él salía del agua una muchacha, sabía quién era, pero su mente se negaba a darle su nombre, estaba demasiado ocupado observando ese cuerpo que se acercaba a él, cubierto solo por una maya de dos piezas sujetador azul sin tiras y un mini short ajustado también azul las curvas de su cuerpo eran perfectas "wow se ve hermosa… ¿Quién diría que la lunática tenia semejante cuerpo?" se regañó a si mismo por quedarse viendo como un idiota.

-Lovegood… ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella sonrió y levanto su varita hacia un árbol a su derecha

-Accio- una toalla voló a su mano libre –busco peces Theodore Nott- y se cubrió con la toalla

-claaro… ¡¿por qué dicen que estás loca?!- su voz era sarcástica, ella solo sonrío y se sentó a su lado.

-piensan que estoy loca porque ellos no creen en lo que yo- inclino la cabeza para verlo mejor – no sabía que tú no creías en los peces- su tono fue burlón y no pudo evitar soltar una risita que contagio a Theo.

-loca y graciosa… ¿es una buena mezcla?- su sonrisa se amplio

-no lo sé… ¿serio y sarcástico lo es?- el volvió a sonreír

-tampoco lo sé… al sarcasmo, uno se acostumbra con las serpientes y lo demás viene de familia… ¿tú que excusa tienes?- "¿Por qué me está hablando? O mejor ¿Por qué YO le hablo?" se regañó.

-mmm según mi padre me parezco demasiado a mi madre en lo físico y el carácter y de él solo saque el amor y fascinación por los animales extraños- dejo su varita entre las flores, corto algunas y las levanto para observarlas mejor, Theo no perdía detalla "así que la locura viene de él" sonrío y volvió la vista al lago. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, una pregunta volvió a inundar la mente de Theo, suspiro y volvió a mirar a la muchacha que ahora miraba el cielo.

-¿en… verdad… crees lo que dijiste?

-si… todo padre desea que sus hijos sean felices- Theo soltó una risa triste

-mi padre no… eso te lo puedo asegurar- ella lo miro, sus ojos celestes hipnotizaban, quizás era eso lo que hacía que él le hablara.

-pero tú le estabas preguntando a tu madre… y seguro ella sí lo desea

-puede ser, no lo sé… recuerdo tan poco de ella que no sabría decirlo- luna volvió a sonreír y el bajo la vista hacia su mano derecha entre las flores.

-yo también recuerdo poco de mi madre… una de las cosas que recuerdo de ella es que le gustaban mucho las flores silvestres, su sonrisa era hermosa y se la notaba muy feliz cada vez que yo le regalaba alguna… - Theo volvió a mirarla y esbozo una sonrisa

-a la mía también, aunque en mi casa no había, ni hay flores, me costaba mucho encontrarlas pero lo hacía con gusto para verla sonreír- ahora ella mira las flores en el pasto, suspira y suelta una risita triste.

-hace algún tiempo le llevamos flores a su tumba… y mi padre me conto que las flores silvestres comenzaron a gustarle porque yo se las regalaba- sonrío y corto una flor – a ella le encantaba verme sonreír y a mi verla feliz- volvió la vista a los ojos azul eléctrico de Theo –creo que tu madre era como la mía…

-¿Cómo?

-sonreía por ti… porque le gustaba verte feliz- Luna le regalo una sonrisa muy dulce, y Theo no pudo evitar recordar a su madre…

"_tenía nueve años, corría por los jardines muertos de su casa, sabía que su madre estaría junta a la fuente este, a ella la gustaba ese lugar, era la única parte de esos jardines que no resultaba tétrica, giro tras un feo arbusto y allí estaba sentada al borde de la fuente… una mujer hermosa, alta de cabello negro con suaves ondas, que rodeaba su rostro, bastante pálido, y resaltaba sus ojos celestes, llevaba un vestido azul sencillo. Theo no conocía mujer tan bella como su madre, pero lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa. _

_Theo estaba bastante sucio, había trepado la reja para salir y volver a entrar, pero valía la pena, miro las flores que llevaba en su mano y lo invadió la tristeza, su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño… las flores estaban secas y las que no lo hacían lentamente… volvió su vista a su madre y noto que ella se acercaba a él._

_-¿Theo… que pasa?- se agacho para estar más a su altura y él no pudo verla a los ojos._

_-Perdón… buscaba unas flores para ti pero… - levanto su mano, sucia y arañada, donde todavía apretaba el ramito de flores ya marchitas y bajo la cabeza no quería ver a su madre decepcionada de él, a la decepción en los ojos de su padre ya estaba acostumbrado, pero de ella no lo soportaría._

_Ella lo tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro para que la mire a los ojos… sonreía y sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura._

_-No tienes que disculparte… son hermosas, gracias amor- diciendo esto tomo las flores de su magullada mano, lo abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla._

_Theo no comprendía que pasaba, él sabía que esas flores se veían horribles. Cuando ella lo soltó la miro todavía serio, ella imito su expresión, y volvió a sonreír._

_-son hermosas porque tú me las regalas y porque te esforzaste para conseguirlas…-dijo besando uno de los raspones de su mano - ahora ¿sabes que me haría realmente feliz? – Theo negó con la cabeza – que me regales una de tus preciosas sonrisas._

_Él asintió y sonrío lo mejor que pudo y como recompensa recibió la sonrisa más dulce que su madre le había regalado hasta el momento"_

Luna era la segunda persona en su vida que le sonreía con tanta dulzura, y eso le gusto, no discutió el punto de Luna, sabía que ella tenía razón, era rara, pero de alguna extraña forma podía entender y aceptar cosas que otros no "tal vez ella pueda ayudarme" esa idea comenzó a crecer en él, no podía dejar de verla, no sabía en qué momento pero la toalla que la cubría se había caído, ella seguía en silencio mirando el cielo. De repente se giró hacia él para verlo, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Theo cambio su expresión tratando de decir que no sabía a qué se refería, ella río – se nota que quieres decirme… o preguntarme algo – él se tensó y suspiro.

-¿Cómo es posible? Nadie nunca distingue nada en mí… para todos siempre estoy bien.- "solo mi madre distinguía lo que me pasaba"

Ella se encogió de hombros, tomo su varita e invoco sus cosas que se encontraban a los pies de un árbol bastante alejado de donde ellos estaban.

-Ya te olvidaste que muchos, por no decir todos, creen que soy rara… tal vez sea eso.

-Quizás eres más observadora de lo que todos creen- ella sonrío, mientras sacaba la camisa de la mochila y se la ponía.

-Quizás… o quizás estas más vulnerable que de costumbre Theodore Nott… se nota que algo te tenia perturbado antes de que yo saliera del lago- él se quedó en silencio un momento mientras ella se ponía de pie para acomodarse la pollera antes de volver a sentarse a su lado. Theo suspiro, ella lo tenía atrapado no podía dejar de ver cada movimiento que hacía.

-Me preguntaba si puedo confiar en ti… sí te digo algo ¿Se lo dirás a alguien?- la miro de reojo y ella solo sonrío y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿por "alguien" te refieres a Ginny, Hermione o Harry?- ella lo imito mirándolo de reojo y él solo asintió –Como poder puedes, yo no le diré a nadie lo que me digas… el tema es ¿en verdad confiaras?

-No lo sé…

-Y… ¿si te juro que no se lo diré a nadie?- lo mira a los ojos con mucha decisión.

-¿un juramento inquebrantable?- lo dijo sin pensarlo siquiera y ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió "claro como si eso fuera a pasar… idiota de mí… ¿por qué no puedo confiar en nadie?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luna se esfumo y se puso de pie, dio dos pasos hacia el lago y suspiro, Theo la imito poniéndose de pie, pero se quedó en su lugar ¿debía disculparse o simplemente dejar que se fuera y lidiar solo con sus problemas? Y se sorprendió cuando noto que en el fondo no quería que ella se fuera. Estaba a punto de disculparse, abrió su boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, Luna volvía a estar frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y tendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Bueno…- él la veía sorprendido –Si necesitas eso para confiar… por mí está bien- Theo no podía creerlo, su sonrisa era cada vez más hermosa y él estaba atontado por ella "¿Qué pasa por la mente de esta chica? ¿Por qué es tan encantadora?... momento… desde cuando pienso así en ella… ¿Cómo puede leerme y entenderme?" movía su cabeza negando mientras las dudas sobre Luna enredaban su mente… -Bueno ¿vas a hacerlo o… ni siquiera así confiaras en mí?.

-No- el rostro de Luna se ensombreció, bajo su mano y su vista, dio un paso atrás, se estaba girando para irse, cuando sintió que Theo sujetaba su mano, volvió la cara para verlo, y descubrió algo de desesperación en sus ojos –No te vayas… no necesito que jures nada… creo que puedo confiar… - ahora él bajaba la mirada -No me dejes, por favor- "¿Qué rayos me pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya?

Luna lo tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro para que la mire, sus ojos eran tristes, y ella no podía soportar eso, le gustaban cuando reflejaban su sonrisa y le decían que Theo estaba bien y feliz. Sonrío para él.

-De todas formas puedo prometerte que no se lo diré a nadie- él esbozo una sonrisa todavía triste y ella soltó una risita –Igual… ¿quién le creería a la lunática Lovegood que Theodore Nott le hablo?… y menos aún que me contara un secreto- Theo no pudo evitar reír ante esto

-¿Por qué no habrían de creerte?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un Slytherin… -leyó en el rostro del chico la pregunta "¿y eso qué?" miró a otro lado y continuo –ellos solo se acercan a mí para burlarse o agredirme de alguna forma – su voz tembló levemente –además… eres uno de los chicos más… codiciados del colegio… ¿Por qué hablarías conmigo?- Theo con su mano libre guio su rostro para que volviera a mirarlo, y ella trataba de esquivarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Por qué hablas conmigo?...

Theo sintió que parte de esas palabras le dolían, fueron como una cachetada para él, definitivamente no quería ver esa sombra de tristeza en sus ojos… y solo se dejó llevar.

-Quizás porque creo que puedes entenderme… quizás porque no soy solo un Slytherin…- comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella –Quizás porque me haces sonreír… quizás porque me has enloquecido chocándome desde tu primer día en Hogwarts.. quizás me gustas… -Luna se sonrojo al escuchar esto y por la cercanía de su rostro al de ella –Quizás confié en ti – esto último fue un susurro sobre los labios de Luna, ella sonrío y él finalmente la beso. Luna correspondió al beso que comenzó dulce y suave… y poco a poco se fue volviendo más fuerte y desesperado… él rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la otra mano se perdió entre el cabello húmedo en la nuca de Luna, mientras ella rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello de él. Se separaron buscando aire, sus labios estaban rojos y ninguno de los dos parecía poder separar sus ojos de los del otro. Las mejillas de Luna se ponían cada segundo más rojas, y Theo no podía dejar de sonreír, no sabía cuándo comenzó a desearla de esa forma, pero sentía como su cuerpo y su corazón se desesperaban al saber que esas sonrisas eran para él, comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, pero se detuvo y giro tan rápido como pudo al escuchar un ruido detrás de ellos. Luna se sorprendió al ver la pose protectora del chico, se inclinó hacia un costado para ver, ambos suspiraron al ver que solo era un pequeño thestral.

Theo se tensó, y Luna al notarlo tomo su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y presiono un poco, hasta que él volvió a verla

-Solo es un thestral, se debe haber perdido- le regalo una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Inclino un poco la cabeza, y con la mano lo invito a sentarse donde habían estado antes –bueno… creo que querías decirme o preguntarme algo… ¿no?

-ok- suspira –solo espero que no corras despavorida y te alejes de mí- él presiono un poco más su mano, y ella sonrío

-yo no haría eso, y en todo caso siempre puedes encontrar a alguien más que te escuche- él acaricia la mejilla de Luna y está se vuelve a sonrojar

-puede ser… pero no encontrare a alguien que me sonría y me haga reír como tú.

-bien, aceptare lo que dices, y tratare de no correr- Theo sonrío y suspiro.

-tú, al igual que todo el mundo mágico, sabes que mi padre es un mortifago- ella asintió –está en Azkaban desde su intromisión en el ministerio el año pasado- el suspiro y a la mente de Luna volvieron un montón de recuerdos de su incursión al ministerio, volvió a ver a Theo y esbozó una sonrisa para él

-tú no eres como él- el chico la miro sorprendido una pregunta se formó en su mente, abrió su boca pero no llego a decir nada –era eso lo que le decías a tu madre.

-en realidad no… yo le prometí a ella que no me convertiría en alguien como mi padre… y hasta ahora lo he cumplido… pero… - se detuvo y ella se acercó más a él, tanto que sus piernas y brazos se rosaban, él se sintió más seguro, no parecía que ella fuera a salir corriendo, se centró en sus ojos que lo incitaban a seguir y suspiro –hace algunos meses me llego una carta y luego me visitaron… los mortifagos esperan que yo ocupe el lugar de mi padre entre ellos…

-¿y… tú quieres hacerlo?

-Claro que no… no me interesa para nada seguir a ese maldito, hacerlo significaría romper mi promesa… pero si no lo hago… seguro me matan…- sintió como Luna presionaba más su mano y se tensaba a su lado, no pudo decir más nada, la sombra de la tristeza se veía en los ojos de la chica, así que decidió esperar a que ella hable.

-entonces debes aceptar- su voz y expresión demostraban mucha decisión, esto sorprendió a Theo, era la misma expresión que le gusto en ella el año anterior, cuando la ayudo en la biblioteca

-¿no hablas en serio? ¿Dices que debo convertirme en un mortifago? ¿Romper mi promesa?

-creí que habías prometido no ser igual que tú padre

-así es… ¿Crees que convertirme en un mortifago no me va a hacer igual que él?- levanto un poco la voz, destilando sarcasmo y enojándose un poco por la absurda idea de la chica, ella noto esto y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Theo

-si… tú no eres igual que él… y no lo serás nunca…- él abrió la boca para hablar y ella deposito su dedo índice sobre sus labios y allí lo dejo para callarlo –tú no serás igual que él porque no quieres serlo, no cometerás sus mismos errores, si te conviertes en mortifago es para mantenerte con vida… si lo piensas eso es lo que tu madre deseaba para ti… que vivas… y… no solo ella lo desea- esto último salió en un susurro casi inaudible, pero no para Theo, se quedó un momento en silencio pensando en todo lo que Luna dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír por ese susurro.

-puede que tengas razón- ella sonrío –en verdad no creí que hubiera alguien a quien yo le importara- dijo con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que la chica se sonroje -¿Por qué te importaría que me pase algo?

-no lo sé… solo sé que me preocupo mucho cuando estas triste… y… no sé- se notaba que ella estaba nerviosa, Theo sonrío.

-quizás te preocupa no tener con quien chocarte una vez a la semana- ambos soltaron una carcajada por el comentario, sabiendo que era verdad que esa chica siempre chocaba con él en alguna parte del castillo, Luna le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y volvió a reír.

-hay muchos alumnos en el castillo… no te creas tan especial Nott- él sonrió y cambio su expresión simulando estar ofendido, acercándose más a ella y al sentir la respiración de ella sobre su piel susurro

-pero ninguno besa como yo- y con esto volvió a apoderarse de los labios y la boca de Luna, ella no se resistió, sino que profundizo el beso y mordió el labio inferior de Theo haciéndolo gemir. Al separarse volvieron a perderse en los ojos del otro, ambos sin dejar de sonreír. Theo no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído tanto o si alguna vez había sentido todo lo que Luna le estaba haciendo sentir… nunca había confiado tanto en alguien y menos con tanta facilidad, y ella con su simple sonrisa hacia que él se olvidara de todos sus problemas… quería verla sonreír siempre.

-si besas bien, pero ahora deja de tratar de escaparte del tema…- ambos sonrieron - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-no tengo más opción que aceptar… ¿verdad?- luna asintió –pero la verdad no sé… es complicado…

Luna amplio su sonrisa, se acercó a él, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y susurro en su oído

-yo estaré siempre para ti… y… tal vez deberías hablarlo con alguien más.

Ella se alejó, tomo su mochila y se puso de pie, él la imito mirándola perplejo… "¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso?" al verlo ella sonrío, lo beso suavemente y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mientras Theo permanecía en su lugar, su mirada pedía una explicación, y Luna no pudo dejarlo así.

-piénsalo Nott… En Hogwarts siempre se prestara ayuda a quien la pida- Luna le lanzo un beso -ahh cierto... ¿no te agradecí lo del año pasado en la biblioteca?- él sonrío y respondió.

-no...

-bueno, algún día lo hare...- diciendo esto, sonrío dio media vuelta y se alejó dando saltitos. Theo analizo lo que le dijo antes de eso y una imagen se formó en su mente "¿Sera posible? De todas formas ¿Qué otra opción me queda? Como dicen..."-el que no arriesga no gana- sonrío, luna ya había desaparecido entre los árboles, volvió a mirar las pequeñas flores que crecían en el pasto y suspiro -¿Es ella la que tanto he esperado?... tendré que averiguarlo- sonrío para sí mismo y volvió a mirar el lago –definitivamente es una buena combinación… loca, graciosa… perfecta.

Con estas palabras se encamino de regreso al castillo, decidido a resolver sus problemas como sea… solo sabía que quería ser libre de todo, para poder estar con Luna y ser feliz, como acababa de serlo en ese pequeño lago.

Tenía que arriesgarse, era como si de repente su mente se hubiera aclarado, ya no había nada a lo que darle vueltas, si Voldemort conseguía lo que deseaba, todos estaban perdidos, su vida sería un infierno, terminaría como su padre, un maldito amargado, al que solo le importa la pureza de la sangre y el poder, que solo era feliz maltratando y matando a las personas buenas, como su madre… ese recuerdo le hizo hervir la sangre, volvió a ver, en su mente, su rostro sonriendo, pero de repente se transformó, su cabello ya no era negro, sino rubio, la sonrisa era más hermosa que la anterior, pero la dulzura que se veía en esos ojos era la misma que reflejaban los de su madre… Y como un torbellino Luna volvió a pasar por su mente y borro todo lo que volvía a atormentarlo.

Theo decidió tomarlo como una señal, quería ver sonreír a esa muchacha alocada y algo torpe, sabía que probablemente no llegaría a ser nada más que un amigo para ella, pero en ese momento eso le alcanzaba. Y así comenzó a encontrarse por "casualidad" con ella en diferentes sectores del bosque prohibido, en la biblioteca, a orillas del lago, hablaban de lo que fuera y Theo era feliz, volvía a sonreír de verdad.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿puedes guiarlo? (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti.**

¿puedes guiarlo? (Luna)

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luna era radiante, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír, así como tampoco podía quitarse a Theo de la cabeza, en verdad no se esperaba nada de lo que acababa de pasar en ese lago y menos que la besara o le dijera todo aquello… el problema del chico era bastante grave, y por más vueltas que le diera al tema, en el fondo sabía que siempre le respondería lo mismo… por algún motivo no quería que nada le pasara a ese chico.

Roso sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, y sintió como la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas, ese fue su primer beso, jamás lo había imaginado así de perfecto y mucho menos que sería él quien se lo diera. Fue a su parecer hermoso y natural, de alguna forma su cuerpo sabía qué hacer y parecía amoldarse muy bien al de Theo.

Su mente seguía totalmente perdida en ese beso, caminaba sin prestar atención por uno de los pasillos del colegio, cuando de repente choco con alguien, la morocha no se veía feliz, sus ojos destellaban furia y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Luna.

-Ivonne, lo siento, estaba distraída y no te vi…- las amigas de Ivonne soltaron una risita.

-no me viste… tu nunca ves a nadie acaso eres estu… Theo- la expresión en el rostro de la chica cambio, al instante mostro una sonrisa. Luna escucho los pasos del chico y lo sintió detenerse a su lado, lo miro algo sorprendida, él la estaba mirando, o mejor dicho inspeccionando.

-Lovegood ¿Cuándo vas a usar esos ojos que tienes?- su tono fue algo desdeñoso, pero Luna noto que sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, al normal de ese tono, este era el mismo que acompañaba a sus sonrisas, lo cual hizo que Luna se sintiera aliviada por dentro, por lo visto no la despreciaba. Él solo inclino su cabeza al pasar junto a las otras chicas y siguió con su paso elegante sin mirar atrás. Cuando Luna volvió a fijarse en Ivonne, la chica la miraba con más furia que antes.

-quita esos ojos de cordero degollado… no quiero que lo mires así, no te le acerques. Él es mío… que te quede claro- la chica se había abalanzado sobre Luna, arrinconándola contra la pared y la apuntaba con su varita mientras decía todo eso, sus amigas reían.

-Ivonne por favor… ¿en verdad crees que hace falta esto? Él jamás se fijaría en ella, solo mírala- dijo una de las amigas de la chica.

-no me importa… solo no te acerques a él- diciendo esto, la soltó y le lanzo una de sus miradas de desprecio antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Luna se quedó en el lugar, pensando en ello… ella no tenía nada con él, hablaron y se besaron, pero eso no cambiaba nada… ¿o sí? Él difícilmente le había hablado antes de ese día… en verdad no sabía si eso se volvería a repetir, pero desde lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que sí, algo la hacía preocuparse mucho por él y todavía no sabía bien porque, pero lo que si sabía Luna era que esa chica no iba a hacer que eso dejara de pasar.

Decidió que ya era suficiente de darle vueltas a ese asunto, tenía tareas que hacer, y estaba bastante atrasada, pero no se arrepentía, porque ahora sabía que aquel sueño no se haría realidad… eso si le parecía raro, tendría que investigar sobre eso, y simplemente se encamino hacia la biblioteca. Ya llevaba casi tres horas allí, rodeada de libros y pergaminos, nunca le había costado tanto concentrarse para terminar una tarea, pero hoy su mente seguía perdida en el lago escondido del bosque prohibido, las palabras de Theo sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza… y una pregunta apareció y no se alejaba "¿si en verdad cambie su futuro… que será de él ahora? Tan pérdida en su mente estaba que no había notado a la pelirroja que se había parado a su lado.

-Luna, Luna… reacciona- dijo levantando un poco la voz y sacudiéndola de un hombro, la rubia se giró a verla y sonrió como lo hacía siempre.

-Ginny disculpa estaba pensando en algo- la chica rodo los ojos, seguro creía que su amiga pensaba en alguna de esas extrañas criaturas mágicas.

-seguro… no importa, Dumbledore quiere verte, llevo un buen rato buscándote.

-¿me ayudas con esto?- y sin más las dos chicas guardaron todas las cosas de Luna en su mochila, tomaron los libros y los dejaron sobre el escritorio de la señora Pince, antes de salir del lugar hacia la oficina del director.

-Luna ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Y no me digas que en la biblioteca, porque te busque allí tipo cinco y no estabas, y tampoco fuiste a cenar.

-estuve en el bosque prohibido con los thestrals, y luego si en la biblioteca, no fui a cenar porque estaba bastante atrasada con algunas tareas- dijo la rubia como si nada. Ginny ya conocía a su amiga, y sabía que eso era más que probable.

-¿Por qué te llamara el director?- la rubia solo se encogió de hombros –quizás sea por tus constantes visitas a los thestrals.

-no lo sé… pero si fuera por eso ya me habría llamado hace mucho ¿no?- ambas rieron, ya estaban ante la gárgola que abría la escalera hasta le dirección.

-si tienes razón… bueno luego me cuentas- la pelirroja miro a la gárgola y dijo –caramelos de limos- sin más se despidió de Luna que ahora subía las escaleras. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y entro al escuchar un "pase".

En el lugar solo estaba el director sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando un libro, Luna entro, observando cada detalle del lugar y cerró suavemente la puerta, el hombre la miro y dijo con su voz suave.

-señorita Lovegood, que gusto que haya podido venir, por favor tome asiento- señalo con una de sus manos la silla frente a él, Luna sin dudarlo tomo asiento y continuo mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor –seguramente se pregunta ¿Por qué la llame?- la chica solo asintió, y se centró en el hombre –bien, recibí una visita, con una noticia, realmente inesperada para mí, más por la persona, que por la noticia… ¿por casualidad sabe usted a quien me refiero?

-puede ser, pero la verdad nunca he sido buena en adivinación- respondió como si nada con una de sus sonrisas, lo que hizo sonreír al director.

-claro, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, sus sueños se hacen realidad, creo que con eso calificaría en adivinación…

-casi- Luna interrumpió y la sonrisa del director se hizo más grande.

-hace una hora y algo, casi dos, vino a verme Theodore Nott, me conto lo que le pasaba y llegamos a un acuerdo y ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo- la chica solo asentía con la cabeza –tú lo ayudaste, ¿confías en él?

-disculpe señor, ¿pero eso importa? Cuando una persona pide ayuda, es porque la necesita ¿no?

-a veces sí, a veces solo tratan de tendernos una trampa, y en estos tiempos se hace difícil saber en quien confiar, por eso mi pregunta- Luna miro al director algo confundida.

-señor creo que es usted quien debe juzgar eso, no yo…

-no… tú debes responderme, porque tú acabas de salvarle la vida hoy- Luna solo lo miro sorprendida –Luna… mira esto, lee esta página- dijo el hombre acercando un trozo de pergamino a ella.

_"[…..] Harry Potter es parte de la respuesta, dependiendo de lo que suceda._

_ Hay otro chico, todavía no se bien quien es, sus ojos son de un azul eléctrico y su cabello negro, está relacionado con los mortifagos, eso es seguro y dependiendo de lo que suceda puede ser parte de la solución o del problema._

_ Su futuro es demasiado confuso, lo veo en el bosque prohibido pero después surge más de una posibilidad… puede ser un gran aliado y asegurar la desaparición del señor tenebroso o… un gran obstáculo, muy, muy difícil de sortear._

_A. F._

_PD: pronto lo veré y poder darle más detalles sobre esto."_

El pergamino no decía nada más, Luna lo giro, pero no había nada.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?

-creo que la descripción es más que precisa, no hay demasiados magos con esos ojos, y tan relacionado con los mortios como él… ahora ¿puede ser un problema o no? ¿Por qué lo salvaste?- Luna dudo por un momento.

-porque él ya me había salvado a mi… y cuando vi lo que podía llegar a hacer, me sentí, mal, muy mal… no podía dejar que lo hiciera… me pregunta que si confió en él… si, totalmente- Dumbledore sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-bien, tengo una misión para usted señorita Lovegood… voy a necesitar que sea una guía para el señor Nott, no se arriesgue demasiado, solo trate de estar cuando la necesite… ¿puede hacer eso?

-señor, como poder puedo, pero no creo que él quiera que me entrometa.

-eso no te impidió esperarlo durante tanto tiempo en el lago- Luna se sonrojo al verse descubierta por el director –Luna… ¿tu visión cambio, verdad?

-siempre creí que eso era imposible… pero…

-hay una leyenda entre un grupo muy especial de brujas, las cuales desde que pueden utilizar magia tienen visiones del futuro, ven muchas cosas, cosas que no pueden cambiar… a menos que se trate de su alma gemela… viven tratando de ayudar a todos y cambiar sus visiones, pero las únicas que pueden cambiar son las que se relacionan con aquellas personas que realmente las complementan, aunque no es nada fácil, se cree que es una leyenda, porque prácticamente no hay registro de ello.

-¿usted quiere decir que él…?

-yo solo soy un viejo cansado que ha vivido, leído y escuchado mucho… solo te pido ayuda para guiar a un muchacho… pero solo tu corazón puede decirte que hacer y revelarte la verdad.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y acompaño a Luna hasta la puerta, se despidió de ella y le dijo que volverían a hablar pronto. La chica salió más confundida de lo que ya estaba, lo único que sabía con seguridad era que tenía que ayudar a Theo en lo que pudiera guiándolo por el buen camino, algo que no sabía cómo resultaría.

Los días pasaban y todo seguía como si nada, él no se acercaba a ella, y ella tampoco se atrevía a acercarse a él, para ser sincera, ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin sentir como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Ese día, como tantos otros se disponía a desayunar con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando lo vio entrar, sus amigos iban delante, y colgada de su brazo iba Ivonne, por un momento se sintió triste, y escucho a Lavender que hablaba con otra de las chicas cerca de ella "escuche que Rockman ha estado amenazando a la mitad de las chicas del colegio, por lo visto no quiere que nadie se acerque al bombón de ojos eléctricos" "por mí que haga lo que quiera, si ese guaperas quiere algo de mí, gustosa se lo doy" las dos muchachas soltaron una carcajada y siguieron hablando los ojos de Luna seguían cada movimiento del pelinegro, que no tenía muy buena cara, por lo visto no le agradaba mucho la presencia de esa chica, pues le quitaba el brazo cada dos segundos y se notaba que la ignoraba olímpicamente, pero ella no se daba por aludida, hasta que Pansy, por lo visto bastante molesta, la miro y le dijo más alto de lo necesario "quieres hacer el favor de irte a molestar a otra parte" ambas se miraron molestas y Theo susurro algo, Ivonne miro con algo de odio a todos los que la rodeaban, se levantó y se ubicó entre sus amigas unos cuantos lugares más adelante.

Luna escucho que Ginny le decía algo, pero no estaba muy segura de que le hablaba.

-perdona Ginny ¿qué? Estaba algo distraída.

-ahhh ¿Luna que vamos a hacer contigo? ¿Te preguntaba si ibas a venir con nosotras a Hogsmade mañana?

-supongo que si… no creo que alguien más quiera que lo acompañe- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Las clases esa mañana fueron más lentas que de costumbre, pero gracias a Merlín ya habían acabado, Luna se dirigía al gran comedor, iba por uno de los pasillos menos transitados del segundo piso, pero se detuvo ante una de las ventanas, en la parte superior del lado de afuera había un pequeño nido sobrevolado por unas diminutas criaturas que cambiaban de color para camuflarse, en el rostro de la chica se formó una sonrisa enorme, hacía mucho que no veía ditos, eran criaturas muy difíciles de ver, pero se decía que traían suerte, y si los ayudabas ellos te devolverían el favor. La chica se pegó al vidrio, busco en sus bolsillos y encontró una galleta, que le había quedado del desayuno, abrió la ventana y la dejo en el borde para que los ditod pudieran agarrarla, volvió a cerrarla y sintió que alguien la observaba, miro a su alrededor y se detuvo en el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico que la miraba, apoyado contra la pared cerca de una estatua, y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿si es pregunta por pregunta? Sí

-¿cada cual tiene la opción de responder o no?- Luna asintió –bueno… pregunta por pregunta… yo ya pregunte.

-bien, les dejaba una galleta a los ditos que viven en ese nido en la ventana- dijo señalando el nido, que parecía una tela de araña llana de ramas y moscas muertas, sabía que lo más probable era que él no los viera y no le creyera, pero qué más daba, ya todos creían que estaba loca.

-¿ditos…?

-son como duendecillos, solo que más pequeños, cambian de color para camuflarse y traen suerte- respondió con una sonrisa, ante el rostro algo incrédulo de Theo –bien mi turno… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-solo trato de evitar a alguien, y por este pasillo no anda mucha gente.

-¿se puede saber de quién te escondes?

-yo no me escondo…

-claro que sí, acabas de decirlo- dijo la chica riendo, mientras él se acercaba más a ella.

-claro que no, para su información señorita, evitar a alguien no es esconderse…- Theo se detuvo en seco, el escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, tomo a Luna de la mano, se metieron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta. Theo le hizo una seña con la mano para que hiciera silencio y ambos se apoyaron en la puerta para escuchar.

Parecía que era más de una persona.

-Hermione por favor… sabes que no hay nada que quiera más… pero todos corremos peligro…- Luna conocía esa voz, pero no caía de quien era.

-Draco no puedes hacer esto solo y lo sabes… hablemos con Dumbledore.

-ya te dije que no… vasta, déjalo así, por ahora… luego nos vemos- y se escucharon unos pasos alejándose.

-Malfoy, ten por seguro que esto no se queda así- y más pasos.

Luna y Theo se miraron, era evidente que Luna estaba sorprendida, pero él chico no.

-¿Hay algo entre Hermione y Malfoy?

-eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, disculpa será mejor que me valla y te deje ir a almorzar- abrió la puerta miro a los lados y salió al pasillo

-pero no me respondiste- dijo ella saliendo también al pasillo y haciendo un puchero a lo que él sonrío.

-la próxima, lo prometo… ahh hazme un favor y come, que te vas a enfermar- y sin más se fue siguiendo el pasillo.

Luna se quedó en su lugar un momento, una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro, en verdad los ditos le traían suerte, hacia un poco más de una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con él. Le parecía increíble la forma tan familiar con que la trato y aún más increíble que él se preocupara por ella y que haya notado que casi no había comido en esos días… de repente volvió a sentirse muy feliz, y como si nada salió dando saltitos hasta el gran comedor.

Con el paso del tiempo siguieron teniendo encuentros casuales, o al menos eso aparentaban, en diferentes lugares del colegio, al menos una vez a la semana se veían en algún lugar, ya podía decirse que eran amigos, él se preocupaba por ella, y trataba de ayudarla en lo que podía, pero algo que habían acordado era que nadie se enteraría de su amistad. Así se mantuvieron con encuentros secreto, contándose secretos y cosas de su vida, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones navideñas... solo se despidieron y prometieron volver a verse a la vuelta.


	6. Chapter 6 estas de mal humor (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

En verdad estas de mal humor hermano (Theo)

Hacia dos semanas que habían vuelto de las vacaciones navideñas, y Theodore Nott parecía un animal enjaulado, todos en su casa ya habían entendido que era muy peligroso cruzarse en su camino en esos días, los únicos que se arriesgaban eran Draco, Blaise y Pansy, sus amigos incluso desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, lo conocían bien y sabían que algo le pasaba, nunca lo habían visto comportarse así. Siempre era solitario silencioso, frio, retraído y sobre todo tranquilo, pero ahora parecía que la más mínima cosa lo podía hacer estallar.

-vamos Theo cuando nos vas a decir que rayos te pasa- Pansy no se cansaba de insistir.

-ya déjalo en paz Pansy… sabes bien que todos estamos muy presionados en estos días. – la mirada de Draco no aceptaba replicas.

Los pasillos se iban llenando cada vez más de alumnos que salían de sus clases para ir al gran comedor. De repente Theo se tensó, camino con decisión, mirando a sus amigos como si le interesara lo que hablaban, y choco con alguien, lo miro con desprecio, y supo que eso intimido al otro.

-¿quieres problemas Longbotton?- apretó su varita mientras Neville retrocedía un paso.

-lo siento no te vi- Neville trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero también apretó su varita

-ahhh… ¿así que soy tan insignificante para ti que no me ves?- la furia en los ojos de Theo crecía y sus amigos lo miraban cada vez más sorprendidos, ese no era el Theo que ellos conocían. Sin dudarlo Draco lo tomo del brazo con el que sujetaba la varita, Theo lo miró

-vasta… nos vamos- con estas palabras Draco tiro de él, y Theo un poco arisco lo siguió empujado por Blaise y Pansy, dejando a un Neville sorprendido.

Ya en la mesa de Slytherin del gran comedor Theo no dejaba de mirar con odio a Neville.

-Draco podrás decir lo que quieras, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que nos diga que mierda le pasa.

-si hermano tienes que admitirlo, él nunca se comportó así- Blaise y los otros miraron a Theo que estaba perdido en su mente, con el deseo claro de golpear a Longbotton al mejor estilo muggle hasta el cansancio. Los tres miraron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba la atención de su amigo, en Neville Longbotton, que ahora estaba junto a la lunática Lovegood, ambos de espaldas a ellos.

-Theo si no dejas de verlo así todos pensaran que quieres matarlo- Pansy sacudió el brazo de este hasta que la miró.

-bueno quizás no se equivoquen

-todos en algún momento hemos querido golpear a Longbotton, pero tu…

-¿Qué te hizo?- Draco lo miraba serio, y Theo supo que era mejor que cerrara su mente, porque su amigo estaba tratando de entrar en ella.

-¿por qué preguntas Draco si te vas a meter en mi mente?

-porque tú no nos respondes- el rubio suspiro –eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupa la manera en que te estas comportando.

Theo suspiro, sus amigos se merecían una respuesta, estaba a punto de responderles cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él y de repente alguien se estaba colgando de su cuello y casi lo hace caer.

-THEO… ¿CÓMO ESTAS?- una voz bastante chillona casi lo deja sordo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para saber quién era… Ivonne Rockman, la hija menor de unos amigos de su padre.

Había llegado a Hogwarts a principio de ese año y quedo en Slytherin, iba a quinto y aunque era bastante atractiva, delgada con sus curvas bien marcadas, ojos negros y cabello también negro largo y lacio llovido, ya se la conocía por ser posesiva, caprichosa y molesta… y por lo visto Theo era su próximo objetivo.

-Rockman ya te dije que no hagas eso… suéltame- la empujo obligándola a soltarlo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la muchacha de cabello y ojos negros.

-Theo, por favor… - Theo no la dejo terminar se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de la mitad de los Slytherin's y otros estudiantes.

Miró de reojo adentro antes de salir, allí estaba, con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro… algo que se estaba haciendo habitual en ella desde que habían vuelto al colegio, quería saber que le pasaba, pero se le hacía imposible, siempre estaba con la pelirroja o Longbotton. Ella ya no lo miraba, no le hablaba, no sonreía, y había dejado de ir a los lugares donde se encontraban… todo esto enloquecía a Theo, no saber que le pasaba y porque lo ignoraba, le molestaba demasiado y los que estaban a su alrededor se daban cuenta. Nunca pensó que le podría pasar algo así, enloquecerse de esa forma por una chica, y menos por Luna Lovegood, desde principio de ese curso se habían estado viendo a escondidas, hablaban de todo, Theo sentía que con ella no tenía que fingir e increíblemente ella había logrado lo que nadie en esos años, desde la muerte de su madre, hacerlo sonreír de verdad.

Theo llego a los jardines y ya se acercaba al bosque prohibido, sentía la ira en su interior y como l marca tenebrosa le escocia en el brazo… lanzo un hechizo a un árbol a unos diez metros de él, y el impacto arrojo astillas en todas direcciones, dejando un enorme agujero en el tronco.

-WOW…- Theo se giró y allí estaba Blaise –en verdad estas de mal humor hermano.

-solo descargo tenciones… esa chica me vuelve loco- paso las manos por su cabello y suspiro

-lo que digas- soltó una risita –pero no creo que Ivonne provoque eso.

-¿entonces qué crees Blaise?

-creo que es alguien en el entorno de Longbotton… te gusta alguien en su entorno- Theo se tensó

-¿qué?... es una estupidez ¿qué rayos te hace pensar eso?- Blaise dio unos pasos más hacia su amigo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el pasto junto a él, Theo hizo caso pero aún estaba tensó.

-a ver por donde empiezo… te tensas cuando ves a Longbotton, donde sea, tu mirada se llena de ira, y me atrevería a decir celos… acéptalo, nunca te hemos visto deseando golpear a alguien como te sucede últimamente con él… también te concentras mucho en la mesa de los Gryffindor.- aunque no lo pareciera su amigo era muy observador.

-claro que no…

-Theo ya no lo niegues… ¿Quién es… la pelirroja… Granger…? Mmm si es Granger vas a estar en problemas con Draco…

-no es Granger…- respondió casi sin darse cuenta, y quiso golpearse a sí mismo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise.

-bien, entonces si es alguien del entorno de Longbotton… lo cual si lo pienso nos reduce a la Weasley y… Lovegood… casi siempre andan juntos y últimamente más.

-Blaise vasta- la sonrisa de este se amplio

-ahora que lo pienso antes de las vacaciones se te notaba de buen humor incluso te vi sonreír en algunas ocasiones cuando…- Blaise abrió más los ojos y río ante la mirada de su amigo -¡Te gusta la lunática Lovegood!- Theo frunció el ceño y no se pudo contener, lo apunto con su mano derecha y hablo levantando la voz.

-no la llames así… su nombre es…-la risita de Blaise lo detuvo, no podía creer que él había dicho eso, él que no se alteraba ni hablaba sin pensar nunca.

-increíble… ya caíste… ¿hace cuánto te gusta?- Theo se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo lo tomaba bien y decidió que quizás si debía decirle la verdad.

-mmm, bien… a poco de comenzado el curso de casualidad me encontré con ella en el bosque prohibido, hablamos y me impacto… desde entonces nos seguimos encontrando para hablar… es increíble me siento bien estando con ella… hasta me hace sonreír.

-¿y cuál es el problema?

-que desde que volvimos me evita y es como si ya no existiera para ella… trato de hablarle pero no hay caso siempre esta con alguien.

-entonces vamos a tener que buscar la forma de solucionar eso, porque si sigues con ese humor el próximo que termine con un agujero así- dice señalando el árbol al que le lanzo el hechizo- seguro va a ser Longbotton, que hoy se salvó por nosotros… bien vamos seguro Pansy va a querer ayudarnos- ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

En un pasillo rumbo a su sala común se encontraron con una Luna que caminaba hacia ellos, al verlos desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, su expresión era algo triste aunque sonreía, de repente levanto la mano y saludo a alguien que iba detrás de ellos.

-Neville!- Blaise inmediatamente miro a Theo, quien ya se había tensado, y apretaba la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, trato de apurar el paso, pero su compañero no hizo caso, y escucharon los pasos del chico que se acercaba a Luna.

-Luna, lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

-no hay problema Neville iba a la biblioteca a esperarte- el sonrío, tomo la mano de la chica y salieron rumbo a la biblioteca. Theo los miro de reojo mientras se alejaban y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo hacia su sala común. En sus ojos se veía la furia, ni bien entro en la sala, todos los que estaban allí desaparecieron, tan rápido como les fue posible, Blaise iba solo unos pasos detrás de él, vio pasar a algunos de sus compañeros, otros chocaron con él en su prisa por salir, y de repente una silla se estrelló contra uno de los muros rompiéndose en muchos pedazos… y cuando volvió a ver dónde estaba su amigo, lo encontró enfurruñado en uno de los sillones apretándose el brazo izquierdo, él sabía que allí estaba la marca tenebrosa y que debía de doler como los mil demonios, pero estaba seguro que no era eso lo que a su amigo le molestaba en este momento.


	7. Chapter 7 Ivonne (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Ivonne (Luna)

Ya había pasado el receso por las fiestas y todos volvían al colegio. Luna estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a ver a su amigo Theo, no había sabido nada de él durante ese tiempo, pero no le reprochaba nada, él ya de por si tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para que ella le diera uno más… y después de todo no eran nada más que amigos, que derecho tenia ella a reclamarle algo.

Ese día había pasado demasiado lento, las clases parecían no terminar nunca, pero ya estaba en su última hora de historia de la magia. Luna salió del salón de clases con algo de sueño, pensó un momento y dudo, no sabía si ir a visitar a los thestrals o no. Después de un momento decidió encaminarse hacia la entrada, y vería si no se cruzaba a nadie que la detuviera en el camino iría a ver a los thestrals.

Iba muy tranquila, y mirando hacia arriba como solía hacer, esperando ver algún nido de ditos o narggles, cuando de repente alguien la agarro y arrastro hasta el baño de chicas que estaba cerca. Allí estaban Ivonne con su largo cabello negro suelto y sus ojos negros llenos de furia, a su lado estaba Nell, una chica menudita, de cabello castaño, que siempre estaba detrás de ella, y aunque era bastante miedosa, hacia todo lo que le decían, y quien sujetaba a Luna era Mary, la segunda de Ivonne, corpulenta, mal genio, cabello castaño corto y no muy agraciada, Ginny decía que si esa chica llevaba el cabello más corto podrían confundirla con un chico.

Mary empujo a Luna contra una pared, la rubia cayo y se levantó como pudo, le dolía un poco el hombro con el que golpeo la pared, las tres chicas la rodearon, manteniendo unos pocos pasos de distancia… luna busco en su bolsillo pero nada.

-¿buscas esto?- dijo Mary en tono burlón mostrándole su varita, debía de habérsela quitado cuando la arrastraba y forcejeaban.

-no la necesitas ahora… solo queremos hablar contigo- dijo Ivonne en un fingido tono inocente -¿quiero saber algo… no lo recuerdo bien? Pero estoy casi segura de que yo te dije que te alejes de Theodore ¿no?- el tono de la chica era cada vez más alto.

-si me lo dijiste- dijo Luna como si nada

-¿y admites que te has visto con él?- pregunto Nell algo sorprendida.

-yo no tengo nada que ver con él ¿porque habría de verlo?- Luna sabía que si ellas se enteraban de su amistad con Theo le harían la vida imposible, por eso habían acordado con él no decirle a nadie, para no tener problemas con sus amigos y sus prejuicios.

-no te hagas la tonta que yo sé que si se ven… simplemente los deje, pero ahora no va a ser así… él y yo nos comprometimos en navidad- la respiración de Luna se detuvo por un momento, pero hizo como si nada pasara -y ahora sí que no te lo voy a permitir, él va a ser mío, solo mío… pero no espero que me hagas caso solo por ser yo, lo harás porque si te veo cerca de él, mirándolo, haciéndole ojitos o lo que sea te juro que se lo diré al padre de Theo… no sé si lo sabes, pero él es un hombre al que le gusta que las cosas se hagan como él lo desea y si no es así alguien lo terminara pagando caro… ahora mi pregunta para ti es ¿quieres que Theo sufra a manos de su padre?- Luna recordó al instante todo lo que Theo le había contado sobre su padre, por lo que sabía ese hombre era despiadado, y ella no quería que le hiciera nada a Theo, aunque probablemente le dolería dejar de verlo lo haría por su bien, por lo que solo bajo la cabeza ante Ivonne.

-bueno parece que entendió- dijo Nell en un tono que denotaba su alivio.

-espero no tener que volver a hablar contigo, porque la próxima vas a saber quién soy- sin más las tres chicas se alejaron y desde la puerta Mary le tiro la varita a Luna, esta se acercó al lugar donde su varita había caído, se agacho para recogerla y se quedó así, sus ojos se había llenado de lágrimas, ¿Cómo haría para alejarlo de ella? Podía evitarlo, si eso era fácil, pero como evitar que él la encare en algún lugar… quizás si iba siempre con alguno de sus amigos…

Comenzó a pensar que haría… obviamente si se acercaba para decirle que no podría verlo más seria muy peligroso, además se tendría que enfrentar a sus preguntas… y de repente otra idea apareció en su cabeza… ¿quizás a él ni le importe no verla más? Si iba al caso no hacia tanto que eran amigos… quizás ni cuenta se daba que ella trataba de esquivarlo.

Volvía a estar perdida en su mente con todo este asunto, cuando escucho que la llamaban, rogo que no fuera él, y al darse vuelta suspiro aliviada al ver a Neville.

-Luna, voy al gran comedor, vienes- ella solo asintió, el chico le tendió el brazo y ella lo acepto gustosa… Neville fue uno de sus primeros amigos allí además de Ginny, era su hermano, ambos eran hijos únicos y se querían como tales –Loony ¿te pasa algo?- ella lo miro y no lo dudo un momento.

-si… tengo un problema…- Neville la miro extrañado, ella nunca tenía problemas, siempre respondía con una sonrisa a todos -con un chico

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?...- pregunto el chico poniéndose serio

-eso no importa… pero necesito que me ayudes… estoy casi segura que él no se acercara a mi mientras este con alguien… por lo que…

-bien no te preocupes, si necesitas a alguien que este contigo a sol y sombra… para eso están los hermanos- dijo el con una gran sonrisa, esto hizo sonreír a Luna y lo abrazo para agradecerle, al soltarse del abrazo vio que Theo se acercaba con sus amigos, y su cara le decía que no estaba muy feliz, ella simplemente hizo como si nada pasara sonrío y golpeo suavemente el hombro de Neville antes de empezar a correr hacia el gran comedor y decirle entre risas

-el ultimo es un torposoplo chueco- Neville río y salió corriendo detrás de ella, no tardo demasiado en alcanzarla. Esa era una de las cosas que sus amigos adoraban de ella, podía estar hablando de algo y salir con cualquier otra cosa en un segundo.

Desde ese día acordó con Neville que se verían al final de sus clases para ir a donde sea que tuvieran que ir ese día, harían las tareas juntos en la biblioteca y el la acompañaría a su torre cada día. Y así lo estaban haciendo, cada tanto se les sumaba Ginny, aunque esta no sabía nada de los motivos de Luna.

Luna se notaba cada día un poco más triste, y cuando veía a Theo con Ivonne solo deseaba correr y perderse en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que Neville no le dejaría sola. También se notaba que el humor de Theo no era nada bueno, los rumores corrían como pólvora en ese colegio, y más de medio colegio sabía que algo le pasaba a Nott y que no debían cruzarse en su camino, aunque nadie sabía los motivos, excepto Luna… en más de una ocasión lo habían encontrado en su camino, y ella solo agradecía la presencia de Neville, que hasta el momento cumplía con lo que le había dicho, Theo solo los miraba mal y continuaba con su camino… ya le había mandado unas cuantas lechuzas, pero a Luna se le hacía imposible contestárselas sin correr toda la tonta con sus lágrimas.

Esa mañana se despertó con una gran sensación de tristeza, hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún sueño que la ayudara a despertar feliz. Las clases de esa mañana trascurrieron sin contratiempos, y al mediodía al entrar al gran comedor rodeada de algunas de las chicas de Ravenclaw, se dirigió directo a su lugar habitual frente a Ginny, Neville todavía no había llegado, no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a comer, al rato el muchacho se sentó a su lado

-Hola Neville- espero no obtuvo repuesta -¿Neville todo bien?

-ehh si Luna, hola… perdona, estaba distraído…

-¿tanto estar junto a Luna se te pego su distracción?- pregunto la pelirroja riendo.

-no, es que me choque con Nott… ¿han notado que últimamente está de mal humor?

-sí, demasiado para lo que es él- comento la pelirroja mirando entre las cabezas de sus amigos al chico de ojos azul eléctrico.

-quizás se cansó de esa cargosa de Ivonne- comento Ron señalando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Theo empujaba a Ivonne se ponía de pie y se alejaba dejándola sola, ante la mirada de muchos alumnos.

Salió del gran comedor, no sin antes darle una mirada fugaz a Luna, ella sintió su mirada sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a responderla, siguió con lo suyo y trato de no meterse en la conversación.

Esa tarde tenía solo una clase y al salir de ella Neville la esperaría para ir a la biblioteca a terminar sus tareas, ya llevaba un buen rato esperando pero el chico no aparecía, así que decidió encaminarse hacia la biblioteca, probablemente lo encontraría de camino o allí. Iba caminando sumergida en su mente cuando noto que dos muchachos se acercaban a ella, lo reconoció al instante, no necesitaba demasiado, lo extrañaba tanto que reconocería hasta su sombra, pero en cuanto él la miro desvió la mirada, sentía que si miraba esos ojos se derretiría al instante, por lo que solo mostro la sonrisa que le salió en ese momento y miro hacia adelante, allí venia Neville tan rápido como podía, ella levanto su mano y lo saludo.

-Neville- este apuro un poco más el paso y se acercó a ella. Luna trataba de no mirar a Theo.

-Luna, lo siento, se me hizo tarde- dijo el chico mientras les echaba un vistazo de reojo a los Slytherin que pasaban por allí. Por lo visto el humor de Nott no había mejorado nada.

-no hay problema Neville iba a la biblioteca a esperarte- el sonrío, tomo la mano de Luna y salieron rumbo a la biblioteca.

Luna sentía que a Theo no le gustaba nada que lo ignorara y menos que fuera de un lugar a otro con Neville, y ya se le hacía que el choque que había tenido Neville con él ese día no era tan casual como parecía. Tendría que hacer algo, pero ese día no, estaba cansada, quizás mañana hablaría con Dumbledore.

Sus clases de la mañana habían terminado, ese día Neville no pasaría por ella a la salida de su clase, como la última materia la compartían con Gryffindor, iría con Ginny al gran comedor… pero la pelirroja se retiró un rato antes de la clase porque no se sentía bien, cosa que era mentira, solo Merlín sabía porque su amiga se había ido antes.

Trato de usar los caminos más transitados, así si se cruzaba con él, no correría mucho riesgo de que la detenga, para interrogarla… como nunca, iba atenta a las personas a su alrededor, y entonces las vio acercarse a ella, pensó que solo pasarían a su lado, pero no… Ivonne, Mary y Nell la arrinconaron contra una pared, y le lanzaron un hechizo paralizante, los que pasaban por allí simplemente las ignoraban, y entre las tres la arrastraron hasta un baño cercano, Nell cerró la puerta con un hechizo mientras Ivonne y Mary la empujaban contra una pared, y le quitaron parcialmente el hechizo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora que hice?- pregunto Luna un poco cansada, en verdad no se esperaba esto.

-¿Qué hiciste… que hiciste… te haces la tonta?- Luna no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Mary. Ivonne solo la miraba con odio.

-es tu culpa… por tú culpa me desprecia… pero esto no se queda así-ni bien Ivonne dijo esto Mary agarro a Luna, la apretó más contra la pared, le sujeto el brazo y lo extendió ante Ivonne, esta saco una navaja y la clavo en el antebrazo de Luna, lo cual hizo gritar a la chica, Mary la apretó más con su propio cuerpo y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras Ivonne deslizaba la navaja por la piel de Luna y decía –esto es para que recuerdes que él es mío, y lo juro si te acercas a él, será peor, empezare por tu cara e iré bajando y luego le diré lo que sea a su padre, lo peor que se me ocurra cosa de que Theo sufra como nunca- después de esto las dos comenzaron a reír como desquiciadas mientras Nell las miraba algo asustada.

Mary la soltó y Luna termino en el piso apretándose él brazo, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir.

-ahh y otra cosa ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que fuimos nosotras, te lo advierto- y diciendo esto las tres salieron del lugar dejando a Luna tirada y sangrando… entre el dolor y el llanto, recordó un hechizo para cortes sencillos, no sabía si funcionaria con este, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, hizo el hechizo y la herida al menos dejo de sangrar, pero todavía tenía un corte importante, la vendo como pudo, y al salir se chocó con Neville y Ginny que la estaban buscando.

-Luna ¿estás bien llevamos un rato buscán…- las palabras de Neville se cortaron al ver la sangre en la ropa de la chica.

-¿Qué te paso Luna?- la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre ella para ver cómo estaba.

-hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

-NO, no Neville, está bien, no es nada, ya no sangra.

-ya no sangra, pero mira este corte Luna… ¿quién te hizo esto?- dijo la pelirroja abriendo un poco el vendaje que se había hecho la rubia.

-Luna hay que curarte eso, no sé tú, pero yo no sé mucho de magia de sanación.

-chicos, solo necesito alguna poción para cerrar la herida y recuperar la sangre que perdí.

-¿y cómo pretendes que consigamos eso?… hay que decirle a madame Pomfrey que te cure- Luna miro a Ginny buscando ayuda, esta suspiro y dijo no de muy buena gana.

-puedo pedirle la capa a Harry y tomar las dos pociones de la enfermería.

No lo discutieron mucho más, sabían que no tenía sentido, después de todo Luna era realmente terca cuando se lo proponía, los tres se perdieron el almuerzo y sus clases esa tarde, tal como lo había dicho Ginny uso la capa de Harry y consiguió las pociones.

A Luna le costó un poco pero consiguió que Ginny y Neville le prometieran que no le dirían a nadie lo que le había pasado, les explico un poco pero no dio demasiados detalles, sabía que su amiga no se iba a conformar con tan poco como Neville, pero ya vería que hacer, ahora solo quería tomar algo para el dolor y dormir.


	8. Chapter 8 ¿por que me esquivas? (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

¿Por qué me esquivas? (Theo)

-más te vale que no lo arruines Nott.

-hare todo lo posible Pansy, gracias a los dos.

-bien supongo que nos vemos luego si no nos atrapan, jaja- y entre risas Blaise se llevó a Pansy por un pasillo dejando a Theo delante de la entrada a su sala común.

Theo suspiro y haciendo uso de toda su gracia, agilidad y sigilo comenzó a buscar a esa rubia que lo estaba volviendo loco. Después de un buen rato buscando la encontró en la biblioteca, se notaba que esperaba a alguien, estuvo tentado de acercarse, pero finalmente se apegó al plan manteniéndose a distancia tratando de que ella no lo note y comiéndose la cabeza, seguro de que esperaba a Longbotton, lo que estaba odiando a ese chico no tenía nombre.

Después de un buen rato esperando salió de la biblioteca, Theo la siguió, y por primera vez se alegró de todo el entrenamiento que su padre le había dado, todos esos castigos habían dado sus frutos y él podía ser una sombra siguiendo a alguien sin que lo notaran. Luna detuvo a más de un Gryffindor para preguntarles por sus amigos, algunos les respondían, otros la ignoraban, pero nadie los había visto desde su última clase. Theo noto que ella evitaba ciertos caminos, miraba con cuidado, dudaba un momento, luego seguía por otro lado, y eran precisamente los que él siempre usaba al salir de sus clases o daban a su sala común.

Se encontró con Lavender Brown, y le pregunto lo mismo que a los demás… Theo noto la preocupación en su rostro cuando está le respondió… por lo visto Ginny y Neville habían sido castigados junto a otro grupo de estudiantes, Theo suspiro deseando que no hubieran atrapado a Pansy y Blaise también, porque de ser así estaba seguro que se lo harían pagar.

Luna pensó durante un rato sentada junto a una ventana, se aproximaba el atardecer, de repente se levantó y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, Theo supo por la dirección que tomo que iba a los jardines, se apresuró detrás de ella, siempre con cuidado de que no lo vea.

Ella bordeo el lago hasta llegar al bosque prohibido, se internó en él y se detuvo en el pequeño claro donde estaban los thestrals, Theo maldijo por dentro "tantos lugares para ir y tenía que venir justo aquí".

Luna se sentó a los pies de un árbol y un pequeño thestral se hecho a su lado, ella solo sonrío y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Hola- ella se giró a verlo, pero no hubo sonrisa en su rostro como antes.

-Theodore Nott… ¿Qué haces aquí?- el levanto una ceja, preguntándose desde cuando había vuelto a ser Theodore Nott para ella.

-andaba cerca y te vi- ella se puso de pie y esquivo la mirada de Theo.

-mmm… yo… ya me estaba por ir- dio unos pasos tratando de evitar el lugar donde estaba Theo, pero este se movió con ella, hasta quedar delante de ella a unos pasos de distancia.

-no… no te vas de aquí, hasta que hables conmigo- era una orden, ella solo se quedó en su lugar todavía sin mirarlo y suspiro.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo mal? O… ¿Qué?- trato de acercarse más pero ella retrocedía cada paso que él daba.

-tu no hiciste nada… es que yo…- Theo la noto nerviosa, seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, eso lo desesperaba y ahora sujetaba su antebrazo derecho. Él dio otro paso hacia ella y al retroceder choca con un thestral, Luna se quedó quieta sin soltar su brazo y permitió que Theo se acerque.

-¿Qué es? ¿Estas con Longbotton y no quieres que me acerque a ti por eso?- la ira estallaba en sus ojos y su voz, Luna levanto levemente la mirada y mordió su labio inferior antes de responder.

-¿Qué? No, Neville es solo un amigo…- su voz era suave y pausada.

-entonces ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Porque ya no entiendo nada… Me ignoras, no apareciste más en nuestros lugares ¿Qué tengo que pensar? ¿Qué paso con el "estaré siempre para ti"?- su voz era suave con un pequeño toque de desesperación.

-solo, no quiero meterte en un lio con tu padre- respondió bastante angustiada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo harías eso?- Theo levanto la barbilla de Luna y sostuvo su rostro para que no le esquivara la mirada, sus ojos claros estaban nublados, como si en cualquier momento una cascada fue a salir de ellos.

-no puedo seguir estando contigo Theodore Nott… Ivonne me dijo…- Theo frunció el ceño

-¿Qué te dijo?- ella intento desviar la mirada pero él no se lo permitió

-dijo que se habían comprometido en navidad, y… que me aleje de ti porque se lo diría a tu padre y…- unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y un temblor estremeció su cuerpo, Theo la abrazo y susurro en su oído.

-nada de eso es verdad, no tengo nada con ella, ni lo voy a tener- se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos y seco las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas –y mi padre… me robo la infancia y no le voy a permitir que interfiera nunca más en mi vida… y menos si se trata de ti. – ella esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-yo… yo no… no puedo seguir con esto- Theo la soltó suavemente.

-¿no puedes qué? Luna… por favor no te alejes de mí.

-no puedo ser tu amiga… no puedo seguir con esto… solo me llenas de ilusiones y ya no lo resisto… no puedo verte sonreír como solo tú lo haces para que luego te vayas con otra- unas lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, Theo las seco suavemente y soltó una risita incrédula- y encima te ríes…- la cayo con uno de sus dedos.

-SHHH… ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo veas? … no te puedo sacar de mi mente, desde esa tarde en el pequeño lago, cuando estas cerca mío quiero besarte… siento celos y quiero matar a Longbotton porque él si puede estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, las vacaciones fueron una tortura y estas últimas semanas han sido el infierno… ¿tú me quieres volver loco?- Luna negó con la cabeza y él beso sus labios suavemente –pues parece que sí, me embrujaste con tu sonrisa y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella… me gustas mucho Luna Lovegood- ella sonrío y se acercó a los labios de él.

-tú también me gustas mucho Theodore Nott- susurro sobre los labios de él y lo beso… un beso dulce pero cargado de necesidad, al separarse permanecieron mirándose a los ojos –extrañaba tanto tus ojos y tú sonrisa.- y la sonrisa de ambos se amplió.

-yo también, en verdad me encanta tu sonrisa- de repente una expresión de dolor atravesó el rostro de Luna -¿Qué pasa?- Theo la miro de pies a cabeza, su mano izquierda sujetaba el antebrazo de ella, y ahora también estaba la otra mano de ella tratando de quitar la de él –Luna ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?… Déjame ver- su voz fue suave y dulce pero sus ojos le exigían la verdad, Luna bajo la cabeza y con cuidado levanto la manga de su túnica, dejando ver un vendaje con algunas manchas de poción verde -¿Qué te pasó?- Luna seguía en silencio mirando como él la examinaba -sigues sin responderme ¿no quieres que lea tu mente… no?- dijo él mientras con sumo cuidado quitaba las vendas descubriendo un feo corte de unos quince centímetros de largo y no tan profundo, ahora, habiendo usado pociones. Su mirada urgía una respuesta y Luna leyó la pregunta "¿quién?"

-¿no le vas a hacer nada… verdad?- el tomo su varita y apunto a la herida, murmuro algo, y Luna sintió en fuerte dolor, como cuando la herida fue hecha, pero al mirar está ya estaba cerrándose.

-duele un poco pero en un rato no vas a tener ni siquiera cicatriz…-volvió a mirarla a los ojos - ahora me decías… ¿quién?

-no sabía que pudieras…- se detuvo al ver su mirada seria -Theo… no creo que…

-Luna…

-promete que no la lastimaras.

-Lunaaa…- la mirada de ella mostraba decisión y eso a él le gustaba – ok… prometo no hacerle más de que te hizo a ti… ¿te parece bien?- Luna lo miro un momento y por su mirada supo que no iba a obtener una mejor oferta.

-ok… Ivonne y sus amigas me acorralaron en el baño hace dos días y volvió a advertirme que me aleje de ti, que tú eres suyo, pero no quería creerme cuando le decía que ya no nos veíamos, me lanzo un hechizo paralizante, luego me corto con una navaja y…- se detuvo al ver como Theo se había tensado y su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria.

-¿y?… continúa…-su voz fue un susurro peligroso. Luna decidió decirle la verdad, sabía que él es muy bueno en legeremancia, y si dudaba que ella le mentía podría meterse en su mente fácilmente, aunque le hubiera prometido que no lo haría

-y… si la delataba o me volvía a ver cerca de ti… lo próximo seria mi rostro y le diría a tu padre- él solo la miraba a los ojos y ella decidió continuar tan rápido como pudo –y como ya sabía todo lo que has sufrido con tu padre en tu niñez yo no quería que te hiciera nada más, menos por mi culpa además has vivido tanto tiempo sin ser mi amigo ni nada mío que pensé que podrías alejarte fácil de mí y- él la cayo con un beso y al liberar sus labios deposito uno de sus dedos en ellos para que ya no dijera nada, y sonrío.

-si hablas así de rápido se dificulta captar todo, respira tranquila ¿sí?... en cuanto a Ivonne, voy a aclarar las cosas con ella tan pronto como pueda, y por mi padre ya te dije que no te preocupes- el río y ella lo miro extrañada, con una clara pregunta en sus ojos –eres increíble… eso me causa gracia… te preocupa más que mi padre me haga algo en vez de preocuparte por ti misma- ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, él acaricio sus mejillas y volvió a besarla.

El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, ninguno quería separarse, pero sus pulmones insistieron, Luna miro a su alrededor, ya estaba oscureciendo y los thestrals comenzaban a desaparecer entre los árboles.

-y… ahora ¿Qué?- Theo suspiro.

-quiero que estés conmigo, pero… no es conveniente que estemos juntos mientras no detengan al señor tenebroso- el rostro de Theo se entristeció, ella sonrío y acaricio los labios de él.

-genial- Theo frunció el ceño y ella amplio su sonrisa depósito un beso en sus labios y susurro –siempre me gusto jugar a las escondidas- la sonrisa se contagió a los labios de Theo.

-entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia, aunque nadie más pueda saberlo y debamos estar escondidos?

-mmm… puedo pensarlo- Theo volvió a ponerse serio, y ella soltó una risita –claro que quiero- volvió a besarlo. – ¿volvemos? Ya es tarde.

-volvamos, tengo que ver que les paso a Pansy y Blaise.

-¿tampoco los encontrabas? Yo no pude encontrar a Ginny y Neville en toda la tarde

-lo sé- Luna lo miro levantando una ceja, él suspiro –bueno… tú no querías hablar conmigo y siempre estabas con ellos… y como Blaise y Pansy estaban cansados de mi mal humor decidieron ayudarme, asegurándose de alejarlos de ti por hoy- Theo mostro una sonrisa tímida, ella lo miro de reojo por un momento y luego le sonrío.

-¿hicieron que los castiguen por ti?

-supongo.

-¿y tú creías que no le importabas a nadie?- ambos rieron y siguieron, aunque Theo espero en el bosque prohibido hasta que Luna estuvo bastante lejos, y salió rumbo al castillo. Luna tenía razón, aunque sus amigos no lo entendían tan bien como ella, si se preocupaban por él.

Tenía más de un motivo para sonreír en este momento, pero su expresión cambio… solo podía pensar en Ivonne Rockman esa bruja lo molestaba hasta el momento pero, esto era demasiado… y no se iba a quedar así. Ella no conocía a Theodore Nott.


	9. Chapter 9 me gustas (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Me gustas (Luna)

Ya hacía dos días de su encuentro con Ivonne en el baño, seguía tomando pociones para el dolor, y untándose con otra para cerrar la herida, aunque parecía que no iba del todo bien, la rubia decidió que si no mejoraba nada ese día vería alguna manera de conseguir alguna otra poción, aunque ya sabía que madame Pomfrey había notado que le faltaban algunas pociones y estaba más atenta.

Su brazo derecho le dolía bastante, a pesar de los calmantes que tomaba, prácticamente no podía hacer nada con la mano derecha, disimulaba lo mejor que podía, pero había cosas que simplemente no podía hacer, como escribir, lo cual le dificultaba bastante las cosas en sus clases, a más de uno le había dado alguna excusa tonta, "me golpee la mano con un libro" "un hechizo revoto y me durmió todo el brazo" "un lala me pico el brazo y ahora no puedo moverlo" eran algunas de las que ya había usado y ya no sabía que más decir, si no se recuperaba pronto estaría en problemas.

Ese día había comenzado tranquilo, no se había cruzado ni a Theo o Ivonne en toda la mañana, durante el almuerzo, solo vio a la morocha sentada entre sus amigas, que como siempre la miraba con odio. Sus clases de la tarde terminaron y se encontraría con Neville y Ginny en la biblioteca, ellos eran los únicos que sabían de su herida, por lo que la estaban ayudando todo lo que podían con las tareas y demás.

Llego a la biblioteca y se ubicó en la mesa que acostumbraban usar, saco un libro de transformaciones y trato de leer mientras esperaba. El brazo le dolía, esa herida molestaba mucho, ya se la había curado y cambiado las vendas, trataba de no pensar en eso, quizás así no dolería tanto. Miraba a un lado y otro esperando que alguno de sus amigos apareciera, pero nada, después de un buen rato esperando y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, porque ellos se ocupaban de copiar su tarea, tomo sus cosas y salió, decidida a buscarlos, era raro, sobre todo de Neville, él no le había fallado ni un día, aunque sea tarde, pero llegaba.

Caminaba por los pasillos, asegurándose de que no fueran los que pudiera usar Theo, ya los conocía, se había aprendido su horario, y según el día sabia cuáles eran los caminos que él podría llegar a usar, vio a un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor junto a una ventana y se acercó a preguntarles si habían visto a Neville o Ginny, pero nada, ninguno los había visto desde el almuerzo, y así siguió un buen rato más, deteniendo a cada Gryffindor que se cruzaba, pero todos le daban una respuesta parecida… hasta que encontró a Lavender, si alguien sabía algo tenía que ser ella, la chica más cotilla de Gryffindor…

-disculpa Lavender, ¿has visto a Ginny o Neville?

-ahh Luna- la miro de pies a cabeza y luego continuo –lo que sé es que Neville estaba fuera del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras y por lo visto cuando los alumnos que estaban adentro salieron se armó un lio, de repente volaron hechizos para un lado y otro, y alguno le pego a Snape, por lo que todo el grupo quedo castigado, y creo que Neville y Ginny estaban entre ellos- por un momento la preocupación apareció en el rostro de Luna, y prácticamente ni cuenta se dio que Lavender se fue dejándola nuevamente sola.

Luna se sentó en el marco de una ventana, ¿Cómo podían meterse siempre en líos así?, pobre Neville, tanto que le agrada Snape, estar castigado con él vigilándolo… en su mente seguían dando vueltas sus amigos, el dolor del brazo había cesado un poco, quizás la última poción que se tomo estaba haciendo efecto. Miro por la ventana, se acercaba el atardecer, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y su mente fue ocupada por los thestrals, hacia demasiado tiempo que no los visitaba, y no lo dudó ni un momento se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia los jardines, el atardecer les encantaba a los thestrals. Llego al pequeño claro donde estos se reunían, había al menos diez, y unas cuantas crías, se sentó a los pies de un enorme árbol, una de las crías se acercó a ella y se hecho a sus pies, la sonrisa de Luna se amplió y comenzó a acariciar a la criatura que se quedaba muy tranquila.

-hola- su corazón se detuvo, conocía esa voz, no podía ser, no podía estar allí, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se giró lentamente a verlo… si allí estaba él, su tortura constante, él chico que jamás abandonaba su mente.

-Theodore Nott… ¿Qué haces aquí?- las palabras salieron como si nada, y sonó igual que antes de que fueran amigos, el levanto una ceja, y Luna supo que su tono no le gusto.

-andaba cerca y te vi- Luna se puso de pie y esquivo la mirada de Theo, sus ojos azul eléctrico le estaban taladrando la cabeza, no soportaba la fuerza de su mirada, sabía que no podría alejarlo de ella si la miraba así.

-mmm… yo… ya me estaba por ir- dio unos pasos tratando de evitar el lugar donde estaba Theo, pero este se movió con ella, hasta quedar delante de ella a unos pasos de distancia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas como estaban y ya?

-no… no te vas de aquí, hasta que hables conmigo- eso definitivamente era una orden, aunque no hacia tanto que se trataban, ella ya había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien, por lo que se quedó en su lugar, sin mirarlo y suspiro.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- ¿Cómo si no lo supiera?

-¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo mal? O… ¿Qué?- él chico trato de acercarse más, Luna sabía que eso no sería bueno, así que solo decidió tratar de mantener la distancia y alejarse cada paso que el daba hacia ella.

-tu no hiciste nada… es que yo…- realmente estaba nerviosa, no podía mirarlo, y ahora su antebrazo volvía a doler, no podía demostrarle que algo le dolía, sujeto su herida. Él dio otro paso hacia ella y al retroceder choca con un thestral, ya no podía escapar, debía aceptar lo que sentía y pasaba, se quedó quieta sin soltar su brazo y permitió que Theo se acerque.

-¿Qué es? ¿Estas con Longbotton y no quieres que me acerque a ti por eso?- la ira estallaba en los ojos y la voz, del chico Luna levanto levemente la mirada y mordió su labio inferior antes de responder.

-¿Qué? No, Neville es solo un amigo…- trato de que su voz fuera suave y pausada.

-entonces ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Porque ya no entiendo nada… Me ignoras, no apareciste más en nuestros lugares ¿Qué tengo que pensar? ¿Qué paso con el "estaré siempre para ti"?- su voz era suave con un pequeño toque de desesperación, eso rompía el corazón de Luna, en verdad estaba sufriendo por ella, y eso solo logro angustiarla más

-solo, no quiero meterte en un lio con tu padre- las palabras se escaparon de sus labios

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo harías eso?- Theo sujeto su rostro con cuidado, pero también algo fuerte para que no le esquivara la mirada, Luna sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a acularse en sus ojos.

-no puedo seguir estando contigo Theodore Nott… Ivonne me dijo…- Theo frunció el ceño

-¿Qué te dijo?- ella intento desviar la mirada pero él no se lo permitió

-dijo que se habían comprometido en navidad, y… que me aleje de ti porque se lo diría a tu padre y…- sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, cerró los ojos y un temblor estremeció su cuerpo, sintió la cercanía del cuerpo de Theo, y como de repente sus brazos la rodearon y su respiración junto a su oído, le erizo la piel.

-nada de eso es verdad, no tengo nada con ella, ni lo voy a tener- se separó un poco de ella, sus ojos se encontraron, y él seco las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas –y mi padre… me robo la infancia y no le voy a permitir que interfiera nunca más en mi vida… y menos si se trata de ti. – Luna no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al escuchar esto.

-yo… yo no… no puedo seguir con esto- Theo la soltó suavemente.

-¿no puedes qué? Luna… por favor no te alejes de mí- su tono era más que una súplica. Y algo dentro de Luna se encendió, esa verdad que había estado allí durante tanto tiempo salió a la luz, y ya no se lo guardaría.

-no puedo ser tu amiga… no puedo seguir con esto… solo me llenas de ilusiones y ya no lo resisto… no puedo verte sonreír como solo tú lo haces para que luego te vayas con otra- Luna solo hablo, en verdad no sabía de donde venía todo esto, pero sentía que si no se lo decía explotaría, unas lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, Theo las seco suavemente y soltó una risita, la cual hizo aparecer un pequeño destello de enojo en su interior - y encima te ríes…- él solo deposito uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y la cayo.

-SHHH… ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo veas? … no te puedo sacar de mi mente, desde esa tarde en el pequeño lago, cuando estas cerca mío quiero besarte… siento celos y quiero matar a Longbotton porque él si puede estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, las vacaciones fueron una tortura y estas últimas semanas han sido el infierno… ¿tú me quieres volver loco?- Luna negó con la cabeza y él beso sus labios suavemente –pues parece que sí, me embrujaste con tu sonrisa y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella… me gustas mucho Luna Lovegood- ella sonrío y se acercó a los labios de él.

-tú también me gustas mucho Theodore Nott- susurro sobre los labios de él y lo beso… un beso dulce pero cargado de necesidad, y deseo, hacía mucho que deseaba ese beso, al separarse permanecieron mirándose a los ojos –extrañaba tanto tus ojos y tú sonrisa.- y la sonrisa de ambos se amplió.

-yo también, en verdad me encanta tu sonrisa- de repente sintió la mano de Theo sobre su herida, y no pudo evitar la explosión de dolor, y él la noto -¿Qué pasa?- Luna traro de quitar la mano de Theo de su brazo –Luna ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?… Déjame ver- sus ojos exigían saber, Luna bajo la cabeza y con cuidado levanto la manga de su túnica, dejando ver el vendaje -¿Qué te pasó?- la expresión de Theo se hacía cada vez más seria al examinar su brazo -sigues sin responderme ¿no quieres que lea tu mente… no?- dijo él mientras con sumo cuidado quitaba las vendas descubriendo el corte que Ivonne le hizo. Su mirada urgía una respuesta y Luna leyó la pregunta "¿quién?" sabía que no podía mentirle, pero si sabía algo de Theo era que no se iba a quedar así como si nada al saberlo.

-¿no le vas a hacer nada… verdad?- el tomo su varita y apunto a la herida, murmuro algo, y Luna sintió en fuerte dolor, como cuando la herida fue hecha, pero al mirar está ya estaba cerrándose.

-duele un poco pero en un rato no vas a tener ni siquiera cicatriz…-volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con una expresión seria - ahora me decías… ¿quién?

-no sabía que pudieras…- trato de cambiar el tema, pero su mirada se lo impidió -Theo… no creo que…

-Luna…

-promete que no la lastimaras- y lo miro seria con toda la decisión que pudo

-Lunaaa… ok… prometo no hacerle más de que te hizo a ti… ¿te parece bien?- bien, por lo que lo conocía sabía que iba a obtener una oferta mejor, y dejar el tema allí no era opción porque insistiría o se metería en su mente.

-ok… Ivonne y sus amigas me acorralaron en el baño hace dos días y volvió a advertirme que me aleje de ti, que tú eres suyo, pero no quería creerme cuando le decía que ya no nos veíamos, me lanzo un hechizo paralizante, luego me corto con una navaja y…

-¿y?… continúa…-su voz fue un susurro peligroso. Así que Luna pensó hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

-y… si la delataba o me volvía a ver cerca de ti… lo próximo seria mi rostro y le diría a tu padre y como ya sabía todo lo que has sufrido con tu padre en tu niñez yo no quería que te hiciera nada más, menos por mi culpa además has vivido tanto tiempo sin ser mi amigo ni nada mío que pensé que podrías alejarte fácil de mí y- de repente sintió los labios de Theo sobre los suyos y al separarse de ellos dejo uno de sus dedos sobre ellos para que no siga hablando.

-si hablas así de rápido se dificulta captar todo, respira tranquila ¿sí?... en cuanto a Ivonne, voy a aclarar las cosas con ella tan pronto como pueda, y por mi padre ya te dije que no te preocupes- el río y ella lo miro extrañada –eres increíble… eso me causa gracia… te preocupa más que mi padre me haga algo en vez de preocuparte por ti misma- ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, él acaricio sus mejillas y volvió a besarla, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire.

-y… ahora ¿Qué?- Theo suspiro.

-quiero que estés conmigo, pero… no es conveniente que estemos juntos mientras no detengan al señor tenebroso- vio la tristeza en el rostro de Theo y pensó es como un niño al que le dices que no puede ir al parque, y eso le dio una idea, sonrío y acaricio los labios de él.

-genial- Theo frunció el ceño y ella amplio su sonrisa depósito un beso en sus labios y susurro –siempre me gusto jugar a las escondidas- la sonrisa se contagió a los labios de Theo.

-entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia, aunque nadie más pueda saberlo y debamos estar escondidos?

-mmm… puedo pensarlo- Theo volvió a ponerse serio, y ella soltó una risita, era tan lindo cuando hacia eso –claro que quiero- volvió a besarlo. – ¿volvemos? Ya es tarde.

En verdad ya había oscurecido, y volvieron charlando por el bosque prohibido, Luna se adelantó y entro directo al gran comedor, todavía no había nadie, en un rato comenzarían a llegar los alumnos para la cena, se ubicó en la mesa de Gryffindor, tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y algo le decía que duraría mucho, unos momentos después comenzaron a llegar los alumnos de las diferentes casas, entre todos llegaron Ginny y Neville, se los veía algo molestos, pensó en si debí decirles que fue por su culpa que terminaron castigados o no, pero en cuanto se acercaron más decidió que no hacía falta. Ambos se disculparon por haberla dejado sola, y comenzaron a quejarse de Mary y Nell, por lo visto por su culpa todos terminaron castigados, y Pansy y Blaise también, pensó en lo que le había dicho Theo mientras volvían, y sonrío… sintió que alguien la miraba, desvió sus ojos hacia la entrada y allí estaba él, la miro a los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esa sonrisa que ella adoraba, y sin más camino hasta su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, con más de una mirada sobre él.

-WOW, no lo creí posible, pero Nott es igual o más guapo que Malfoy cuando sonríe, ¿viste eso Luna?- susurro la pelirroja acercándose más a la rubia, que solo sonrío y asintió, pensando en que diría su amiga si se enteraba que él era su novio… "novio", todavía no podía creer eso, era extraño, pero le encantaba. Ambas miraban disimuladamente al chico de ojos azul eléctrico, que parecía confundido y miraba a su alrededor, de repente sus ojos chocaron por un momento, y una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios, luego volvió a su expresión sería normal, al rato apareció Ivonne y se colgó de su cuello, eso a Luna no le gusto, pero por la expresión de Theo supo que a él le gusto menos que a ella, de golpe se puso de pie haciendo que ella cayera al piso, por un momento se hizo silencio en el lugar, y él le dijo algo… pero desde donde estaba no llegaba a escucharlo, y por dentro deseo que no le dijera nada de lo que ella le había contado, unos segundos después volvió a sentarse e ignorar a la morocha, que se levantó bastante molesta, toco el hombre del chico, pero se detuvo, por lo visto no se sentía bien, y termino vomitando contra uno de los muros, pero Theo no volvió a reaccionar ante ella. Después de que se la llevaran la cena transcurrió normal, a pesar de los constantes cuchicheos sobre lo ocurrido, Luna vio a Theo cuando se retiró con sus amigos y le regalo una sonrisa, pero al instante volvió a escuchar a Ginny que volvía a quejarse por su castigo.

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia la torre Ravenclaw con Ginny y Neville, cuando este le pregunto.

-¿Luna cómo está tu brazo? Con todo lo del castigo me olvide de peguntarte, en verdad me preocupo dejarte tanto tiempo sola- se notaba que él chico estaba arrepentido por ello.

-perfecto, y respecto a eso… ya no tienes que preocuparte ni estar todo el tiempo conmigo.

-un momento… ¿Qué paso Luna… que no nos estas contando?- la pelirroja miro seria a su amiga.

-nada solo que arregle mi problema, y ya todo está bien, incluso mi herida esta curada- dijo mostrándoles el brazo, donde no había herida ni marca alguna, ambos miraron sorprendidos el brazo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Ginny tocando el lugar donde había estado la enorme herida.

-bueno solo voy a decir, que él me curo, y ya no tienen que preocuparse todo está más que bien- dijo casi en un suspiro sonriendo.

-ahh Luna tienes que decirme ¿quién es?- suplico Ginny tomándola de las manos.

-por ahora acordamos no decirle a nadie, cuando pueda ten por seguro que te contare- y sin más solo se despidió, respondió la pregunta del águila en la puerta y entro en su torre.

Sabía que su amiga seguiría insistiendo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante esa noticia, había escuchado más de una vez a sus amigos de Gryffindor despotricar contra los Slytherin, así que solo decidió dejarlo en secreto hasta que fuera un buen momento para revelarlo.

Esa noche soñó con Dumbledore lo veía caer desde la torre de astronomía y la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Despertó a mitad de la noche por ese sueño y una pregunta se instaló en su cabeza… "¿debía decírselo al director?".


	10. Chapter 10 sonrisas y maldición (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Sonrisa y maldición (Theo)

Theo llego al gran comedor a tiempo para la cena, se detuvo en la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una rubia que se dirigía saltando desde la mesa de Ravenclaw a la de Gryffindor, y la alegría lo invadió, pero él sabía disimular muy bien sus emociones, o eso pensaba, sintió como algunas miradas se posaban en él mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, con la elegancia característica de un aristócrata Slytherin, miro de reojo a cierta rubia ahora sentada entre los Gryffindor, ya no había tristeza en sus ojos y esa sonrisa era totalmente real. Miró a su mesa, Pansy lo saludaba levantando su mano e indicándole el lugar que seguramente había reservado para él, siguió como si nada, aunque sentía que cada vez eran más los ojos que se posaban en él, escucho varios suspiros a su paso, pero no les dio importancia a eso, ni a las sonrisas tontas que ponían las muchachas por donde pasaba, su mente estaba perdida en otra cosa… en cierta rubia de mirada cristalina y pensando que haría con esa morocha, que según él se merecía el peor castigo posible.

Llego al lugar, se sentó junto a Pansy y entonces noto que tanto ella como Draco y Blaise lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara, él cambio su expresión, pidiendo una explicación.

-Draco… creo que vas a tener que cuidarte… te va a robar el puesto del más sexi del colegio – comento Blaise, Theo frunció el ceño, Pansy y Blaise rieron y Draco lo miro levantando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

-¿Es eso lo que pretendes Nott?... te advierto es divertido, pero en ocasiones puede ser molesto…- dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras como él acostumbraba.

-¿De qué rayos hablan ustedes?

-Theo…- miro a Pansy sin cambiar su expresión –creo que las chicas del colegio acaban de descubrir lo sexi que te ves sonriendo- Theo entrecerró los ojos y la miro fijo, de que rayos hablaba... él no… volvió a ver a Blaise y Draco que ahora se doblaban de la risa… hecho un vistazo alrededor y seguía habiendo muchos ojos sobre él, incluso parecía que algunos profesores se habían fijado en él… cuando sus ojos chocaron fugazmente con unos celestes soñadores, llenos de dulzura, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, involuntaria, que desapareció tan rápido como se formó.

Paso una mano por su cabello, y se escucharon unos cuantos suspiros, lo que hizo que sus amigos rieran más… "¿fui tan estúpido como para entrar sonriendo al gran comedor? IDIOTA" se regañaba mentalmente una y otra vez. En eso siente que alguien se acerca a él, sabía quién era, se había colgado tanto de su cuello en esas últimas semanas que ya hasta su perfume conocía.

Esa había sido la primer cosa que odio de ella, ese perfume de vainilla, detestaba esa fragancia, que se pegaba a sus prendas con mucha facilidad, lo segundo que aborrecía era su voz, totalmente chillona, estridente, y por si eso fuera poco los modismos y entonaciones que tenía eran totalmente desagradable… delataba en su forma de hablar que era una niña mimada, consentida y pretenciosa, que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Durante todo ese tiempo la soporto lo mejor que pudo… siempre lo ayudaba repetir en su mente "debes respetar a las mujeres siempre" eso la salvo en más de una ocasión de terminar en él suelo o recibir algún hechizo… pero hoy Theo descubrió que definitivamente odiaba a esa chica con todo su ser, casi tanto como a su padre, y verdaderamente no quería que se acercara a él, porque ese día corría el riesgo de perder completamente el control y matarla con sus propias manos…

Recordó la promesa que hacia un rato le hizo a Luna, suspiro y dijo…

-me tocas y te arrepientes- su voz sonó tranquila y un poco más alta de lo normal, en su interior estaba estallando una tormenta… no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera la miro, sabía que no soportaría verla sin romper su promesa.

Ella simplemente lo ignoro como hacia siempre, que Theo le decía algo por el estilo y se abrazó a su cello dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Theo se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, su cuerpo no soportaba el contacto con ella, sentía que iba a explotar… el sorpresivo movimiento hizo que la chica soltar el agarre y trastabillara, él se giró, la miró a los ojos y repentinamente supo que hacer…

-cada vez que me toques enfermaras, todo mal que hagas en ti se repetirá, y si tienes malas intenciones la suerte no te acompañara- su voz fue un susurro, su mirada estaba cargada de ira y sed de venganza, de repente sus ojos azul eléctrico se nublaron y el comenzó a murmurar palabras que pocos escuchaban y ninguno entendía, al terminar cerro sus ojos volvió a girar y se sentó junto a Pansy, todos lo miraban con una expresión de sorpresa y algo de reproche, mientras parte de las otras mesas seguían mirándolo mientras murmuraban entre ellos.

Ivonne no comprendía que acaba de suceder, ya estaba algo acostumbrada a los desplantes del muchacho, pero nunca lo había visto así y quería una explicación, volvió a acercarse a él, toco su hombro, él no se movió, pero de repente ella comenzó a sentirse mal, era una sensación extraña, algo que subía y bajaba en su interior, sintió náuseas y todo lo que estaba en su estómago intentaba salir, y sin poder decir siquiera una palabra se encontró inclinada cerca de un muro vomitando sin poder detenerse.

Algunos se movieron a ayudar a la chica, su amiga Mary fue la primera…Theo ni siquiera se giró, solo miraba a sus amigos, y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-acabas de ponerle una maldición… - no era una pregunta, Draco sabía lo que significaba lo murmurado, pues era el único allí que conocía esa magia, además de Theo -¿podemos saber porque?…

-buena pregunta hace tiempo que te molesta y nunca le habías hecho nada, más allá de amenazarla- interrumpe Blaise.

-porque se lo merece- Blaise le lanzo una mirada de reproche y el suspiro –la amenazo y lastimo- la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de sus amigos -bastante grave… esa herida tenía unos cuantos días y no había terminado de sanar incluso con pociones.

-no me jodas ¿ese bombón es así de peligroso? – Blaise reía mientras preguntaba y miraba como desaparecían con la chica por la puerta del gran comedor.

-les dije que la muy estúpida trato de amenazarme en más de una ocasión.

-no… no nos dijiste eso Pansy- Blaise volvió la mirada hacia Pansy serio

-pues es bastante tonta si comete una estupidez así… mira que intentar hacer eso sabiendo que tú eres una de las mujeres más peligrosas aquí- los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de Draco.

-bueno yo voto porque dejemos de hablar de esta loca y volvamos a lo importante- Blaise miró a Theo –no te vamos a preguntar cómo te fue, esa respuesta la supimos al verte entrar aquí- todos soltaron algunas risas – pero si queremos conocer algunos detalles más.

-¡¿después nosotras somos las cotillas?!- Pansy simulo ofenderse, pero enseguida sonrió y volvió a ver a Theo –pero… nos lo debes Nott, pasamos toda la tarde encerrados en un aula con cuatro Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y otras tres serpientes.

-¿Cómo atraparon a tantos?- pregunto Draco entre risas.

-culpa de la mejor amiga de Ivonne- se notaba la furia en la voz de Pansy.

-Pansy, vele el lado positivo, pudimos hacer que carguen con toda la culpa- ella y Blaise rieron.

Theo se relajó, ya no había tantos ojos sobre él, juzgando lo sucedido. Decidieron ir a la habitación de Draco, para hablar más tranquilos, todos tenían algo que contar ese día. Antes de salir del gran comedor él no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, su sonrisa era radiante, y como si la hubiera llamado con esa mirada, los ojos de ella se centraron un momento en los suyos, y luego volvieron a ver a la pelirroja que se quejaba a su lado, él sonrío para sí y se alejó con sus amigos.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, ¿quien diría que hacia un rato había estado a punto de matar a alguien? suspiro, Luna lo había salvado… de no ser porque lo obligo a hacer aquella promesa,¿ quien sabe que le habría hecho a Ivonne?… quizás en verdad Luna lo conocía más de lo que él creía… incluso mejor de lo que él se conocía…


	11. Chapter 11 Ivonne vuelve a I (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Ivonne vuelve a atacar I (Luna)

Llevaba unos días tratando de hablar con el director, pero nunca lo encontraba. Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores lo primero que hizo al entrar al gran comedor fue ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sonreírle a Theo, él no demostraba demasiado, pero sabía que la había visto, su mirada paso como si nada por el resto del lugar, pero algo la hizo volver a mirar la mesa de profesores, y si allí estaba el Dumbledore, después de días de esperar verlo, allí estaba, se sentó a desayunar, termino antes que los demás y decidió esperar al director en la entrada de su oficina, y después de esperar un rato el director apareció ante ella.

-señorita Lovegood buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-buenos días señor, si necesito hablar con usted.

-bien en ese caso, acompáñeme- dijo mientras la gárgola les daba paso a las escaleras, entraron a la oficina y Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, mientras el hacía lo mismo, y espero a que ella iniciara.

-señor usted sabe que yo suelo tener sueños que se hacen realidad- el anciano asintió con la cabeza –bueno… hace unos días tuve uno sobre usted… donde…

-Luna- la interrumpió –gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ese es un futuro que no se puede cambiar, y lo sabes- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pero señor, tal vez usted…- la sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió y Luna solo lo miro algo sorprendida.

-eres una digna hija de tu madre, y una verdadera bruja de la luna, aunque no me creas, tu nos vas a ayudar a todos… pero ya deja de preocuparte por mí, ya viví suficiente… déjame ser yo quien me preocupe por ti… ¿tienes algo más que contarme?- la mano de Luna fue inconscientemente a su antebrazo derecho, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza –bien, creo que entonces nos veremos luego.

Luna no terminaba de entender a ese hombre, pero aunque le costara admitirlo, él tenía razón, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa visión… y si lo pensaba tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse, había notado la presencia de Mary y Nell cerca de los lugares y en los pasillos que ella solía tomar, eso no debería de ser raro… pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, tenía un presentimiento que la perturbaba, pero no quería decirle a nadie, no quería volver a preocupas a Neville y mucho menos a Theo, solo trataba de convencerse de que solo era impresión suya, quizás si les había tomado algo de miedo… quien sabía, puede que con él tiempo se le pasara.

Ya hacía dos meses que era la novia de Theo, seguían encontrándose como antes en diferentes lugares del colegio. Aunque Ivonne y sus amigas no habían vuelto a molestarla Luna seguía teniendo ese extraño presentimiento, y ese día era más fuerte que nunca.

Desde que se levantó esa mañana sus sentidos estaban muy alertas, cada ruido o cosa a su alrededor la hacían girarse para ver que era, y eso la estaba haciendo sentirse muy intranquila, así paso la mañana y parte de su tarde, si le preguntaban no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se había hablado durante las clases ese día.

Al salir de su última clase se sentía mareada, fue al baño, tenía que mojare un poco la cara, escucho que Ginny la llamaba, no le hizo caso, ya la alcanzaría en el baño, pero al entrar se encontró con Ivonne y sus amigas, antes de que pudiera hacer algo la habían paralizado, escucho un grito de Ginny y la puerta que se cerraba.

-Nell asegura esa puerta… por tu bien que la pelirroja no entre- dijo Mary sin dejar de apuntar a Luna.

Ivonne se veía realmente furiosa y con un dejo de locura en la mirada, caminaba de un lado a otro sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo paralizado de Luna, de repente saco una navaja, la misma con la que le había cortado el brazo, y se la da a Mary, quien la toma y se acerca a Luna mientras Ivonne le lanzaba un hechizo silenciador.

-la verdad no quiero que tus inútiles gritos me interrumpan- dijo, mientras Mary comenzaba a hacerle pequeños cortes a Luna –lo hiciste bien, fingiendo que estás loca, que eres demasiado distraída chocando con él cada vez que podías… no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero de alguna forma te lo ganaste… eres una MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITA- de repente le quito la navaja a Mary y comenzó a cortar y golpear a Luna, mientras gritaba y reía como desquiciada, los cortes eran cada vez más grandes y profundos –MALDITOS… TU Y ÉL TRATRARON DE BURLARSE DE MI, Y ESO ES ALGO QUE SE PAGA MUY CARO, NADIE SE BURLA DE MIIII- grito y soltó una risa estridente.

Luna sentía cada corte y como la sangre emanaba de ellos, escuchaba la risa y gritos de Ivonne… y otra cosa… golpes, seguramente era Ginny tratando de entrar… todo le dolía, no podía moverse ni hablar, comenzó a sentirse mareada, estaba segura de que ya había perdido bastante sangre y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, lo último que vio fueron dos siluetas acercándose a ella y apuntando a Ivonne con sus varitas...

_-hola mi Loony… despierta- sus parpados pesaban, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró en un campo repleto de flores, y delante de ella estaba su madre, vestida de blanco, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y el cabello rubio suelto y adornado con aquellas pequeñas flores, como lo hacia ella cuando niña._

_-¿mamá… dónde estoy… morí?_

_-no amor, solo estas inconsciente- dijo entre risas -y aproveche para decirte algo importante, probablemente no lo recuerdes todo, pero en su momento lo harás… sé que amas a Theo, y él también te ama, como no tienes una idea- esto dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Luna –hay algo que debes saber, él tiene poderes muy especiales, pero todavía no han terminado de despertar… cuando lo hagan, y no falta demasiado para ello, pueden ser algo bueno, o algo muy malo…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Luna…- una voz dulce sonó a su espalda y al girarse se encontró con una bella mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, con ojos celestes y una dulce sonrisa, también vestía de blanco y llevaba una pequeña flor enredada en su cabello –tú haces feliz a Theo, y eso le permitirá controlar todo ese poder… pero si a pesar de todo el poder lo domina…_

_-solo tú podrás detenerlo… en verdad lo siento amor… tienes la sabiduría de generaciones de brujas de la luna, esta todo en tu interior, solo debes dejarlo salir._

_-ahora debes irte, ya es tiempo de que despiertes… traten de ser felices- una especie de neblina comenzó a inundarlo todo y Luna volvía a estar sola._

Luna abrió los ojos, tenía una extraña sensación, había soñado algo, algo importante, pero como de costumbre no lo recordaba… pero de repente el dolor devolvió su mente a la realidad, estaba en la enfermería, recordaba que Ivonne y Mary la atacaron, el movimiento de una sombra llamo su atención, era Theo que entraba, se lo veía muy preocupado, cerró los ojos y espero a que se acercara, estuvo así un rato y nada, no se escuchaba nada, entreabrió los ojos y ya estaba delante de ella observando sus heridas, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera así de silencioso?, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en ello y no se aguantó más.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí viendo- él extendió su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Luna mientras intentaba sonreír, la chica puso su mano sobre la de él, en verdad estaba preocupado-¡qué cara! Cualquiera diría que es a ti a quien atacaron… ¿tan mal me veo que no puedes cambiar esa cara?- Luna hizo un puchero y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, él beso sus labios y susurro.

-tu siempre eres hermosa- la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y siguió –lo siento Luna, esto es mi culpa, si yo no…- Luna lo callo depositando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

-esto no es tu culpa, y… no sé cómo, pero estoy segura que de no ser por ti, ahora estaría mucho peor- él se estremeció –no sé qué hiciste, pero lo que sea hoy me quito su mano de la boca de Theo y lo beso –gracias- esto hizo sonreír al chico.

Al día siguiente Ivonne fue trasladada a San Mungo, sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, pero no podían avanzar con ellas para cerrarlas. Ya no volvería al colegio, tanto ella como Mary fueron expulsadas y a Nell le permitieron quedarse con la advertencia de que si hacia algo a quien fuera también seria expulsada.

Luna se encontraba otra vez en la oficina del director, sus heridas ya habían sanado, la magia era genial, no tenía ni una marca, lo único que le quedaba era alguna que otra mancha verdosa de los moretones, que poco a poco desaparecían.

-Luna… ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que había pasado antes con Ivonne?

-no fue gran cosa, no tenía importancia…

-¿no tenía importancia? Luna tienes que preocuparte por ti también, no solo por los demás… ¿te das cuenta que Ivonne pudo haberte matado? de no ser por las señoritas Parkinson y Weasley y lo que sea que él señor Nott, le haya hecho, aunque no lo admita.

-lo sé todos me dicen lo mismo

-bueno, me alegro de que estés bien, y en verdad comienza a pensar en ti.

Todos tenían razón, tenía que pensar un poco más en ella, en su seguridad, Theo ya le había llamado la atención por eso, también Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Harry y ahora también Dumbledore… pero ella no sabía porque simplemente no podía… siempre había alguien con un problema más importante que el suyo. Seguía sintiendo que había algo importante que no recordaba, pero como su padre decía "a veces los narggles se llevan nuestras cosas y nos las devuelven cuando menos lo esperamos" quizás los narggles se llevaron su recuerdo y cuando menos lo pensara se lo devolverían.


	12. Chapter 12 Ivonne vuelve a II (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Ivonne vuelve a atacar II (theo)

Ya hacía unas cuantas semanas que Theo y Luna eran novios, aunque casi nadie lo sabía, solo los amigos de él, y la verdad es que nadie sospechaba nada, ella seguía como siempre en una nube llena de narggles, ya sea estando sola o con sus amigos, distraída y soñadora mirando el mundo a su manera, mientras que Theo volvió a la normalidad, su humor ya no era terrible, era feliz pero se controlaba, de no sonreír frente a todos y demostrar lo que sentía.

Había estado muy pendiente de Luna cuando ella lo esquivaba y seguía estándolo, con la diferencia de que ahora la vigilaba por si Ivonne trataba de volver a hacerle algo. Esa mujer no era de las que se dejaban vencer.

Después de que le lanzara esa maldición, cosa que ella no comprendió bien en un principio, siguió insistiendo, acercándose y saltando sobre él, hasta que después de sufrir vómitos, terribles picazones, ataques de estornudos, brotes de ronchas y desmayos todo sin explicación alguna, madame Pomfrey llego a la conclusión de que podía ser alérgica a alguna cosa, y por lo visto una luz se encendió en su mente ese día…

_Theo estaba hablando con Blaise en su sala común, cuando de repente_

_-Theodore Nott… a ti te estaba buscando- él desvió su mirada hacia la chica, sus ojos negros soltaban chispas, y su cabello siempre perfecto lucia algo enmarañado, él no se movió ni respondió, lo cual enfureció más a la chica -¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE?- grito logrando que todos los que estaban en la sala se giraran a verlos._

_-te advertí que te alejaras de mi- dijo en tono neutro con una sonrisa de lado._

_-¿Qué me hiciste?... ¿un hechizo? Quítamelo YAAAAA…o sino- entrecerró los ojos y levanto su dedo amenazando, Theo solo frunció el ceño y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba._

_-o sino… ¿Qué?... tengo que recordarte que no puedes tocarme sin enfermar- hizo una leve mueca con los labios, y eso la enfureció más, saco su varita para lanzarle un hechizo… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya estaba petrificada. Los que observaban la escena se asombraron de la rapidez de Theo. _

_Se puso de pie y se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Ivonne, le quito la varita y la tiro a uno de los rincones oscuros de la sala_

_-no te metas en mi vida y aléjate de mí- movió su varita y quito el hechizo, mientras la miraba fríamente, y entre dientes susurro -y de quienes me importan- fue un susurro tan bajo que solo ella lo escucho_

_-quítame lo que me hiciste…-Theo movió la cabeza en forma negativa _

_-eso no va a pasar, tú te ganaste esa maldición- los ojos de Theo reflejaban todo el odio que sentía por esa chica que había lastimado a su Luna. Ivonne supo que no conseguiría nada de él, pero también sabía que eso no quedaría así._

_-esta me la pagas Nott… - y con esas palabras se alejó, recogió su varita y se fue, maldiciendo y blasfemando por lo bajo, decidida a lo que sea… si él no era para ella no sería de nadie más._

Desde ese día Theo no podía dejar de preocuparse por Luna, esa loca ya la había atacado en una ocasión sin tener motivo, ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora? Hizo un acuerdo con Blaise y Pansy, entre los tres tratarían de vigilar y cuidar a Luna.

Ya hacia algunos meses de eso, Theo y Luna seguían viéndose a escondidas en el bosque prohibido, en la biblioteca o en algún pasillo solitario.

Esa tarde Theo estaba con Blaise en la biblioteca terminando una tarea de pociones, cuando Pansy llegó hasta ellos corriendo, estaba bastante agitada, y en sus ojos se veía algo de miedo

-Ivonne… Luna… enfermería- estaba tan agitada que no podía decir una frase completa, pero a Theo solo le basto escuchar el nombre de Luna, que ya había saltado de su silla. Pansy lo tomo de la mano y lo saco corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Llegaron a la esquina de un pasillo, y con solo doblar a la derecha y hacer unos metros más estarían en la enfermería, pero Pansy se detuvo e impidió que Theo siguiera, todavía estaba muy agitada, le hizo una seña a Theo para que espere, entonces noto que había sangre en sus manos, en el rostro del chico comenzaba a verse la preocupación, aunque todavía no sabía que había pasado, cuando Blaise llego a donde estaban, Pansy un poco recuperada hablo.

-Bien… no corras Theo… primero escucha todo- hizo silencio un momento mirándolo seria y recién después de que el afirmara con la cabeza continuo –Ivonne y su sequito, Mary y Nell… acorralaron a Luna en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso- el rostro de Theo se transformó, y sintió como Blaise lo sujetaba y Pansy apoyaba las manos, manchadas de sangre seca, en su pecho tratando de detenerlo –Theo ella está "bien"… si la comparas con Ivonne no tiene nada…

-¿Qué paso Pansy? ¿Por qué hay sangre en tus manos?- su tono era serio y su expresión les indicaba que no lo iban a poder retener mucho más.

-tranquilízate Nott… solo tiene unos cortes que le hizo Mary… Ivonne está peor, cada corte que ella hacía en Luna, se cerraba momentos después y se abría en su propia piel– Pansy se veía algo horrorizada al recordar esto –encontré a la pelirroja gritando y lanzando hechizos a la puerta, así que la ayude y después de un Bombada máxima de parte de las dos, la puerta cedió- la mirada de Pansy parecía perdida, y Theo estaba petrificado –encontramos a Luna sangrando y a Ivonne y Mary riendo como locas, cuando nos acercamos tratando de ayudarla las heridas empezaron a cerrarse y escuchamos un grito de Ivonne, al verla su piel se abría, donde Luna había tenido las heridas, y comenzó a sangrar… justo llego Mc Gonagall detuvo el sangrado y las trajo a la enfermería…- Pansy dijo todo esto tan rápido que casi se queda sin aire, -Ginny debe estar con ella.

Theo soltó el aire y volvió a respirar, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de hacerlo mientras escuchaba a Pansy, apoyo la espalda contra la pared, y cerro los ojos, en su mente veía la escena que Pansy le acababa de contar y le costaba creerlo, ¿Cómo se atrevió esa loca a lastimar nuevamente a su Luna? Suspiro y abrió los ojos, sus amigos lo miraban temiendo que saliera disparado a la enfermería

-señorita Parkinson, que bueno que la encuentro- Dumbledore apareció por la esquina, al parecer salía de la enfermería. –la profesora Mc Gonagall me comento que usted también presencio lo ocurrido.

-si señor… director.- Ginny se asomó detrás del director.

-bien usted también me acompañara… por favor- el anciano director hizo una seña con su mano indicándole a Pansy y Ginny que siguieran hacia la dirección, ambas comenzaron a caminar, pero él no se movió, observo a los muchachos, y les dijo no muy alto –cinco minutos señor Nott… señor Zabini haga el favor de esperarlo afuera- y luego siguió su camino.

Theo no espero mucho más y entro en la enfermería… madame Pomfrey no estaba, y no se veía a nadie, solo había dos camas ocupadas, en los extremos opuestos del lugar.

Luna estaba en la cama cerca de la salida, se acercó a ella, no podía dejar de verla, tenía algunas vendas en los brazos y unos cuantos moretones.

Theo no podía dejar de pensar que había sido un idiota confiado, no tendría que haberle prometido nada a Luna, y haber matado a Ivonne la primera vez que se atrevió a tocarla… por su estupidez ahora estaba viendo al amor de su vida sufrir…

-¿te vas a quedar ahí viendo?- la voz y la sonrisa de Luna lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, acaricio su mejilla e intento sonreír, mientras ella retenía su mano -¡qué cara! Cualquiera diría que es a ti a quien atacaron… ¿tan mal me veo que no puedes cambiar esa cara?- luna hizo un puchero y Theo sonrío, beso sus labios y susurro.

-tu siempre eres hermosa- la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y siguió –lo siento Luna, esto es mi culpa, si yo no…- no pudo continuar Luna lo callo depositando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

-esto no es tu culpa, y… no sé cómo, pero estoy segura que de no ser por ti, ahora estaría mucho peor- él se estremeció al pensar en lo que paso –no sé qué hiciste, pero lo que sea hoy me quito su mano de la boca de Theo y lo beso –gracias.

Theo decidió no discutir sobre el tema, sin saberlo, en su momento, con esa maldición le salvo la vida a Luna. No pudo irse sin ver a Ivonne, estaba inconsciente y tenía vendajes en su rostro y brazos… por un momento se sintió culpable, y pensó que quizás debería quitarle esa maldición, miro a su alrededor, y al volver a ver a Luna en aquella cama, el odio hacia esa chica toda vendada volvió a crecer en su interior… él no tenía nada de culpa, la única culpable aquí era ella, si se hubiera quedado tranquila no le habría pasado nada. Comenzó a alejarse del lugar y recordó algo sobre aquella maldición… cualquier corte o herida quedarían marcados para siempre… ya nada ni nadie podría quitar las cicatrices de la piel de Ivonne… y sintió lastima por la chica.

Ivonne fue expulsada de Hogwarts, no se hizo mucho escándalo sobre el tema, la familia de ella se encargó de eso. Lo último que supo Theo sobre la chica y su familia fue que volvieron a Alemania.

Luna se recuperó muy rápido, no le quedo ni una marca, y hoy escapo de sus amigos para volver a encontrarse con Theo en el bosque prohibido.


	13. Chapter 13 te amo (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Te amo (theo)

Era el último día de este curso, Dumbledore murió por la varita de Snape, los mortifagos desaparecieron en la noche y Draco con ellos, ya todos despidieron al director y en unas horas todos volverían a sus hogares.

Theo volvía a estar sentado frente al pequeño lago escondido en el bosque prohibido. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía quitar a Luna de su cabeza, recordó la primera vez que la vio tirada sobre él sonriendo y disculpándose, por algo que él sabía no había sido su culpa, un niño la empujo cuando estaba a punto de bajar y el destino hizo que terminara sobre él, marcando el inicio de sus bruscos encuentros… durante años pensó que para esa chica era imposible no chocar con él… recordó haberse sentido raro el año anterior cuando noto que ella repentinamente ya no chocaba con él… y ahora que lo pensaba, más de una vez se había encontrado esperando verla por los pasillos, aunque no lo admitió hasta este momento, y probablemente jamás se lo diga a nadie, la extrañaba, extrañaba ese momento en el que le dirigía esa sonrisa, que era solo para él… por eso la ayudo ese día en la biblioteca… por eso la beso ese día en el lago, por eso lo enloquecía, adoraba todo de ella pero más que nada su sonrisa…

Después de cinco años, descubrió que desde el primer día que la vio adoro esa sonrisa, nunca le molesto ella, lo que le molestaba era que sus sonrisas no eran para él… recién ahora podía verlo claro amaba a Luna… ¿Quién sabe en qué momento se enamoró? Pero ahora solo sabía que no podría vivir sin esa sonrisa, esos ojos soñadores, esa voz cantarina… estaba totalmente perdido y de repente el miedo se apodero de él ¿Qué pensaría su rubia de él después de lo ocurrido ? ¿Lo culparía por la muerte de Dumbledore? ¿Le reclamaría por ser un mortifago? No dejaba de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que ya no quisiera verlo, que lo odiara y quisiera verlo muerto… ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ella, si él mismo se odiaba por llevar esa marca en su brazo?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que sintió que depositaban un suave beso en su mejilla, se giró y allí estaba la mujer que ocupaba su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Theodore Nott?- esa pregunta lo descoloco y cambio su expresión, a lo que Luna soltó una leve risita –nunca logre sorprenderte hasta ahora.

-claro que no, si eres tremendamente ruidosa- dijo Theo sonriendo nuevamente, y Luna hizo un puchero –pero así me encantas- dejo un suave beso en sus labios y Luna sintió que algo pasaba en verdad ese no era su Theo.

-¿Qué te pasa?...-y lo interrumpió antes de que hablara - y no digas "nada"… tú no eres así, no conmigo… lo acabas de decir no te sorprendo porque soy ruidosa, y acabo de hacerlo, así que responde con la verdad Nott – termino con expresión seria, Theo suspiro y la observo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-pensaba en ti…- ella asintió y lo insto a que continúe – como nos conocimos… en todo lo que nos pasó… y si en verdad querrías seguir conmigo- Luna se tensó al escucharlo pero espero a que continuara – porque, seamos realistas Luna, soy un mortifago… por nuestra culpa Dumbledore murió y muchos otros le seguirán hasta que ese maldito quede satisfecho o se muera.- la ira y el odio se notaban en los ojos y la voz de Theo, Luna puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de este haciendo que se calle.

-Theodore Nott – dijo seria –tú no eres un mortifago por gusto, lo eres porque no te quedaba otra opción… ¿verdad?- él solo asiente –bien… yo te acepte sabiendo eso, yo te inste a que aceptes porque te quiero, y no estoy dispuesta a resignarme y perderte… se más de lo que tú crees sobre esto, y tengo una misión que pienso cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué misión?

-no puedo decirte… y lo vas a pagar caro si tratas de leerlo en mi mente…- lo señalo amenazadoramente con su dedo índice, y él no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba esa Luna luchadora y decidida -te lo diré a su tiempo… sé que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore, no te culpo y no quiero que tú lo hagas- se acercó más a él, acunándole el rostro entre sus manos –sé que hiciste un acuerdo con Dumbledore y la orden del fénix, y no tienes que temer ellos cumplirán- Luna apoyo su frente sobre la de Theo, todavía sin soltarlo y suspiro, ninguno podía separar sus ojos del otro.

-¿Qué hechizo me hiciste brujita?- dijo sonriendo, suspiro y cerró los ojos -No quiero perderte Luna… nunca me perdonaría que te pase algo- susurro y borro la distancia con un beso

-ningún hechizo- susurro entre risas –estaré siempre para ti, tu solo sigue con lo planeado y ocúpate de que no nos descubran… porque no importa lo que digas, no te voy a dejar- suspira y se aleja un poco sin dejar de verlo a los ojos –te amo Theodore Nott- y le regalo la sonrisa más dulce que tenía.

Theo simplemente no reaccionaba, no esperaba eso, estaba tan convencido de que lo dejaría, cualquier otra lo habría hecho, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Adoraba a esa chica esos ojos lo enloquecían y ya era más que adicto a esa sonrisa, ni hablar de sus besos, la necesitaba para vivir y esas palabras borraron definitivamente todos sus temores, sabía que haría lo que sea para poder estar con ella. Era feliz, feliz de verdad, y no lo perdería por nada.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo Luna Lovegood- la sonrisa de Theo se hacía más amplia con cada palabra. Luna nunca lo había visto tan feliz, y eso le encantaba. Lo beso y sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos, ese beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y lleno de necesidad, se separaron por aire, la sonrisa y esos ojos azul eléctrico la hipnotizaban, y no podía dejar de sonreír para él –me vuelves loco, no sé cómo voy a hacer para estar sin verte- la sonrisa se fue de su rostro, y Luna acaricio su mejilla todavía sonriendo.

-¿Quién dijo que no podremos vernos?- una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Theo.

-tengo un lugar donde podemos pasar unos días ¿si tú quieres?- sus palabras fueron un susurro lleno de dudas, Luna sonrío, y susurro en su oído.

-me parece genial – mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Theo, haciendo que este se estremezca.

-Lunaaa… tenemos que irnos- ella suelta una risita en su oído, y él se vuelve a estremecer.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, y tatar de organizar su próximo encuentro, volvieron cada uno por su lado al colegio.

Volvieron a chocarse antes de subir al tren. Theo se alejó con Blaise y Pansy, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Longbotton, quien tomo a Luna, su Luna, de la mano y tiraba de ella alejándola del lugar. Eso le molestaba, y no iba a dejar de ser así aunque Luna le dijera un millón de veces que era solo un amigo, casi un hermano, Theo sabía que ya tendría oportunidad de encararlo, y dejar las cosas claras, aunque eso a Luna no le gustara.

Después de despotricar mentalmente contra Longbotton y escuchar la charla de sus amigos, se centró en terminar de planear su próximo encuentro con Luna.


	14. Chapter 14 el padre de Luna (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

El padre de Luna (theo)

Theo miraba fijo la casa de Luna, hacía más de diez minutos que estaba allí, a unos pocos metros, bajo un árbol, estaba realmente nervioso.

Hacia unas cuantas semanas, muchas según Theo, que habían terminado el colegio, y él había estado bastante ocupado en las reuniones de los mortifagos… al meno podía agradecer que, todavía no le encargaban ninguna misión por ser demasiado joven, así que permanecía gran parte del tiempo junto a Draco y él fue quien lo ayudo para poder escaparse unos días con Luna, tenían una buena excusa y con la ayuda de Narcisa, la madre de Draco, ambos tendrían unos días libres, él para estar con Luna, y Draco, bueno él también tenía sus planes, hacía tiempo que no veía a Granger, y en verdad necesitaba verla y saber cómo estaba, su humor era de los mil demonios… aunque el de Theo no era muy diferente, pues ambos estaban atrapados, tenían que estar siempre alertas, controlando y bloqueando sus mentes. Nunca pensó que llegaría a agradecer lo que su padre le enseño.

Volvió a centrarse en la casa, vio movimiento en la ventana, suspiro y decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando esa puerta, así que se encamino hacia allí, después de unos cuantos pasos ya estaba frente la puerta, levanto su puño para golpear… y lo volvió a bajar, se pasó la mano por el cabello, se reprendió mentalmente y suspiro… volvió a levantar el puño y cuando estaba a punto de golpear… la puerta se abrió… y allí estaba ella con su hermosa sonrisa, llevaba un vestido sencillo con algunos volados en amarillo y naranja que terminaba unos dedos por encima de la rodilla, el cabello suelto y sus aretes de rábanos.

-¿me ibas a hacer esperar mucho más?- pregunto mientras imitaba una de las expresiones de ceño fruncido de Theo, y logro sacarle una sonrisa a este.

-lo siento… estaba a punto de golpear- dijo con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

Luna tomo su mano y sonriendo lo jaló hacia adentro, Theo sintió como una bola de nervios se formaba en su estómago.

La casa era sencilla tanto por fuera como por dentro, parecía que no había nadie más allí, pero el sonido de unos pasos arriba le dijeron que no era así. Luna se acercó más a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-hacía rato que estabas afuera… ¿Qué esperabas?- soltó un risita con la pregunta

-nada… solo…

-¿acaso tenías miedo?- pregunto sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja… Theo la sujeto por la cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo, acerco su boca a la de ella, y susurro sobre sus labios

-estoy aterrado- ella sonrío y él la beso, lo necesitaba, no había notado cuanto la extrañaba hasta que la tubo así frente a él, su beso se volvía cada vez más intenso… pero lo interrumpieron al escuchar unos pasos bajar la escalera, y sin soltarse ambos miraron hacia la escalera por donde bajaba Xenophilius, el padre de Luna, quien se detuvo el ver al muchacho que abrazaba a su hija.

El cabello blanco y largo de Xenophilius estaba desordenado y unos cuantos mechones le caían en la cara, entre ellos se veían sus ojos grises, sus ropas y sus manos tenían manchas de tinta y Theo supuso que estaría haciendo algo para su revista el quisquilloso.

-¿Luna?... ¿Quién es tu… amigo?- para sorpresa de Theo, el hombre no parecía enfadado ni nada por el estilo, se notaba en él, el mismo aire distraído y soñador de Luna… Xenophilius esbozo una sonrisa y Theo sintió que la bola de nervios en su estómago se desvanecía.

-es Theo papá… ¿recuerdas que te dije que vendría por mí?- el hombre asiente y le tiende la mano a Theo, quien suelta a Luna para estrechar la mano de su padre.

-un gusto conocerlo señor Lovegood – el aprieta su mano y sonríe.

-igualmente… ¿Theo?

-Theodore… Nott – dijo su nombre entero en un susurro, su apellido no era bien visto en estos tiempos por quienes no eran mortifagos.

Theo esperaba que el rostro del señor Lovegood se transformara cambiando su expresión alegre por una de terror, y probablemente le apuntara con su varita… pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el hombre seguía sonriendo mientras le soltaba la mano.

-claro, Theo… Luna me ha hablado mucho de ti, al igual que Amelia- Theo lo miro extrañado, ¿de quién le hablaba este hombre?, y noto que Luna le lanzo una mirada llena de reproche a su padre.

-¿Amelia?

-si la madre de Luna- verdaderamente Luna tenía mucho de su padre, pues parece que a él le importo poco la mirada que su hija le lanzo hace unos segundos. Sonrío, miro a su hija y suspiro – bueno… entonces ¿ya te vas mi Loony? ¿Vas a volver pronto, no?

-solo serán tres días señor, le prometo que la voy a cuidar con mi vida y el lunes la tendrá aquí nuevamente.

Xenophilius miro a Theo con agradecimiento, beso en la mejilla a su hija, y volvió a estrechar la mano de Theo.

-confió en ti muchacho, cuídala que es lo más importante que tengo- Luna lo abraza y le devuelve el beso en la mejilla – bueno, ya, ya…voy a volver a lo mío tengo mucho trabajo… tengan cuidado con los narggles- y diciendo esto vuelve a subir las escaleras dejándolos solos. Luna se acerca a la mesa y agarra la mochila que descansaba en una silla.

-no le gustan las despedidas, y creo que no quiso robarnos mucho tiempo.

Theo se acercó a ella y le saco la mochila de las manos para llevársela al hombro, le tendió la mano, Luna la acepto sonriendo

-bueno… entonces ¿nos vamos?- ella asiente y salen de la casa atraviesan la calle y se detienen en el campo lleno de pequeñas flores, en su mayoría blancas. Theo observa ese lugar, es como si buscara algo, aunque no terminaba de saber que…

-verbena… - susurra. Luna lo abraza y vuelve a mirarla.

-¿Todo bien?…- él sonríe y asiente -¿A dónde nos vamos?

-ahhh sorpresa… sujétate- ambos se abrazan fuerte y Theo se desaparece, deseando por dentro que le guste el lugar a donde iban


	15. Chapter 15 solos tú y yo (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Solos tú y yo I (theo)

Se aparecieron en un camino de tierra y graba rodeado de altos y grandes robles, el cielo era hermoso no había ni una nube. Luna se soltó de Theo y miro asombrada a su alrededor, entre los robles se veían plantaciones de vides, hacia un lado del camino solo había más camino y hacia el otro lado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban había una enorme pared de piedra enmarcando unas fuertes rejas con una enorme D muy trabajada en el centro rodeada de uvas. A través de la reja no se veía más que verde.

Theo miraba a Luna su expresión era hermosa, la sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillantes.

Recordó lo que dijo Xenophilius, y no pudo evitar preguntar…

-Luna… ¿Cómo es eso que tu padre dice que tú madre le hablo de mí?- ella lo miro de refilón, pero desvió la mirada y el tema.

-¿estamos en un viñedo?

-si… en Francia - comienza a caminar extendiendo su mano hacia Luna, quien suelta un gritito de emoción y apresura el paso detrás de él para toma su mano –La finca Delannoy… pero todavía no me respondes.

-¿la campiña francesa?- su sonrisa seguía siendo enorme, pero su mirada lo seguía esquivando y Theo decidió dejar el tema de su madre para más a delante.

Llegan a la reja y esta se abre por si sola, Luna no deja de ver todo asombrada. Una vez adentro las rejas vuelven a cerrarse solas, ahora están frente a un hermoso jardín lleno de árboles, arbustos, flores, estatuas, fuentes y caminos recubiertos de piedras que llevan hacia una enorme mansión. Theo sonríe al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Luna, al parecer si le gusto el lugar.

-¿te gusta?

-¿si me gusta?... estamos en Francia… me encanta- sonríe y deja un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Theo antes de comenzar a tirar de él, sin lograr moverlo un centímetro, mientras hablaba muy rápido –siempre adore Francia… este lugar es hermoso debe estar lleno de narggles, neelas, lalas…- y se detiene porque Theo no se movia

-¿no te parece poco agradecimiento, ese beso? Estamos en Francia- pone cara de inocente, pero rápidamente se transforma llena de deseo y lujuria, Luna sonríe cómplice y él tira de ella pegándola a su cuerpo, se acerca y la besa intensamente, ella responde de la misma manera, diciéndose así, ambos, cuanto se han necesitado y extrañado en ese tiempo. Separan sus bocas porque sus pulmones piden aire, sus miradas no se alejan de los labios del otro, Theo vuelve a acercarse y susurra –ya tendremos tiempo de buscar lo que tú quieras, pero ahora te quiero solo para mí- ella asintió y él volvió a acercarse a su boca…

-amo Theodore bienvenido- una vocecilla chillona los sobresalto a ambos, rápidamente miran hacia abajo a la derecha, de donde venía la voz, y allí estaba una elfina delgadita, de largas orejas, nariz algo puntiaguda y una enorme sonrisa, vestía una túnica a medida estampada con flores. Theo suspiro y sonrió a la criatura.

-hola Flora, gracias, no hacía falta que vinieras por nosotros.

-pino y yo hemos estado preparando todo para su llegada desde que nos dijo que vendría amo.

-bien, gracias- volvió a ver a Luna –bueno ¿entramos?- ella solo asiente sonriendo. Antes de empezar a saltar hacia la casa, da dos saltos y Theo la detiene, vuelve a ver a la elfina y dice –Flora, ella es Luna y de ahora en más cualquier cosa que ella pida será como si lo pidiera yo ¿bien?- su expresión era seria y la elfina solo asentía.

-como el amo ordene, se lo diré a Pino- y diciendo esto desapareció con un sonoro CRACK

La mansión era enorme, luminosa y llena de lujos, los muebles grandes y pesados de estilo barroco y con muchos detalles de color.

Decidieron comer algo en la sala mientras Theo le contaba un poco sobre el lugar.

-esta es la casa de la familia Delannoy, Phillip, Desiree y Anne Claire, su única hija… vivieron aquí hasta la muerte de Desiree, un año después cuando su hija cumplió 16 años, Phillip decidió mudarse a Londres y dejar todo esto en manos de su hermano Rupert. A los pocos meses de estar en Londres decidió comprometer a su hija con… el señor Nott- eso ultimo salió en un susurro –él era mucho mayor que ella, nadie sabe cómo convenció a Phillip, pero lo hizo… antes de ella cumpliera los 18 ya estaban casados y a los 20 esperaba a su único hijo- se detuvo y vio la sorpresa y curiosidad en los ojos de Luna.

-Theo… no es necesario que me cuentes esto si no quieres

-alguna vez tendrás que saberlo… Anne Claire era mi madre, este lugar y todo lo que era de los Delannoy me pertenece desde su muerte, gracias a mi madre él no pudo tocar nada de esto, y ¿sabes qué? Nadie más conoce este lugar, y a menos que ya lo desee ninguna persona puede entrar aquí…- ahora trataba de desviar la converscion, cosa que Luna noto.

-wow… ¿a cuantas habrás traído aquí?- pregunto con mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de lado, algo característico de Theo, se le estaban pegando sus gestos. El soltó una suave risa y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-eres la primera… este es un lugar demasiado preciado para mí- susurro acercándose a sus labios, ella sonrío e invadió su boca… ese beso era suave y dulce al igual que las caricias que él estaba dejando en aquel cuerpo que adoraba.

Ninguno quería terminar ese beso, pero el aire hacía falta, separaron sus bocas un segundo y al instante Theo volvió sobre ella, el beso se volvía más urgente, los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello y las manos de él bajaban por sus costados haciendo que se le erizara la piel, llegaron hasta sus nalgas y apretaron, Luna dio un pequeño respingo, sonrío y continuo con el beso, estaba de puntitas pues él era demasiado alto. Theo sin quitar sus manos la levanto para que quedara más a su altura, ella rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas.

Sintió como Theo se movía por la casa, sin bajarla, y sin dejar de besarla, enredo sus dedos en el negro y corto cabello de él, sentía el hormigueo del deseo que se extendía por su cuerpo y con su mano derecha comenzó a desprenderle la camisa, el sonrío sobre su boca y subió una de sus manos por la espalda de ella levantándole el vestido hasta llegar al sujetados. Quito su mano y la acomodo sobre una enorme cama, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada, se devoraban con la mirada. Esos ojos azul eléctrico comenzaron a recorrer las curvas de Luna, mientras los celestes de ella no perdían detalle de lo que él hacía. De pronto la ropa comenzó a molestarles… Theo acaricio las piernas de Luna, sus manos comenzaron a subir, sin dejar de rozar delicadamente su piel, y en el camino fueron quitándole el vestido… noto como ella se estremecía, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color y repentinamente sus manos estaban cubriendo su rostro…

-Luna… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto soltando una risita y acercándose más a ella.

-ahh es muy vergonzoso…- dijo entreabriendo sus dedos para verlo, él sonrió dulcemente y la insto para que quite sus manos… dejo un dulce y corto beso en sus labios.

-eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… te amo ¿lo sabes?- susurro antes de volver a besarla, pegando su cuerpo más al de ella, mientras con sus brazos soportaba su peso para no aplastarla.

-mmm... no recuerdo si me lo habías dicho…- Theo levanto una ceja y la miro algo serio, a lo que Luna respondió riendo y volviendo a adueñarse de sus labios- te amo, y yo lo dije primero- ambos sonrieron sobre los labios del otro y continuaron con el beso.

-no tienes una idea de cuánto te he extrañado- se recostó a la par para no aplastarla y la abrazo pues ella temblaba y no era de frio.

-¿mucho?- soltó con una sonrisa.

-demasiado… no veía la hora de que estuviéramos solos tú y yo- los ojos de Luna volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, y su cuerpo se tensó un poco, Theo supo que estaba feliz pero a la vez tenía algo de miedo –amor no tengas miedo, conmigo no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras…- ella se relajó entre sus brazos –te amo y voy a esperarte todo lo que sea necesario- su voz era completamente dulce.

Luna lo beso, se pegó más a su cuerpo, y noto que Theo estaba verdaderamente excitado, se alejó de su boca y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba los ojos de él…

-Theo… es verdad tengo algo de miedo, es mi primera vez…

-Luna no te preocupes yo no…- lo callo con uno de sus dedos y sonrío.

-quiero que tú seas el primero, ser siempre tuya… dejemos todo fuera y seamos solos tú y yo- susurro casi sobre sus labios, quito su dedo y miro su expresión seria pero llena de deseo.

-¿Segura?- Luna asintió, lo beso y mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir, siendo ese el primero de muchos gemidos.

Theo fue todo lo delicado, suave y cuidadoso que jamás fue con nadie, ella no era como las otras con las que había tenido algún encuentro, era diferente, y no porque fuera virgen, sino en todos los sentidos, Luna era dulce, inocente, inteligente, bella, amable, valiente, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, veía el mundo de una manera que nadie más lo hacía, todos decían que estaba loca pero él sabía que no era así y la amaba tal cual es.

Desde la primera vez que la vio casi desnuda ya no pudo volver a estar con ninguna otra, la quería a ella, y ahora era feliz porque sabía que ella también lo quería y que sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro, desde este momento se pertenecía el uno al otro.

Sus cuerpos estaban marcados por sus besos, sus manos se recorrían aprendiendo cada detalle del cuerpo del otro, cada movimiento terminaba en un gemido de placer que pedía una nueva envestida, entregándose por completo el uno al otro.


	16. Chapter 16 solos tu y yo II (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Solos tú y yo II (luna)

Ya terminaba ese curso, con todo lo que esto trajo, la visión de Luna se hizo realidad, Dumbledore murió, lo mataron y cayó desde la torre de astronomía, los mortifagos lograron entrar y salir de Hogwarts, todos en el colegio estaban muy tristes por lo sucedido, y la rubia de ojos soñadores no era la excepción, pero a pesar de todo estaba más preocupada por otra cosa… Theo, no lo había visto nada bien ese día, y en un momento simplemente desapareció, sabía que algo le pasaba y una cosa era segura ella no se iría de Hogwarts sin saber que le sucedía a su morocho de ojos electrizantes. Se internó en el bosque prohibido, y solo se dejó llevar por sus pies, sus ojos pasaban de un árbol a otro, a un arbusto, a un montón de hojas caídas, su cuerpo conocía el camino, y la guiaba casi instintivamente hacia Theo, siempre había sido así, ella distraída y su cuerpo la llevaba a chocar con él.

En un momento se encontró en el pequeño lago escondido, y allí estaba su pelinegro, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo observo un rato desde su lugar, pero por lo visto no había notado su presencia, así que se acercó a él lo más silenciosamente posible, el suave pasto la ayudo amortiguando sus pasos, llego a su lado y planto un suave beso en su mejilla, cuando él se giró a verla, noto una sonrisa triste en su rostro, eso a la rubia no le gustaba, trato de animarlo, y saber que pasaba, cuando él le dijo lo que pensaba, casi no lo podía creer, como podía llegar a pensar aquello… está bien debía reconocer que pueden ser dudas normales en una situación como la de ellos, pero él la conoce, sabe que ella no es "normal", por decirlo de alguna forma, ella fue quien lo ínsito a volverse mortifago… ¿acaso él en verdad no sabía lo que ella sentía por él? Si era así, eso no estaba bien y no podía seguir así.

-¿Qué hechizo me hiciste brujita?...No quiero perderte Luna… nunca me perdonaría que te pase algo- susurro Theo y borro la distancia con un beso

-ningún hechizo… estaré siempre para ti, tu solo sigue con lo planeado y ocúpate de que no nos descubran… porque no importa lo que digas, no te voy a dejar- Luna suspiró y se alejó un poco sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ese era el momento tenía que hacerle saber lo que sentía, y con una de sus mejores sonrisas dijo –te amo Theodore Nott.

Por un momento Theo se quedó helado, Luna vio como la inspeccionaba con la mirada, era como si sus ojos buscaran algo que le indicara que no todo era real, Luna amplio su sonrisa, y al parecer esto le dio a Theo lo que necesitaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo Luna Lovegood- la felicidad era más que evidente en Theo, y se extendió a Luna que no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre los labios del pelinegro, en verdad le encantaba verlo así de feliz, sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos y el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado e intenso hasta el punto en que tuvieron que separarse porque ya les faltaba el aire, esa sonrisa y esos ojos azul eléctrico la hipnotizaban, y no podía dejar de sonreír para él –me vuelves loco, no sé cómo voy a hacer para estar sin verte- la sonrisa se fue de su rostro, y Luna acaricio su mejilla todavía sonriendo.

-¿Quién dijo que no podremos vernos?- una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Theo, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Luna.

-tengo un lugar donde podemos pasar unos días ¿si tú quieres?- sus palabras fueron un susurro lleno de dudas, Luna sonrío, y susurro en su oído.

-me parece genial – mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Theo, haciendo que este se estremezca.

-Lunaaa… tenemos que irnos- a Luna en verdad le encantaba hacer esas cosas y sentir como él se estremecía, le gustaba saber que era por ella.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, y tatar de organizar su próximo encuentro, volvieron cada uno por su lado al colegio.

Ya en su casa no podía dejar de pensar en Theo, se preocupaba mucho por él, y aunque quizás ella no se daba cuenta se le notaba y aunque su padre también era algo distraído, noto que algo le pasaba a su hija desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts.

Ese día Luna había estado recorriendo el jardín y sus cercanías buscando criaturas extrañas, después de unas horas se recostó en el pasto a ver las nubes pasar, los suspiros salían de su boca uno tras otro… ¿Cómo era posible que extrañara tanto a Theo?

-¿y… hubo suerte Loony?- la voz de su padre llamo su atención, se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus hombros y lo vio acercarse a ella, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse mientras su padre se sentaba a su lado -¿sabes que decía tu madre?

-¿nunca destruyas un nido de ditos?- dijo la rubia soltando algunas risitas y provocando otras en su padre.

-es un buen consejo, pero no, ella decía "uno suspira cuando el corazón extraña a alguien"- Luna miro a su padre que le sonreía -¿Qué te pasa Loony? Y no me digas nada, te ves algo triste y eso no me gusta- Luna se mordió el labio inferior y lo medito un momento.

-mmmm… estoy preocupada por Theo…- dijo la rubia en un suspiro mientras se sentaba.

-¿Theo? Me suena…

-él es mi novio- miro a su padre a los ojos y se sintió aliviada al encontrarse con una sonrisa y su mirada llena de dulzura –Theodore Nott… él es… es…- se notaba que la rubia estaba nerviosa y su padre solo negó con la cabeza y levanto su mano indicándole que se detenga.

-cielo, lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz y estés bien, sé que puedo confiar en tu juicio, no me importa lo que él sea, seguro tiene sus motivos, mientras te quiera y te cuide, todo estará bien- Luna no se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre, lo conocía bien, y sabía que todo lo que él quería era que ella fuera feliz, lo que Luna no sabía era que Xenophilius ya conocía bastantes cosas sobre Theo, y por eso sabía que ese chico haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

-gracias papá- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa todavía algo triste, Xeno acaricio la mejilla de su hija.

-mi dulce niña, siempre preocupándose por los que quiere.

-es que desde que nos fuimos de Hogwarts que no sé nada de él- dijo haciendo puchero, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más escucho el ulular de una lechuza que se acercaba, la cual se detuvo en el suelo al lado de Luna, esta le saco el pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata y segundos después el animal retomo el vuelo y se alejó dejando a Luna sonriente, conocía muy bien la letra que estaba en aquel pergamino, y sin esperar demasiado lo abrió.

_Hola Luna, lamento no haberte escrito antes, es que hemos estado algo complicados._

_No sabes lo que te extraño ¡ahh necesito ver tu sonrisa!... Pero bueno a lo que iba, ya conseguí unos días de libertad, para que podamos irnos como habíamos acordado, este viernes pasare por ti, prepárate, será solo por el fin de semana._

_Te amo, estoy muy ansioso por verte._

_Besos, siempre tuyo._

_T.N._

La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se hacía más grande a medida que sus ojos recorrían las palabras escritas en aquel pergamino.

-ves, hay que ser paciente Luna… ¿buenas noticias?

-va a venir el viernes por mí, quiere que pasemos juntos el fin de semana… ¿no te molesta, verdad?- Luna miro suplicante a su padre, este dudo un momento y luego sonrió.

-claro que no… siempre que vuelvas- sin esperar mucho más la rubia salto sobre él abrazándolo.

-eres el mejor- y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Faltaban cuatro días para el viernes, y el ánimo de la rubia había mejorado mucho, lo que hacía muy feliz a su padre.

El viernes llego, Luna ya tenía sus cosas listas, unas cuantas prendas en su mochila, su padre estaba arriba revisando algunos de los artículos para su próximo número del quisquilloso. La chica estaba verdaderamente ansiosa por ver a Theo, ya había acomodado la sala y la cocina dos veces, movía muebles y objetos una y otra vez… en un momento se acercó a una de las ventanas, e instantes después lo vio aparecer a unos cuantos metros de la casa, por lo visto él también estaba algo nervioso, lo vio acercarse a uno de los árboles que estaba frente a la casa, Luna se alejó de la ventana y espero a que el muchacho se acercara a la casa y golpeara la puerta. El tiempo le parecía eterno, era como si se hubiera detenido solo para torturarla, no sabía cuánto había pasado, pero Theo no aparecía, volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación y se acercó a la ventana, para ver la silueta del pelinegro que comenzaba a moverse hacia la casa, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se acercó a la puerta… de vuelta la espera, ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Se preguntó Luna algo impaciente ya, y esto la hizo abrir la puerta… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ni bien lo vio parado frente a ella, con su puño en alto para golpear la puerta.

-¿me ibas a hacer esperar mucho más?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño e imitando la expresión de Theo cuando se molesta, con lo que logro sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Después de hablar un rato, unos cuantos besos y de que Theo conociera a Xenophilius, se despidieron de su padre y desaparecieron. Luna trato de que ese encuentro con su padre fuera rápido, ella lo quería mucho, pero en ocasiones su padre solía hablar de cosas que ni siquiera ella comprendía, y en verdad no quería que abrumara a Theo con algunas de esas cosas, en ocasiones su padre solía hablar de su madre y contaba cosas que no sonaban del todo razonables.

El lugar donde aparecieron era realmente hermoso, la campiña francesa, siempre le había gustado Francia, su madre le hablaba mucho de ese país, su mejor amiga era de allí.

La casa era preciosa, con un estilo muy elegante, escucho la historia que le contaba Theo, aunque se notaba que no le agradaba mucho hablar de ello, pero por lo visto tenía la necesidad de contarle, aunque en un momento el pelinegro trato de desviar un poco el tema, por lo que Luna decidió seguirle la corriente y jugar un poco.

-wow… ¿a cuantas habrás traído aquí?- pregunto con mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de lado, él soltó una suave risa y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-eres la primera… este es un lugar demasiado preciado para mí- susurro acercándose más, ella sonrío e invadió su boca… ese beso era suave y dulce al igual que las caricias con las que Theo recorría su cuerpo, el contacto de su piel hacia que el fuego se encendiera en se interior.

Se separaron un instante, por aire, y al segundo Theo volvió sobre su labios, el beso se volvía más urgente, sus manos se encontraron en la nuca de Theo y sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse en ese cabello negro, mientras las manos de él bajaban por sus costados haciendo que se le erizara la piel, el fuego la consumía y comenzara a sentirse húmeda, esas manos llegaron hasta sus nalgas y apretaron, haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo, a la rubia nunca la habían tocado así, pero algo en su interior le pedía más, sonrío y continuo con el beso, haciéndolo más intenso. Sintió como Theo la levanto y la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sin quitar sus manos de su trasero, y casi sin darse cuenta, por puro instinto, ella rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas.

El deseo crecía en su interior, sentía que Theo se movía por la casa, pero en ningún momento dejaron de besarse, la excitación crecía, necesitaba más, su mano derecha comenzó a desprender la camisa de Theo, el sonrío sobre su boca y sintió como si una corriente eléctrica subiera por su espalda, ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así ante el tacto con Theo? La mano de él recorrió su espalda y luego la deposito suavemente sobre una enorme cama, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada, se devoraban con la mirada. Esos ojos azul eléctrico, se tornaban cada vez más oscuros, por el deseo y la lujuria mientras recorrían el cuerpo de Luna, mientras los celestes de ella no perdían detalle de él. La camisa de Theo ya no estaba y sus manos recorrían suavemente sus piernas y comenzaron a quitarle el vestido haciéndola estremecerse, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas y no pudo evitarlo, termino cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos…

-Luna… ¿Qué haces?- escucho la voz y risa de Theo, y sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba al suyo, entreabrió los dedos para verlo.

-ahh es muy vergonzoso…- él sonrió dulcemente y con cuidado, la hizo quitar las manos de su rostro y dejo un dulce y corto beso en sus labios.

-eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… te amo ¿lo sabes?- susurro antes de volver a besarla, pegando su cuerpo más al de ella, mientras con sus brazos soportaba su peso para no aplastarla, ella deseaba seguir, pero también sentía algo de miedo.

-mmm... no recuerdo si me lo habías dicho…- Theo levanto una ceja y la miro algo serio, esto hizo que Luna riera, antes de volver a adueñarse de sus labios- te amo, y yo lo dije primero- ambos sonrieron sobre los labios del otro y continuaron con el beso.

-no tienes una idea de cuánto te he extrañado- Theo se recostó a su lado y la abrazo, Luna no podía dejar de temblar, nunca se había sentido así, tan excitada y a la vez nerviosa.

-¿mucho?- soltó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella también lo había extrañado muchísimo.

-demasiado… no veía la hora de que estuviéramos solos tú y yo… amor no tengas miedo, conmigo no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras…- ella se relajó entre sus brazos –te amo y voy a esperarte todo lo que sea necesario.

Luna lo beso, se pegó más a su cuerpo, y noto la erección de Theo, que delataba, que estaba verdaderamente excitado, se alejó de su boca y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba los ojos de él…

-Theo… es verdad tengo algo de miedo, es mi primera vez…

-Luna no te preocupes yo no…- lo callo con uno de sus dedos y sonrío, en verdad lo amaba y su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

-quiero que tú seas el primero, ser siempre tuya… dejemos todo fuera y seamos solos tú y yo- susurro casi sobre sus labios, ante la mirada llena de deseo de Theo.

-¿Segura?- Luna asintió, lo beso y mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir, las manos de Theo volvían a recorrer su cuerpo y su boca no quiso quedarse atrás, iba depositando besos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, los cuales también le robaban gemidos a ella.

Sintió como una de las manos de Theo se colaba entre sus bragas, y sus dedos comenzaban a tocar su ya húmedo sexo, las manos de Luna comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Theo, marcándolo con sus uñas, se detuvo un momento en el borde del pantalón y con algo de torpeza lo desprendió, metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior y lo sintió estremecerse mientras ella tocaba su erección, era enorme, ¿se suponía que eso entraría en ella? La boca de Theo fue a uno de sus pezones, jugo un poco con él y luego comenzó a succionarlo suavemente, haciéndola gemir cada vez más.

Lo que les quedaba de ropa ya había desaparecido y él estaba sobre ella, sus respiraciones completamente agitadas, los labios rojos y sus cuerpos marcados por uñas, dientes y besos… pero ambos querían más, se notaba en sus ojos y en sus movimientos que se buscaban… la erección de él rozaba el sexo de la rubia, que estaba a punto de explotar de deseo, tanto así que sus caderas se movían buscando que él entrada en ella… la mirada de Theo lo dijo todo, el sería lo más cuidadoso posible, comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, Luna sentía su propia humedad y como el miembro de Theo entraba lentamente, dolía un poco, sí, pero sabía que él trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que no fuera tanto… ella suspiraba y él entraba un poco más, trataba de atenuar la situación con besos y caricias, en un momento solo se dedicaron a los besos por un rato… sintió que él comenzaba a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo de ella, ya no dolía, es más era una sensación agradable, y con cada movimiento de él quería más, sus piernas se enroscaron en él y con cada envestida soltada un gemido, no podía despegar sus ojos de los de Theo, y era como si él leyera su pensamiento, sus movimientos iban acelerando y ella también comenzó a moverse más. Sintió como si una enorme corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, sus gemidos se mezclaron con los de él, luego los cuerpos de ambos se relajaron y él cayó un momento sobre ella, para luego acostarse a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla, Luna se acurruco más a su cuerpo deposito un beso en el pacho de Theo e instantes después el sueño la venció.

Estaba completamente feliz, su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho, había sido su primera vez, y le había parecido maravilloso, amaba mucho a ese chico de ojos azul eléctrico y expresión seria… y si algo sabía con certeza su corazón es que ella quería ser solo de él ahora y siempre.


	17. Chapter 17 Ojos de cielo (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Ojos de cielo (theo)

La cama estaba completamente revuelta, y ellos dormían abrazados, entre las sabanas. En realidad ya hacia un buen rato que Theo se había despertado, pero no quería moverse para no despertar a esa rubia de hermosas curvas que dormía abrazándolo, sonrío al pensar en lo que habían hecho, en que al fin se habían entregado completamente el uno al otro. Nunca pensó que sentiría todo lo que le hizo sentir Luna esa noche, le encanto verla disfrutar con él, y sus gemidos lo excitaban muchísimo.

Sintió la mirada de Luna sobre él y como comenzó a moverse muy despacio, supo no quería despertarlo, así que se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados, la sintió sentarse a su lado y de repente sus dedos se deslizaron por su costado derecho, sus costillas y abdomen, recorriendo aquella cicatriz, se detuvo unos cuantos centímetros antes de llegar a su pierna, sintió cosquillas solo con ese roce y no pudo evitar reír.

-¿entretenida?- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, abriendo un ojo, ella sonrío y se acercó para besarlo.

-diría más que nada curiosa- se recostó dejando parte de su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Theo.

-¡curiosa… que raro!- él la abrazo y ella sonrío

-si… me preguntaba ¿qué es esa enorme cicatriz en tu lado derecho?- el rostro de Theo cambio por un momento, eso era algo de lo que definitivamente no le gustaba hablar.

-no es… nada- trato de quitarle importancia, cerró los ojos, pero todavía sentía la mirada inquisidora de Luna. Theo comenzó a preocuparse, ya le había sucedido en más de una ocasión que le habían preguntado y el al negarse a hablar terminaba discutiendo… y en verdad no quería que eso le pasara con Luna.

-no hay problema, cuando estés listo para contarme aquí estaré- su voz era muy dulce, dejo un beso en su pecho y acomodo su cabeza sobre él, mientras sus dedos jugaban dibujando círculos en su hombro izquierdo.

Después de un rato había vuelto a quedarse completamente quieta, Theo supo que se había vuelto a dormir, por su respiración. Pero ahora él no podía dormir, nunca le había pasado eso, se estaba sintiendo mal, culpable… ella no era como las otras, sabía que podía confiar en ella, porque no se lo conto, su respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco, y Luna se movió entre sus brazos.

-¿no puedes dormir?- su voz sonó algo somnolienta, él no respondió, ella espero unos instantes y luego lo pico con un dedo en el hombro –sé que estás despierto Theodore Nott… ¿Qué te pasa?- insistió sin dejar de picarlo.

Theo sonrío abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Luna viéndolo con decisión, se movió y volvió a sentarse al lado de él, su mirada volvió a posarse por un momento en la cicatriz, y devuelta en su rostro, él suspiro y se sentó, tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

-eres tan dulce… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- ella suspira, retira una de sus manos y acaricia la mejilla de Theo.

-porque hace mucho tiempo que sé que eres muy importante para mí y… si tú estás bien, yo también- él sonríe triste, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

-tú también eres importante para mi… por eso sé que debo contarte sobre esta cicatriz- pasa su mano derecha sobre la larga cicatriz – solo te pido que me escuches sin decir nada, porque si me detengo no sé si seré capaz de seguir…- los ojos celestes de Luna lo miraban con dulzura.

La claridad del amanecer entraba por las grandes ventanas, de la enorme habitación, Luna se estremeció, tomo la camisa de Theo y se acurruco en ella, él se acercó un poco más y la abrazo antes de volver a acostarse en la cama con ella a su lado, sentir su respiración lo tranquilizaba.

-como tú quieras amor- dijo con su característica dulzura, Theo le dio un beso en la frente y suspiro mientras comenzaba a recordar y hablar…

"_Tenía_ _nueve años, mi padre me estaba enseñando una maldición para herir, hacia al menos una hora que estábamos intentando y a mí no me salía, sin importar cuanto me esforzara, cada intento fallido era una cachetada, un "golpe", patada, empujón… hasta el momento no había usado su varita, pero si una fusta, mi espalda ya tenía al menos cuatro franjas rojas que la atravesaban. _

_Mi madre estaba arriba, sabía bien que no era conveniente que se metiera cuando él intentaba "enseñarme" algo, si lo hacía, se la agarraba con ella también… en más de una ocasión ella termino con un ojo negro o algún vendaje curando alguna herida en mí._

_A ese hombre nunca le tembló la mano a la hora de golpearnos, a mí o a mi madre. Con el tiempo aprendí que solo debía soportarlo, porque si gritaba o algo, seguía golpeándome hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Yo le pedía a mi madre que no se metiera, no quería verla herida, pero eso para ella era casi imposible._

_Cuando volví a intentado, quizás por décima vez, no lo sé, y el conejo, que él había traído para practicar, ni se mosqueo… vi como la furia estallaba en sus ojos, saco su varita y me lanzo un crucio, el primero de mi vida… el dolor era terrible, era como miles de cuchillas tratando de abrir mi piel desde adentro, los gritos de dolor comenzaron a escaparse, no lo podía evitar… cuando el dolor seso estaba tirado en el piso, casi no podía respirar, y sabía que tenía varios cortes, los sentía escociendo en mi piel, y la sangre emanando de ellos… al abrir mis ojos la vi junto a la puerta, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, y sus ojos, del mismo color del cielo, estaban totalmente nublados por las lágrimas, que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas…_

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil? Es un hechizo sencillo- su voz salía cargada de desprecio – si no puedes hacer esto ¿Cómo vas a hacer un crucio?_

_-¿Qué le has hecho?- ella se apresuró hacia donde yo seguía tirado, se arrodillo a mi lado, saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo para curarme, las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a interferir? Ya te dije lo que te podría pasar- la tomo con fuerza del brazo e hizo que se ponga de pie, para darle una bofetada tan fuerte que casi termina en el piso –si tú haces eso él no aprenderá nunca… "el dolor es el mejor maestro"- esa era su frase… y diciendo esto volvió a golpearla, esta vez sí termino en el suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse también le lanzo un crucio, luego otro y otro…_

_Yo estaba allí a unos pasos de ellos sin saber qué hacer, y casi sin darme cuenta levante mi varita lo apunte y le lance ese hechizo que el tan empeñado estaba en que realizara, lo vi caer y pasarse la mano por la mejilla, donde ahora tenía un corte… en verdad estaba aterrado, tanto que la varita se resbalo de mi mano, esa mirada nunca se quitó de mi mente…_

_Se puso de pie, se acercó a una de las paredes, llena de dagas y espadas, la gran mayoría malditas… tomo una daga, luego se acercó a mí y la clavo profundo, pero no tanto, en mi pecho y comenzó a bajar suavemente en forma vertical… dolía como los mil demonios, pero de alguna forma logre no gritar… su sonrisa era aterradora, realmente lo disfrutaba… y yo sabía que si gritaba, él lo disfrutaría aún más._

_-eso te va a recordar como en verdad puedes hacer las cosas…- quito la daga y se acercó a mi madre que seguía en el suelo, tenía varios cortes sangrando… se agacho a su lado, con una de sus manos la sujeto por la nuca, la acerco a su boca y la beso con furia, mientras le clavaba la daga en el corazón… cuando la soltó ella respiraba con dificultad, él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación…_

_Corrí hacia ella, con las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, no sabía que hacer la daga seguía allí clavada en su corazón y de su cuerpo comenzaba a emanaba mucha sangre… ella tomo mi mano, veía mi desesperación… sonrió y me dijo…_

_-tu no serás como él… vive y se feliz… recuerda lo que te enseñe- con dificultad tomo la varita que estaba a su lado y me curo… la herida se cerró, pero esta vez sí quedo cicatriz –vive Theo… su sonrisa te guiara… te amo eres lo mejor de mí vida…_

_Y dejo de hablar… dejo de respirar y sus ojos se apagaron, ya no eran como el cielo, ahora eran oscuros y vacíos… sentí como él me jaló del brazo y tiro de mi hasta mi habitación, solo me miro con desprecio y allí me encerró… cuando me dejo salir su cuerpo ya no estaba, y simplemente nunca supe que hizo con él, no sé dónde están sus restos"_

Theo estaba en una especie de trance, al terminar de hablar sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, Luna temblaba entre sus brazos, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y sus lágrimas en su pecho. El la abrazo un poco más fuerte y deposito sus labios en su frente…

-ya, ya… lo siento, no debí contarte esto- ella solo escondió un poco más su rostro en el pecho de él y su voz salió algo ahogada por el llanto

-no Theo… es terrible… jamás creí que…- tomo aire pero no pudo continuar.

Theo se separó un poco para que ambos pudieran verse a la cara, vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sintió que volvía a ver un cielo nublado ante él.

-Luna, amor no llores… ya paso y aprendí a vivir con ello…

-pero Theo… tú viste morir a tú madre…

-y tú también…- ella asintió mientras él secaba sus lágrimas delicadamente –tú aprendiste a vivir con ello… yo también… trato de honrarla cumpliendo las promesas que le hice… y creo que ahora estaría muy feliz de verme contigo… porque tú me haces feliz- él sonrío y ella lo imito.

Después de permanecer un buen rato en silencio, sin separarse, ambos se durmieron.

Theo despertó por el canto de los pájaros, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del día… sintió que Luna todavía lo abrazaba, y al mirarla la vio sonreír entre sueños, eso fue demasiado tentador para él y decidió meterse un momento en su mente y ver que soñaba.

_Estaban en la biblioteca, él hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle, y ella invisible para ellos no despegaba sus ojos de él y se sentía completamente feliz… de repente le quito el hechizo que la escondía y se despidió… la sonrisa de Luna era inmensa mientras lo veía alejarse y susurro…_

_-gracias… es una lástima que no sonrías más seguido Theodore Nott."_

Salió de su mente y su sonrisa era igual o más enorme que la de Luna en el sueño. Sabía que esa rubia lo había sacado del pozo en el que vivía, y estaba totalmente convencido que esa sería la sonrisa que lo guiaría en la vida…ya era la dueña de su corazón y no quería que nada le pasara, tendría que hablar con ella, pero tendría que ser luego, les quedaban dos días para disfrutar y no iba a arruinarlos discutiendo en este momento…


	18. Chapter 18 No vuelvas (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

No vuelvas (theo)

Se habían escapado tres días de Londres, él los hizo aparecer en Francia, sabía que a ella le encantaría, y lo mejor era que no tendrían que preocuparse de ser vistos por alguien, allí nadie los conocía, y la antigua casa de su madre estaba bastante aislada y muy bien protegida… además de vacía, los únicos seres en ella eran dos elfos domésticos que se ocupaban de mantener el lugar.

Habían pasado unos días maravillosos, correteando de un lugar a otro en los jardines y la casa, buscando criaturas mágicas que solo Luna conocía, y quizás su padre también, horas tirados bajo un árbol leyendo o hablando, habían enchastrado toda la cocina, tratando de hacer el almuerzo, cosa que termino en un juego donde acabaron ambos totalmente mojados y pegajosos… cosa que los llevo a tomar una ducha que concluyo con ellos en la habitación, saltándose el almuerzo algunas horas.

Esa mujer lo hacía muy feliz, en verdad Theo no recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz, y temía que todo fuera un sueño… Luna parecía hecha para él, simplemente perfecta, con todas sus cosas narggles, neelas, y todo lo que se le ocurriera…

Con todo su corazón Theo deseaba que esa estadía en aquel lugar alejado de todo no acabara, pero en unas cuantas horas más, después de que saliera el sol, deberían volver, ella a su casa y él… a su martirio.

La casa se veía algo lúgubre por la noche. En la habitación la luz tenue del amanecer entraba por las enormes ventanas, con las cortinas abiertas, iluminando los dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la enorme cama. Ella tenía medio cuerpo sobre él, su cabeza descansaba sobre su fornido y musculoso pecho, le gustaba escuchar el latir de su corazón, mientras él acariciaba su cabello, ahora algo enredado, por la noche que habían pasado. Su mundo estaba cambiando y cambiaria mucho más, ambos sabían que debían aprovechar cada instante que pudieran estar juntos… esto y el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, los llevo a entregarse completamente.

Luna trazaba círculos con su dedo índice sobre el abdomen de Theo, sintió como la respiración de él cambiaba de repente.

-Luna… por favor… no vuelvas a Hogwarts- ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no habría de volver?- él suspiro.

-amor… soy un mortifago, y sé cosas que tu no.

-¡¿cosas?! ¿Qué cosas Theodore Nott?- dijo imitando su mirada seria. Él se restregó los ojos con una mano.

-Luna… el señor tenebroso va a tomar el poder… pronto… y Hogwarts ya no será un lugar seguro- los ojos de la chica se ensombrecieron por un momento.

-¿tú estarás allí?

-supongo, si no me piden que haga alguna otra cosa- ella lo abrazo y suspiro.

-Theo, nada en este mundo va a hacer que me quede en casa – apoyo la barbilla en el pecho de Theo y lo miro con sus ojos cargados de decisión y fuerza, algo que a él le encantaba, porque fue una de las cosas que hizo que él se fijara en ella, sonrío y la acerco más a él.

-me encanta tú decisión, pero este año no será para nada como los anteriores, puede ser peligroso en verdad… y no quiero que te pase nada- ella beso su hombro.

-no me va a pasar nada… sabes bien que se defenderme…

-amor… por…- ella lo callo con un suave beso.

-no me voy a quedar en casa a esperar… metete eso en la cabeza Nott.- dijo sonriendo, Theo cerró los ojos y suspiro… ya la conocía y no la haría cambiar de idea.

-ahh que voy a hacer contigo… tendré que ir a Hogwarts para asegurarme que estés bien…- ella sonrío, deposito un beso en su hombro y comenzó a subir hacia su cuello dejando un camino de besos, él gimió cuando lo mordió suavemente –Luna- soltó en otro gemido, luego giró sobre sí mismo dejando el suave cuerpo de ella debajo del suyo, su piel, le encantaba, sus curvas eran perfectas, sostuvo su peso con su brazo izquierdo, para no aplastarla, mientras su otra mano acariciaba ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía. Jugo con uno de sus pezones hasta hacerla gemir, la beso y mordió su labio inferior, la miro a los ojos y dijo –me vuelves loco, no sé cómo voy a hacer para verte y no abalanzarme sobre ti para comerte esa boca- volvió a besarla –no sé qué hare si alguien te hace algo- su voz fue un susurro.

Luna sabía que él tenía razón, volver ese año a Hogwarts no era buena idea, pero no podía dejar solo a sus amigos y menos a él, aunque su vida corriera peligro.

Lo miro con dulzura y sujeto su rostro con las manos. –Theodore Nott, te amo, soy tuya y siempre va a ser así… esto nos costó mucho, y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo… prefiero estar cerca aunque no te pueda tocar, pero saber que estas bien… tú y mis amigos…- el sonrío y la beso suavemente

-no vas a cambiar de idea por nada ¿verdad?- ella asintió –ok… ya veremos que hacer… te amo.- la beso, y así volvieron a perderse entre sus cuerpos, la felicidad y el placer… en esa cama no había espacio para otro sentimiento.

No volvieron a discutir el tema, y aunque Theo no lo reconocería jamás, en el fondo estaba feliz de que ella volviera a Hogwarts, al menos allí podría verla y asegurarse de que este bien.

Tanto Draco como él habían hecho todo lo que la orden del fénix les había pedido, pero nada les aseguraba que en verdad ellos pudieran proteger a las personas que ellos querían. La orden no podría hacer nada en el colegio, cuando esté controlado por el señor tenebroso… y después de pensarlo un rato llego a la única conclusión, tendría que tomar las cosas en sus manos, él sabía que era mejor que muchos mortifagos, su padre se aseguró de eso… seguro no sería fácil pero podría ayudar a algunos.

Por la tarde volvieron a aparecerse frente a la casa de Luna… no querían separarse pero debían hacerlo. Se despidieron con un beso que les dejo un sabor dulce en los labios, la misma dulzura de la promesa de volver a verse.

Theo la vio alejarse y abrazar a su padre que la esperaba en la puerta, el hombre le sonrío y lo saludo con la mano. Sintió que su corazón se encogía antes de desaparecerse, y al aparecer frente a la reja de su casa, cerro su mente y volvió a llenarse con el odio de siempre hacia ese tétrico, lúgubre y horrible lugar llamado casa y sobre todo hacia el hombre que en ella habitaba… por un momento rogo porque no estuviera allí, que estuviera cumpliendo algo para su "amado" señor.

Miro el cielo antes de entrar y sonrío, era el mismo color de los ojos de su Luna, volvió a cerrar su mente y entro en aquel lugar.


	19. Chapter 19 vuelta a Hogwarts (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Vuelta a Hogwarts (theo)

El señor tenebroso tomo el poder, ahora Potter, Weasley y Granger eran los más buscados, sabían que estaban en una boda, pero de allí desaparecieron y ahora la gran mayoría de los mortifagos y carroñeros estaban buscándolos con desesperación.

Draco es básicamente un prisionero en su propia casa y Theo le hace compañía, ambos vuelven a tener un humor de los mil demonios y agradecen que a ellos casi no los manden a ninguna misión. La mansión Malfoy es usada para la mayoría de las reuniones así que tienen acceso a mucha información.

Theo agradece que prácticamente no ver a su padre, lo enviaron a buscar algo y todavía no ha vuelto a aparecer.

Ya mañana tenía que volver a Hogwarts, por orden del nuevo "gobierno" todos los jóvenes debían volver al colegio y por lo que se habían enterado allí, Snape sería el nuevo director, mientras los hermanos Amycus y Alecto Carrow serían directores adjuntos, profesores y se harían cargo de los "problemas". Al enterarse de esto Theo se terminó de convencer que debía volver al colegio, los conocía, los había visto torturar a brujas y magos solo por placer, y sabía que un colegio lleno de niños a los cuales castigar por cualquier motivo seria el paraíso para ellos.

Draco no volvería al colegio, prefería quedarse en su casa donde podía enterarse algo de la castaña que lo tenía tan preocupado. Theo le insistió todo lo que pudo, pero conocía a su amigo, no iba a aceptar, tenía más posibilidades de enterarse algo allí que en cualquier otro lugar, su tía, cada día más loca, había ofrecido una recompensa extra para quien le llevara información del trio dorado, o a alguno de los miembros del trio en persona, quería ser ella quien le entregara a Potter a su amado señor.

Theo volvía a estar en la estación frente a aquella locomotora roja, por fin podía relajar un poco su mente, miro a su alrededor, el ambiente era completamente diferente al de otros años, los rostros no se veían felices, era como si cada alumno llevara una carga muy pesada, cada uno trataba de reunirse con sus amigos, con los pocos que habían vuelto.

Diviso a Pansy y Blaise que se acercaban hacia él, y un poco más lejos a esa rubia que lo hacía tan feliz, ella se acercó a la mini Weasley, y Longbotton, los vio saludarse y deseo poder besarla.

-Theo… tanto tiempo, ¿todo bien?- Blaise sonrío tendiéndole la mano, y Pansy de dio un beso en la mejilla

-podría decirse que bien…- dijo apretando la mano de Blaise –tenemos que hablar… ¿subimos y buscamos un lugar?- sus amigos asintieron y los tres subieron al tren, entraron en un compartimiento, su ubicaron, lo cerraron y pusieron los hechizos de protección necesarios.

-bien dinos ¿Qué pasa?- Pansy, como de costumbre, la primera en preguntar. Ambos miraban a Theo con mucha curiosidad.

-por lo que me entere en casa de Draco, las sorpresas que nos espera este año en Hogwarts son… los hermanos Carrow- los ojos de Blaise se abrió mucho, y no sonreía… muy pocas veces lo habían visto serio, pues es una persona que vive con una sonrisa en los labios y para todo tiene una "broma"

-no hablas en serio… no eres bueno haciendo bromas Theo y lo sabes…

-si es en serio- ambos volvieron su vista hacia Pansy, que ahora estaba completamente rígida en su lugar. Blaise toma su mano y está recién allí reacciona.

-Pansy todo estará bien no te hará nada… ¿verdad Theo?- lo miro en busca de ayuda

-claro que no… no pueden tocar a ningún Sly… después de todo serán los futuros mortios…

-a ella eso no le importa… solo sé que por algo odia a mi madre y a la primera oportunidad tratara de hacerme algo para hacerla sufrir– la rabia se veía en sus ojos. Blaise se acercó más a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, esbozó una sonrisa e hizo que ella lo mire.

-Pansy nada te va a pasar yo me voy a ocupar de eso amor- y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica. Hacía poco se habían comprometido, algo que hacia bastante tiempo sus madres venían planeando, más precisamente desde que Pansy supero su obsesión por Draco. Pansy trato de sonreír pero no pudo.

-puedes estar segura de que no dejaremos que te haga nada… además piénsalo eres la prometida de un mortifago no te hará nada…

-por lo que se a ambos les encanta torturar a la gente… ¿es así?- ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron…

-mira no debería decirles esto pero… el señor tenebroso te quiere con nosotros, creo que espera que en algún momento te conviertas en una mortifaga, más estando ahora comprometida con Blaise…- Pansy miro a Theo y se aferró al brazo de Blaise. Y el lado frio y calculador de Theo salió a relucir –no se fijaran en ti cuando tienen un colegio lleno de niños y jóvenes a los que atormente, piénsalo Pansy… y eso es lo que me trae a proponerles algo…- ambos lo miran frunciendo el ceño, sabían que su amigo no era de los que daban rodeos para decir algo, no hablaba demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía iba al grano –Blaise nosotros conocemos a los Carrow sabemos de lo que son capaces… por eso creo que tenemos que tratar de hacer algo…

-¿tú dices que ayudemos a los que estén bajo su mira?- Theo asiente ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

-acaso ¿se te pego la locura?... o… ¡¿estás loco?!...

-lo siento amigo pero concuerdo con Pansy… es una locura nos van a matar.

-claro que no… solo debemos ser cuidadosos, piénsalo, nadie sospechara de dos mortifagos… ¿Cuándo algún Slytherin ha ayudado a alguien?

-bueno eso te lo acepto- dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-además nos han entrenado toda nuestra vida, podemos hacer más hechizos y maldiciones que cualquiera en el colegio, estamos casi al nivel de un profesor

-sí y tú ya podrías tener media carrera de medimago hecha-Pansy sonrío.

Los tres sabían que todo aquello era verdad y si se lo proponían y eran cuidadosos podrían ayudar a más de uno ese año, que apuntaba a ser el peor de todos. Después de discutir y planear durante un buen rato llegaron a la conclusión de que lo harían, aunque sus amigos no lo hacían por los mismos motivos que él, ellos esperaban que cuando el señor tenebroso fuera derrotado consideraran todo lo que habían hecho y no los mandaran a Azkaban… a Theo eso no le importo, estaba feliz porque no iba a estar solo en la misión que se había auto impuesto, ayudar a todos los que pudiera a sobrevivir Hogwarts, y entre eso asegurarse que Luna este bien…

Una vez en el gran comedor, sentados en su mesa, notaron que ese año habían vuelto poco más de la mitad de los alumnos, y eran muy pocos los que ingresaban a primero. Los profesores ocupaban sus lugares en la mesa central, en la silla del director estaba Snape, serio como siempre, murmurando algo a Amycus que estaba a su derecha, mientras Alecto los observaba desde el lugar a su izquierda, el resto de los profesores se mantenían en silencio, sus expresiones indicaban que no querían estar allí. Theo sabia el motivo por el que la mayoría de ellos habían regresado a dar clases ese año, y era el mismo que el suyo… ayudar a los alumnos en lo que pudieran.

-bienvenidos alumnos a un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Como la mayoría ya sabrá, yo soy el nuevo director Severus Snape, pretendo ser breve en mis palabras hoy y que quede todo muy claro… las cosas aquí cambiaran, si no respetan las reglas habrá castigos… a mi lado se encuentran- señala a su derecha –Amycus Carrow, nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras y la señorita – señala a su izquierda –Alecto Carrow, profesora de estudios Muggles, ambos serán directores adjuntos y quienes se encargaran de imponer las penas para aquellos que rompan las reglas… por lo tanto espero que la mayoría tenga sentido común. Disfruten de la cena- así termino su discurso y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Una mirada alrededor mostraba que esas palabras habían afectado a más de uno, sobre todo a los más pequeños, pero algunos de los mayores se mostraban mucho más decididos. Y allí estaba ella, nuevamente en la mesa que no le correspondía, entre la pelirroja y Longbotton, cuchicheando como solían hacer. De repente levanto sus ojos y su mirada choco con la de Theo por un momento, le sonrío y volvió a centrarse en sus amigos.

Ya hacía un mes de su encuentro en Francia, y desde que la dejo en su casa no se habían vuelto a ver, se habían escrito unas cuantas cartas, y en ese momento Theo se moría de ganas de acercarse a ella y besarla…

Saco un trozo de pergamino de su túnica y su varita, lanzo un pequeño hechizo al pergamino, luego hizo un bollo con él y lo arrojo al piso. La pequeña bola empezó a rodar por el piso del gran comedor esquivando a los alumnos y el mobiliario, hasta chocar con el pie de Luna, cosa que hizo una y otra vez hasta que la chica lo vio, entonces tiro su tenedor y se agacho con la excusa de recogerlo, tomo el tenedor y el pergamino abollado…y en un momento de distracción de sus amigos desarmo el bollo y vio que estaba completamente en blanco y de la nada comenzaron a aparecer las palabras escritas con una hermosa caligrafía…

"_En la torre de astronomía al salir de aquí._

_T. N."_

Volvió a hacer un bollo con la nota y la guardo en su túnica, luego levanto la vista y lo busco en la mesa de Slytherin… allí estaba hablando con Blaise… insistió con su mirada hasta que él la noto, entonces le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza levemente, a lo que el respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	20. Chapter 20 descubiertos (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Descubiertos (theo)

Esa noche cuando todos salieron hacia sus respectivas casas, el ambiente era completamente tensó, y no se escuchaban más que algún que otro murmullo.

Theo se alejó de su grupo sigilosamente y se encamino hacia la torre de astronomía, durante la cena le había hecho llegar una nota a Luna, diciéndole que la esperaría allí.

Comenzó a impacientarse, después de unos veinte minutos esperando… escucho el suave quejido de la puerta, y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse vuelta, allí estaba, con su cabello suelto y desordenado como siempre, y su sonrisa hermosa… corrió hacia Theo y salto sobre él abrazándose a su cuello, él la sujeto de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, sus labios chocaron en un beso lleno de necesidad, que cortaron porque les faltaba el aire.

-te extrañe mucho… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Luna mientras rodeaba la cintura de Theo con sus piernas, y el bajaba una de sus manos a sus nalgas para poder sujetarla mejor.

-yo también te he extrañado mucho… si estoy bien, ¿y tú?- Luna asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a besarlo.

Theo dio unos pasos hasta apoyar la espalda de Luna contra la pared, ella sonrió sobre sus labios y susurro

-no respondiste mi última carta- luego hizo un puchero, con el que Theo no pudo evitar reír.

-Lo siento amor se me complico

-no hay problema- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besarlo…

Theo sintió la presencia de alguien más, se tensó, corto el beso y bajo a Luna… pero no se movió de donde esteba, le hizo una seña a Luna para que se quede quieta… aguzo el oído y lo localizo… se giró y lanzo un hechizo paralizante increíblemente rápido… encendió su varita y la tenue luz ilumino las sombras del lugar, allí estaba cerca de la puerta, totalmente paralizado por el hechizo, Longbotton.

Theo miro de reojo a Luna e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que todo estaba bien, la chica se asomó detrás de él y se sorprendió al ver a Neville allí petrificado.

-Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con toda su dulzura, pero el muchacho no respondía, se acercó a él y miro a Theo suplicante. Este solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrío –Theo, por favor- pidió con su mejor sonrisa.

Theo miro de reojo al chico, movió su varita y el hechizo desapareció, se notaba que Neville no sabía bien que hacer, sus ojos iban de Theo a Luna una y otra vez

-Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí?- el chico suspiro

-cierto… Filch, la señora Norris se acercaba, él no debe estar muy lejos, si nos encuentra aquí…- Theo se acercó y le indico que haga silencio, se podían escuchar unos leves maullidos a través de la puerta, toco con su varita la cabeza de Luna, haciendo un hechizo desilusionador, y repitió el proceso en Neville y en sí mismo, los empujo hacia un rincón, apago su varita, y ese sector de la habitación volvió a sumirse en las sombres… segundos después la puerta se abrió, y vieron la mano del celador sosteniendo un farol encendido… él hombre hecho un vistazo al lugar y miro a su gata

-querida aquí no hay nadie… no creo que haya alguien tan tonto como para romper una regla el primer día, más con los Carrow a cargo de los castigos- Theo sabía que ese desagradable hombre en cierta forma tenía razón.

Filch y su gata se alejaron cerrando la puerta, cuando ya no escucho nada más afuera Theo movió su varita deshaciendo el hechizo, los tres volvían a verse, Theo frunció el ceño y apunto a Neville con su varita.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Longbotton?- Neville lo miro imitando su expresión.

-vi que Luna no se dirigía a su torre y me preocupe, así que la seguí.

-Theo…- Luna toco el brazo de este y con la mirada le suplico que bajara la varita, Theo hizo caso, pero no cambio su expresión seria.

-Luna ¿qué rayos significa esto?

-creo que está claro ¿no?- Luna lo regaño con la mirada por el tono que uso.

-Neville… Theo es mi novio…- el chico la miro incrédulo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada –¿recuerdas que te hable de un chico que me gustaba mucho y me hacía feliz?- él solo asintió, Luna volvió a mirar con dulzura a Theo, y esto hizo que se relajara.

-lamento lo del hechizo- soltó no de muy buena gana.

-me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba… eres mejor de lo que pensaba- esbozo una leve sonrisa y Theo lo imito.

-siempre alerta… creo que tengo que agradecerte que te preocupes por Luna- ella sonrío y se acercó a él, quien paso su brazo derecho por sus hombros posesivamente.

-no hay porque, es como una hermana para mí, y si ella es feliz contigo, por mi está bien.

-Neville, la verdad que esto es difícil para mí, pero tengo que pedirte que la cuides, por mí… es obvio que no puedo estar todo lo que yo quisiera con ella, sería demasiado peligroso para ella… así que por favor…

-no te preocupes Nott, yo la cuido.

-espero que así sea… por tú bien…

-¡Theo!- Luna le dio un suave golpe en un costado, a lo que este sonrío, pero de todas formas volvió a lanzarle una mirada seria a Neville para remarcarle que no estaba jugando.

-bueno, creo que mejor me voy… tú la acompañas a su torre- no era una pregunta, Theo asintió –bueno Loony nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado- ella se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Theo frunció el ceño.

Neville le dedico un gesto con la cabeza a Theo, a modo de despedida, este lo imito, y luego el muchacho desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Theo volvió a acercarse a Luna, mirándola con algo de reproche.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Luna sonrío y lo abrazo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Se puso de puntitas, y su boca se acercó a la de él…

-¿celoso?- dijo entre risas, y Theo solo frunció el ceño –ahhh ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Nott? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que Neville es como un hermano?

-no lo beses…- susurro sobre sus labios, y ella solo sonrío.

-eso no es nada, es un saludo de despedida normal… mis besos son solo tuyos- y con esas palabras se apodero de la boca delo chico, quien no se resistió para nada.

Después de un buen rato charlando y dándose besos y caricias, Theo la acompaño hasta su torre, ella insistía en ir sola, algo que él por nada del mundo le iba a conceder, le hizo un hechizo desilusionador y la escolto hasta la puerta donde descansaba el águila de Ravenclaw, le quito el hechizo, dejo un beso en su boca, y la observo entrar en su torre, luego emprendió el camino hacia las mazmorras, con cuidado de que no lo descubran, iba bien, pero al girar en una esquina a unos pocos metros de su entrada se encontró con Filch frente a la puerta.

El celador mostro una horrible sonrisa al ver al azabache aparecer en el pasillo, abrió su boca para decir algo, seguramente mofarse de él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Theo le mostro una sonrisa burlona que descoloco al hombre, quien esperaba ver un rostro aterrado. Él muchacho camino lentamente por el pasillo seguido por los ojos del celador….

-te crees mucho Nott… pues ya veremos qué haces mañana en tu castigo- Theo se detuvo delante del hombre sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que a Filch, se notaba, le estaba molestando.

Theo lentamente se levantó la túnica, y la manga de la camisa, del brazo izquierdo… el rostro de Filch iba cambiando a medida que él chico se levantaba la ropa y en su piel aparecía la marca tenebrosa, su mandíbula parecía desencajada, no podía cerrar la boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos…

-ahora dime… ¿a quién crees que castiguen… a mí o a ti?- el hombre solo retrocedió, Theo se cubrió el brazo y antes de entrar a su sala común –cuidado con lo que dices sobre mí… puede costarte muy caro- su tono fue duro al igual que su mirada y el hombre solo asintió antes de alejarse por el pasillo.


	21. Chapter 21 Neville (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Neville (theo)

Las semanas pasaban y los castigados comenzaban a acumularse, cualquier cosa podía ser tomada como ofensa meritoria de un castigo, en su mayoría los Slytherin no se preocupaban, los Carrow no se molestaban en castigarlos.

Los castigos eran variados, pero por lo general los alumnos castigados eran usados como conejillos de india para practicar hechizos y maldiciones, y eso a muchos de los Slytherin les gustaba, cosa que no se puede decir del resto de los alumnos, los cuales si se negaban, a castigar a sus compañeros, también entraban a la lista de castigados.

Ese día había cuatro alumnos para "castigar" o más bien practicar. Ya lo habían hecho dos Slytherin y un Hufflepuff, ahora era el turno de Longbotton.

Miro al chico que estaba de rodillas frente a él, era un Hufflepuff de segundo año, se veía que estaba aterrado, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Neville, recordó cuantas veces él había estado aterrado, por algo y eso lo hizo enfurecer, se giró hacia Amycus

-NO…

-¿Qué dices?

-NO… yo no voy a ser la mano de sus atrocidades

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Amycus lo sostenía del cuello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda agarraba un cuchillo con el que le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Los alumnos los rodeaban.

-a mí no me hablas de esa forma Longbotton… esto te ayudara a recordarlo- soltó su cuello y lo empuro, haciéndolo caer y una vez que el chico estaba en el suelo, le lanzo na serie de crucios hasta que quedó inconsciente –a ti y a los demás.

Alecto y unos cuantos Slytherin apuntaban a los otros alumnos asegurándose de que ninguno intentara nada. Theo y Blaise simplemente no se movieron de su lugar.

-TODOS A SUS HABITACIONES- grito Amycus –y a este déjenlo así no lo lleven a la enfermería, si sobrevive bien… sino también- todos miraron con tristeza a Neville y comenzaron a salir de la habitación lentamente, cuando solo quedaron los Slytherin, salieron los hermanos Carrow, sabían que ninguno de ellos tratarían de ayudar a Longbotton. Theo y Blaise salieron con ellos, pero se entretuvieron charlando en un pasillo.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, volvieron a entrar en la habitación, allí seguía Neville tirado, aunque ya había vuelto en sí, y solo se quejaba. Blaise se quedó en la puerta vigilando, y Theo se acercó al chico, saco su varita y curo los cortes provocados por los crucios, luego rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un pequeño frasco y le hizo beber a Neville el contenido del mismo.

-lo mejor será que te quedes un momento quieto mientras hace efecto la poción

-rayos es un maldito- se quejó Neville al intentar sentarse

-¡que te quedes quieto!

-si hermano la amabilidad es lo tuyo- dijo Blaise entre risas, mientras miraba por la puerta entreabierta, pero de repente se calló y eso llamo la atención de Theo, quien le hizo una seña a Neville para que se quede quieto, mientras se acercaba a su amigo -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-MUÉVETE ZABINI- se escuchó en el pasillo y Blaise soltó la puerta y se acercó a Theo lentamente, mientras entraba la pelirroja con su varita en la mano, seguida por Luna, quien dio una mirada rápida al lugar, y corrió hacia su amigo -¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Ginny no dejaba de verlos y apuntarlos -¿Qué querían, rematarlo?- Ambos chicos se miraron, de repente un torbellino rubio salto al cuello de Theo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

-gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía la rubia entre beso y beso

-¿Luna?- pregunto Ginny en un susurro bajando la varita

-¿y para mi nada?- dijo Blaise entre risas, Luna soltó a Theo y se acercó al moreno para depositar un beso en su mejilla, cosa que hizo que Theo le lanzara una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-gracias a los dos- Ginny seguía mirando a la rubia sin poder creer lo que pasaba, les habían contado lo sucedido a Neville y sin importarles nada salieron a buscarlo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con esto, de repente sintió a alguien a su lado y al ver, allí estaba Neville, como si nada, con un corte en la mejilla.

-gracias Nott… no sé qué me diste pero me siento mucho mejor- dijo Neville sonriendo.

-de nada, te sugiero que de ahora en más tengas cuidado, ellos no van a dejar las cosas así- el chico se tocó la mejilla –eso déjalo, si saben que alguien te curo será peor…

-UN MOMENTO… que alguien me explique qué rayos pasa aquí- la pelirroja ya no se aguantaba.

Blaise los ignoro y se acercó a la puerta, miro a los lados y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Theo creo que mejor ya nos vamos- él asintió y miro a Neville

-Longbotton busca un poco de poción para heridas, para ese corte, y ahora ten algo de cuidado la poción que te di puede que te haga dormir en un rato- sin más que decirle al chico volvió la vista a Luna y se acercó a ella –estará bien… cuidado con lo que haces- ella asintió y él la beso…

-Theoooooo…- se separaron con la interrupción de Blaise, y los dos amigos salieron de la habitación, como si nada dejando a una Luna sonrojada, un Neville algo magullado y una pelirroja sorprendida y llena de preguntas… no alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta que se escuchó…

-LUNAAAA… no puedo creer que no me hayas contado esto… quiero todos los detalles.

Theo sonrío al pensar en Luna y siguió su camino junto a Blaise, pero se detuvo en una esquina y lo miro serio…

-¿Qué fue eso de "y para mi nada"?

-OH Merlín… nunca creí ver el momento en que Theodore Nott estuviera celoso de mí- soltó entra carcajadas y haciendo ademanes.

-yo no estoy celoso de ti… solo no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo apuntándolo con un dedo, pero no pudo evitar reír junto a su amigo que no se detenía.

Desde ese día Longbotton comenzó con una pequeña rebelión, cada vez que podía se oponía a lo fuera que los Carrow ordenaran. Parte de los que habían formado el ED, ejercito de Dumbledore, hacía dos años, volvieron a formarlo, pero ahora los lideres eran Neville, Ginny y Luna, si Luna, para pesar de Theo.

Cada día eran más, hacían pintadas por las noches, durante el día, desafiaban cada orden que podían, y ayudaban a los más pequeños… los profesores hacían la vista gorda y trataban de ayudarlos desde las sombras, al igual que Theo, Pansy y Blaise, a pesar de que Theo ya había discutido en más de una ocasión con Neville, por hacer las cosas tan evidentes y arriesgar a todos, aunque en el fondo sabía que Neville solo arreglaba las cagadas que se mandaban algunos de los integrantes del ED, demasiados "efusivos", por llamarlos de alguna forma que no sea IDIOTAS.

Theo estaba en la biblioteca cuando de repente apareció Blaise, su mirada le decía que había pasado algo…


	22. Chapter 22 descubiertos (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti **

Descubiertos (luna)

En verdad había pasado un fin de semana maravilloso junto a Theo, y ahora podía decir que lo conocía y entendía un poco más. Sabía que el padre de Theo no era muy buena persona, pero en verdad nunca espero escuchar aquella historia, después de aquella noche tan maravillosa conoció el momento más difícil y duro que había vivido ese chico que tanto amaba… él presencio la muerte de su madre a manos de su padre, Luna sintió todo el sufrimiento y dolor de Theo en su propio ser, recordó la muerte de su madre, como se paró delante de ella protegiéndola y recibió de lleno en el pecho el impacto de aquel hechizo que termino quitándole la vida. Comprendía lo difícil que debió ser para Theo contarle aquello, a ella misma le costaba mucho relatar la muerte de su madre con tantos detalles, por lo que decidió evitar aquel tema todo lo posible y tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que Theo sea feliz, por lo que pasaron aquellos dos días, correteando de un lugar a otro en los jardines y la casa, buscando criaturas mágicas, y aunque Theo no las conocía ni podía verlas le siguió la corriente, horas tirados bajo un árbol leyendo o hablando, habían enchastrado toda la cocina, tratando de hacer el almuerzo, cosa que termino en un juego donde acabaron ambos totalmente mojados y pegajosos… cosa que los llevo a tomar una ducha que concluyo con ellos en la habitación, compartiendo besos, caricias y toda su pación, llenando el lugar de gemidos.

Luna deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que esos días no se acabaran, no quería que Theo volviera a ese nido de serpientes donde su vida corría peligro a cada instante.

Esa última noche que pasaron juntos en aquella maravillosa casa en Francia, ninguno de los dos podía dormir y ella escucho el pedido de Theo de que no volviera a Hogwarts ese año, pero eso era algo que ella no podría concederle, no podía dejar solos a sus amigos y mucho menos a él, pero después de un rato de insistencia por parte de ambos, la rubia se vio ganadora.

Volvieron a aparecerse en el campo lleno de flores frente a su casa, el mismo lugar donde jugaba con su madre de niña, segundos después vio a su padre abrir la puerta de la casa y mirar hacia donde ellos estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, levanto la mano y los saludo, saludo que ambos devolvieron, Luna se volteo a mirar a Theo, en sus ojos se veía un dejo de tristeza y simplemente se despidieron con un dulce beso que prometía que volverían a verse. La rubia se alejó de él y camino hasta su padre que la esperaba en la puerta, lo abrazo y escucho el CRACK a su espalda que le indicaba que Theo ya había desaparecido.

En los días siguientes Luna volvía a estar un poco más distraída que de costumbre no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Theo sobre el señor tenebroso, y durante la boda de Bill y Fleur, todo se confirmó… a través de un patronus se informó que el ministerio de magia acababa de caer, y el caos reemplazo a la alegría que reinaba en el lugar, todos comenzaron a desaparecer, los gritos y los CRACK inundaron el lugar, Luna sintió la mano de su padre tomándola del brazo y lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue a Harry, Ron y Hermione tomándose de la mano para hacer lo mismo.

Desde ese día el caos y el terror reinaban en el mundo mágico, ahora comprendía la insistencia de Theo para que no volviera a Hogwarts, pero eso no importaba no dejaría a sus amigos a merced de los mortifagos, ella los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Ese día volvería a Hogwarts, el ambiente en la plataforma 9 ¾ era muy tensó, se notaba la preocupación en el rostro de todos, a lo lejos la rubia diviso a su amiga Ginny y a Neville, sin más se despidió de su padre con un fuerte abrazo y ambos se susurraron un "cuídate mucho" al oído, se acercó a sus amigos, los saludo con un fuerte abrazo, y mientras se disponían a subir al tren, lo vio unos cuantos vagones adelante junto a Pansy y Blaise, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, Theo estaba bien.

-creo que este año será diferente… ¿no?- dijo Neville mientras se ubicaban en un compartimento.

-sí, muy diferente… ¿Qué creen que pasara?- dijo Ginny mirándolos a los dos.

-no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados si intentan hacerle algo a algún inocente- la seguridad y decisión resonaban en la voz de Luna.

-creo que pensamos lo mismo Loony- dijo Neville con una leve sonrisa.

El resto del viaje hablaron de lo que podían llegar a hacer, lo primero sería ver como se planteaba la situación, desde allí verían que hacer, y lo que había sonado más fuerte era la posibilidad de revivir el ED para ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

Ya en el gran comedor Luna decidió ubicarse con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el lugar se veía muy poca gente, eran muchos los que no habían vuelto, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione, era obvio pues actualmente son las personas más buscadas del mundo mágico. El discurso de Snape respondió algunas de sus dudas durante el viaje, por lo visto este año podrían encontrarse con cualquier cosa.

-bien, eso sí que levanta el ánimo- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja.

-sí, creo que tendremos que estar preparados- agrego Neville.

Luna sintió que la miraban y sus ojos al instante encontraron aquellos ojos azul eléctrico que tanto le gustaban, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a centrarse en Ginny. Al rato sintió algo en su pie era como un pequeño golpe que se repetía constantemente, ¿será un narggle? Se preguntó la rubia y con cuidado miro hacia abajo… no era un narggle sino un bollo de pergamino que chocaba con ella una y otra vez, miro a sus amigos que ahora estaban comiendo, tiro su tenedor y se agacho para recogerlo, agarro ambas cosas el tenedor y el pergamino, aprovecho que sus amigos no le prestaban atención y lo abrió para leerlo, en un principio no decía nada, pero las palabras comenzaron a aparecer, conocía esa letra, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al leer la nota.

"_En la torre de astronomía al salir de aquí._

_T.N."_

Escondió el pergamino en su bolsillo y busco con la mirada al pelinegro que la había escrito, allí estaba hablando con Blaise, siguió mirándolo por un rato hasta que la noto, cuando sus ojos ser encontraron ella asintió levemente y sonrió, y él solo respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Vio salir a Theo con sus amigos del gran comedor, ella estaba hablando con Ginny, se quedó un rato más y luego salió con el resto de los alumnos que quedaban, tuvo que dar unas vueltas más para alejarse lo los demás, cuando dejo de escucharlos se encamino a la torre de astronomía, al entrar allí ni bien lo vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, no se pudo contener y salto sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello, él la atrapo y la pego más a su cuerpo mientras se besaban, intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y ella termino con la espalda contra la pared apretada al cuerpo de Theo, pero en un momento lo sintió tensarse y dejarla nuevamente en el piso, le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieta y un momento después se giró y lanzo un hechizo paralizante increíblemente rápido… encendió su varita y la tenue luz ilumino las sombras del lugar, Luna se asomó detrás del cuerpo de Theo cuando este le hizo una seña y allí lo vio cerca de la puerta, totalmente paralizado por el hechizo, Neville.

-Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Luna, pero el muchacho no respondía, se acercó a él y miro a Theo suplicante. Este solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrío –Theo, por favor- pidió con su mejor sonrisa. Theo lo miro de reojo, movió su varita y el hechizo desapareció, se notaba que Neville estaba nervioso, sus ojos iban de Theo a Luna una y otra vez, y ella solo insistió -Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville les dijo que el señor Filch se acercaba, escucharon los maullidos de la señora Norris y al instante Theo le hizo un hechizo desilusionador a ella y luego a Neville y él mismo, una vez que el celador se alejo Theo les quito el hechizo y fue directo sobre Neville.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Longbotton?

-vi que Luna no se dirigía a su torre y me preocupe, así que la seguí.

-Theo…- Luna toco el brazo de este y con la mirada le suplico que bajara la varita, Theo hizo caso, pero no cambio su expresión seria.

-Luna ¿qué rayos significa esto?

-creo que está claro ¿no?- dijo Theo con su tono sarcástico y Luna lo regaño con la mirada.

-Neville… Theo es mi novio… ¿recuerdas que te hable de un chico que me gustaba mucho y me hacía feliz?- él solo asintió.

-lamento lo del hechizo- soltó Theo no de muy buena gana.

-me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba… eres mejor de lo que pensaba- esbozo una leve sonrisa y Theo lo imito.

-siempre alerta… creo que tengo que agradecerte que te preocupes por Luna.

-no hay porque, es como una hermana para mí, y si ella es feliz contigo, por mi está bien.

-Neville, la verdad que esto es difícil para mí, pero tengo que pedirte que la cuides, por mí… es obvio que no puedo estar todo lo que yo quisiera con ella, sería demasiado peligroso para ella… así que por favor…

-no te preocupes Nott, yo la cuido.

-espero que así sea… por tú bien…

-¡Theo!- Luna le dio un suave golpe en un costado.

-bueno, creo que mejor me voy… tú la acompañas a su torre… bueno Loony nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado- ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Theo frunció el ceño.

Neville se fue dejándolos solos, y entonces Theo le hizo una pequeña escena de celos. Después de charlar durante un largo rato la acompaño hasta su torre.

Cada día que pasaba los Carrow encontraban alguna manera de castigar a alguien por cualquier tipo de motivo. Luna, Ginny y Neville trataban de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los alumnos.

Ese día Luna estaba en la biblioteca con Ginny cuando les llego la noticia que a Neville lo acababa de castigar Amycus en la clase de artes oscuras y lo habían dejado mal herido en el aula, al instante las dos salieron corriendo hacia aquel lugar, al llegar se encontraron a Blaise asomado en la puerta.

-MUEVETE ZABINI- grito Ginny apuntando al chico con su varita, Blaise entro lentamente al aula seguido por Ginny que lo seguía apuntando, detrás de la pelirroja entro Luna, que dio una mirada rápida al lugar, vio a Theo y suspiro, y cerca de él vio a Neville tendido en el suelo, sin esperar mucho más corrió hacia su amigo mientras escuchaba a la pelirroja que le hablaba a los dos Slytherin -¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Neville ¿estás bien?- susurro la rubia.

-sí, gracias a Theo- la rubia le sonrío

-¿Qué querían, rematarlo?- Ginny no les quitaba los ojos ni loa varita de encima, y sin esperar mucho más Luna salto al cuello de Theo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

-gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía la rubia entre beso y beso

-¿Luna?- pregunto Ginny en un susurro bajando la varita.

-¿y para mi nada?- dijo Blaise entre risas, Luna soltó a Theo y se acercó al moreno para depositar un beso en su mejilla, sabiendo que quizás luego le traería algún regaño.

-gracias a los dos- Ginny seguía mirando a la rubia sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Neville se acercó a la pelirroja, esta lo miro y solo tenía un corte en la mejilla.

-gracias Nott… no sé qué me diste pero me siento mucho mejor- dijo Neville sonriendo.

-de nada, te sugiero que de ahora en más tengas cuidado, ellos no van a dejar las cosas así… eso déjalo, si saben que alguien te curo será peor…

-UN MOMENTO… que alguien me explique qué rayos pasa aquí- la pelirroja ya no se aguantaba, ¿desde cuándo sus amigos se llevaban de esa manera con las serpientes?

-Theo creo que mejor ya nos vamos- dijo Blaise desde la puerta él asintió y miro a Neville.

-Longbotton busca un poco de poción para heridas, para ese corte, y ahora ten algo de cuidado la poción que te di puede que te haga dormir en un rato- luego miro a Luna y se acercó a ella –estará bien… cuidado con lo que haces- ella asintió y él la beso… la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula quedo desencajada por un momento, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Theoooooo…- insistió Blaise, y los dos amigos salieron de la habitación.

-LUNAAAA… no puedo creer que no me hayas contado esto… quiero todos los detalles- la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre su amiga ni bien los dos Slytherin cerraron la puerta

-¿tú tampoco lo sabias?- pregunto Neville apoyándose en una mesa.

-un momento… ¿Neville lo sabía y yo no? ¿Sales con uno de los chicos más sexis de Hogwarts y no me dijiste nada?- la rubia no sabía dónde meterse, conocía a su amiga y sabía que no la iba a dejar en paz después de esto.

-ok, ok… si salgo con Theo desde el curso anterior, pero tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, por eso no se los conté antes… es que es algo peligroso…

-¿Luna sabes que es muy probable que sea un mortifago?- se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Ginny.

-lo sé Ginny… y sí lo es- vio el asombro en los rostros de sus dos amigos -porque yo le insiste para ello, si no se convertía en mortifago lo matarían… pero está ayudando a la orden del fénix.

-¿en verdad crees que podemos confiar en él?- pregunto Ginny mirando primero a Luna y luego a Neville.

-Ginny, no tenía por qué ayudarme… y lo hizo.

-Ginny, podemos confiar en él, te lo aseguro- la pelirroja dudo por un momento y luego sonrío, esto tranquilizo a Luna.

-bien si ustedes creen en él también lo hare- dijo y luego miro a Luna con una sonrisa de lado –ahora Luna Lovegood me debes una historia…- dijo acercándose a la rubia, que ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¿les molestaría contarse todo después de ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación?- las dos chicas miraron a Neville que parecía a punto de desmayarse y entre risas las dos sujetaron al muchacho y salieron con cuidado del aula.

Algo en el interior de Luna le decía que todo iba a estar bien, tenía muy buenos amigos, Neville lo sabía hacia unas cuantas semanas y no le había reprochado nada y ahora Ginny, puede que lo dudara en un principio, pero cuando le contara todo estaba segura que ya no le quedaría ninguna duda a su amiga. Lo bueno de esto era que ya no tendría que estar escondiéndoles cosas a sus amigos.


	23. Chapter 23Neville herido (luna)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Neville herido (luna)

Luna y Ginny corrían por uno de los pasillos, la noticia había llegado hasta ellas y el terror las invadió, si los Carrow eran capaces de castigar y golpear a alguien solo porque creían que alguien les había contestado de mala manera… que harían considerando lo que le acababan de hacer.

Según lo que llego a ellas Deán y algunos más se encontraron en la oficina de los Carrow y aprovechando que estos no estaban, se les ocurrió la "brillante" idea de quemarla. Por lo visto lograron escapar antes de que los atraparan, pero los Carrow los estaban buscando.

-¿Dónde crees que estén Luna?

-ellos no me importan… vamos al patio norte- la rubia giro en la esquina del pasillo seguida por la pelirroja, algo le decía que tenían que ir allí.

A medida que se acercaban se escuchaban gritos, al salir los vieron cuatro Slytherin de quinto año, atacando a un grupo de cinco niños de primero, a tres de ellos ya los tenían colgando de los pies de uno de los árboles, se los veía bastante golpeados, y a los otros les estaban pegando, las dos chicas apretaron sus varitas, atravesaron el patio como un rayo y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra los Slytherin, se interpusieron entre estos y los pequeños, ya casi los habían derrotado solo quedaba uno en pie, cuando aparecieron otros seis Slytherin algunos de sexto y otros de séptimo, los pequeños se escondían detrás de ellas, que ahora solo podían usar hechizos de defensa, pues los ataques eran uno tras otro y no les daba tiempo a otra cosa, de repente apareció Neville y se interpuso entre ellas y los Slytherin.

-SAQUEN A LOS NIÑOS- grito Neville mientras comenzaba a lanzar hechizos.

Las dos chicas no se hicieron esperar, bajaron a los tres que estaban colgados y con la ayuda de los otros dos los alejaron del lugar, en eso aparecieron algunos miembros más de ED que las ayudaron, escucharon los gritos de Neville, les dejaron los niños a los otros y las dos chicas volvieron a ayudar a su amigo, al acercarse vieron que los Slytherin se alejaban y al echar una mirada alrededor notaron que Mc Gonagall se acercaba. Neville estaba tirado en el piso y cerca de él estaban los tres Sly que ellas habían derrotado y otros dos.

-profesora- dijeron las chicas al unísono, pero esta no las dejo decir nada más.

-llévense a Longbotton si los Carrow lo encuentran va a terminar peor, traten de ayudarlo como puedan, no es conveniente que lo lleven a la enfermería.

Las chicas no protestaron, levantaron a Neville y se alejaron. Algunos de los miembros de ED que estaban cerca las ayudaron a llevarlo hasta la sala de Menesteres sin que los encontraran los Carrow o los Slytherin. Ya en la sala se encontraron con que también habían llevado a los tres niños de primero allí.

-¿Por qué los trajeron aquí en lugar de la enfermería?- pregunto Ginny mientras los demás acomodaban a Neville en una cama.

-madame Pomfrey nos dio estas pociones y dijo que nos ocupemos nosotros, porque si los encontraban allí sería peor- dijo uno de los chicos mostrándole unos cuantos frasquitos con pociones.

-¿ya usaron alguna en ellos?- pregunto Luna revisando los frascos y los chicos solo negaron con la cabeza, en el lugar solo se escuchaban murmullos y quejidos –bien… tendremos que tratar de administrarlas entre ellos y Neville…

-Luna…- se escuchó la voz débil de Neville, y la rubia volvió a acercarse a él –úsalas en ellos, yo puedo aguantar…

-pero Neville…

-por fav…- la rubia no pudo replicar, su amigo acababa de desmayarse nuevamente, y aunque le doliera hizo, lo que él le pidió, uso las pociones en los niños.

Cuando termino con los pequeños volvió a ver a su amigo, ya habían limpiado sus heridas pero seguía inconsciente.

-Luna deberíamos llamar a madame Pomfrey…

-no Ginny, la meteríamos en problemas, además de seguro le deben de haber llevado a los Sly que lastimamos.

-bueno no sé tú, pero yo no tengo mucha idea sobre magia curativa- dijo la pelirroja algo alterada mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar –cuando agarre a Deán y esos idiotas…

-no les vas a hacer nada, porque terminaríamos con más heridos, cuida a Neville- dijo la rubia mientras salía disparada del lugar.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos, no quería que la atraparan corriendo y la castigaran, mientras caminaba rebusco en su bolsillo y encontró un trozo de pergamino, lo apunto con su varita y con un rápido movimiento las palabras aparecieron en él, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Blaise y dárselo, pero como haría para encontrarlo, entonces se le ocurrió, invoco su patronus y una liebre salto delante de ella antes de comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo. Luna la siguió y al doblar en una esquina vio al moreno pasando por el aula de artes oscuras, con un rápido movimiento de varita la liebre desapareció, el chico parecía algo distraído, entonces decidió hacer lo que mejor le salía, tomo un poco de velocidad y choco con él, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y le tendió la mano al moreno para ayudarlo.

-lo siento Zabini no te vi- dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras este aceptaba la mano que le tendía.

-está bien yo iba distraído- Luna lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y dejo la nota en la mano del moreno, antes de irse tan rápido como llego, dejando al moreno helado en su lugar.

Ahora tenía que volver a la sala de los menesteres sin que la atraparan, trato de tranquilizarse, y andar como si nada pasara, miraba bien cada pasillo antes de tomarlo, asegurándose que no estuviera lleno de Slytherin, ya comenzaban a escucharse los rumores y de seguro a ellos les encantaría encontrarla sola por ahí, después de un rato llego a su destino, al entrar se encontró con un gran bullicio, Deán y su grupo incendiario ya habían regresado y estaban discutiendo con la pelirroja y unos cuantos más. La rubia rogo que Theo llegara pronto, estaba segura que él podría ayudar a Neville y sin querer meterse en la discusión paso de ellos y se acercó a su amigo herido.

La espera y la discusión de los demás la estaban enloqueciendo, cuando de repente escucho esa voz que tan bien conocía, la misma que lograba calmarla y hacerla sentirse segura, ni bien se giró vio que todos se estaban apuntando con las varitas y eso la hizo enojarse.

-VASTA TODOS- Luna grito acercándose a ellos mientras apuntaba con su varita primero a Thomas y luego a Parkinson- BAJEN LAS VARITAS YA!- la expresión de Luna no daba lugar a replicas… bajaron sus varitas con algo de desconfianza mientras ella centraba sus ojos en su pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico –Theo… ¿Puedes ayudarlo?- lo miro un momento suplicando y luego volvió la mirada a Neville.

Theo curo a Neville, fue un poco más doloroso para el chico de lo ella hubiera deseado, pero al menos estaba bien, luego compartió unas cuantas palabras con el grupo incendiario, en verdad se lo veía enojado, Luna nunca lo había visto así, pero no se iba a intimidar por eso, pues algo en su interior le decía que era más por preocupación que por cualquier otras cosa que se encontraba así y antes de irse reviso a los niños.

Ni bien Theo Blaise y Pansy salieron del lugar Deán y su grupo volvieron a empezar.

-basta… Nott tiene razón si no usan la cabeza nos van a condenar a todos- dijo Ginny algo enojada.

-¿vas a hacer caso de lo que dice una serpiente?- esas palabras terminaron de enojar a la rubia.

-esa serpiente, como dices, acaba de salvar a Neville ¿tú que hiciste por él?... Deán lo voy a decir una sola vez, te mandas otra estupidez y yo misma te entrego a los Carrow- se notaba el enojo en la voz y el rostro de la rubia, nadie dijo nada y el silencio se apodero por un rato del lugar. Theo tenía razón y ella no iba a arriesgar al resto de los estudiantes por culpa de unos pocos.


	24. Chapter 24medimago (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Medimago (theo)

Theo, Blaise y Pansy caminaban como si nada por los pasillos y en más de una esquina se habían encontrado con pequeños grupos de alumnos que cuchicheaban, por lo visto el rumor se estaba esparciendo rápido por el colegio, se escuchaba "lastimaron a Longbotton", "mataron a Neville", "colgaban de los pies a los de primero", "quemaron la oficina de los Carrow", "ataco a cuatro Sly"… y continuaban. Y entre rumor y rumor llegaron al pasillo que buscaban, Blaise camino varias veces por el mismo lugar pensando en lo que Luna le había dicho, la rubia había chocado con el frente a la clase de artes oscuras y le había dejado una nota en la mano al ayudarlo a pararse y disculparse, la nota decía…

"_Neville está mal, lleva a Theo a la sala de menesteres._

_Truenos y caramelos de limón"_

La sala de menesteres estaba bastante ajetreada, un grupo de alumnos se estaban preparando para salir, la muchacha pelirroja trataba de calmarlos, mientras la rubia intentaba ayudar a un herido. Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que ninguno noto a los tres Slytherin que los observaban desde la puerta, se miraron entre ellos y como seguían sin notarlos, uno carraspeo y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, obteniendo la atención de algunos de los que rodeaban a la pelirroja y el muchacho que discutían.

-si no se cuidan entre ustedes, van a acabar mal- su voz sonó fuerte y seria… y consiguió lo que buscaba… la atención de los que discutían y tan rápido como lo reconoció el muchacho lo apunto con su varita

-yo que tu no haría eso Thomas- era la voz de una mujer, el moreno desvió la mirada a la derecha y se encontró con que ya Pansy lo estaba apuntando desde la puerta.

-VASTA TODOS-Luna grito acercándose a ellos mientras apuntaba con su varita primero a Thomas y luego a Parkinson- BAJEN LAS VARITAS YA!- la expresión de Luna no daba lugar a replicas… bajaron sus varitas con algo de desconfianza mientras ella centraba sus ojos en su pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico –Theo… ¿Puedes ayudarlo?- dijo desviando su mirada al muchacho en la camilla.

-en un momento Luna- volvió su vista a Blaise y Pansy –asegúrense de que nadie salga antes de que comparta unas palabras con ellos- miro a la pelirroja -¿sabes que es una estupidez tratar de hacer algo para vengase… no?- ella frunció el ceño.

-claro que lo sé, estaba tratando de convencerlos de eso Nott…

- ¿qué rayos hacen aquí?

-vinieron a ayudar Deán, déjenlos en paz y quédense tranquilos un rato-Luna miró al muchacho furiosa, mientras Theo se acercaba a la camilla.

El rostro de Theo se tensó al ver el cuerpo de Neville tan magullado, tenía muchos cortes, la mayoría profundos, no sangraban pero seguían abiertos, con cuidado reviso sus costillas…

-tiene tres costillas rotas, y hay que cerrar esos cortes rápido, ¿tienen alguna poción o algo?

-no nos queda nada.

-ok a mí tampoco me quedan pociones… usare unos hechizos, pero le va a doler.- Lo apunto con la varita y comenzó a murmurar unos hechizos, los cortes comenzaron a cerrarse, y con ello se escucharon algunos quejidos de Neville. El resto se acercó sigilosamente.- ¿Qué paso? Hay muchos rumores.

-algunos quemaron la oficina de los Carrow, y estos mandaron a unos cuantos Slytherin a atacar a un grupo de primero, cuando los encontramos los estaban colgando de los pies, y lanzándoles hechizos… Luna y yo nos interpusimos y atacamos a algunos, y cuando llegaron otros para ayudarlos, justo apareció Neville y se puso en medio para que no nos hicieran nada, lo atacaron entre cuatro, mientras nosotras tratábamos de bajar a los niños, lo dejaron así y se fueron porque escucharon que algunos profesores se acercaban…- la pelirroja casi no respiro al decir todo esto, a una velocidad increíble.

Neville abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y lo primero que vio fue a Theo apuntándolo con la varita.

-¿le paso algo a Luna?- su voz salió ahogada.

-estoy bien Neville, gracias- él miro con cuidado a su alrededor, ahí estaban Luna y Ginny trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero el dolor no se lo permitió, el rostro de Luna se contorsiono, y miro a Theo algo angustiada –Theo… le duele…

-ya lo sé… no tengo un hechizo que cure estas heridas sin dolor- su expresión era seria – y todavía no hice nada con las costillas- miró a Neville –lo siento pero eso va a doler mucho más… la buena noticia es que dentro de cuatro o cinco horas estarás perfecto- trato de esbozar una sonrisa, Neville volvió a quejarse mientras un largo corte en su brazo derecho se cerraba.

-creí que me ibas a matar…

-no… te necesito vivo… ¿quién más se va a meter entre los Carrow o los Slytherin y estas dos?- dice señalando a Luna y Ginny con la cabeza.

Después de un rato y unos cuantos quejidos con algún que otro grito, de parte de Neville, Theo se alejó de él dejándolo inconsciente, Pansy y Blaise se acercaron, y los tres se centraron en Deán y el grupo que lo rodeaba, Ginny y Luna hicieron lo mismo.

-bien debo suponer que tú fuiste el de la brillante idea de quemar su oficina- la voz de Theo hizo estremecer a más de uno, y su mirada dejo helados a otros, se veía que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

Deán dudo un momento, miro a sus compañeros y solo asintió.

-genial…- la voz de Theo anunciaba peligro – ahora dime ¿Cuánto tardaste en decidirte a hacerlo?- hizo silencio esperando una respuesta, Luna volvió al lado de Neville que volvía a quejarse, Blaise y Pansy miraban a su amigo, solo una vez lo habían visto así.

-no lo sé un momento, los vi salir y…

-¡¿un momento?!… ¡¿un momento?!- Theo dio unos pasos hacia el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa, que de repente comenzó a transformarse –un momento es lo que me tomaría agarrar mi varita y lanzarte una maldición que te deje peor que a Neville… - Deán comenzó a palidecer –pero ¿sabes porque no lo hago?... porque si uso la mitad de ese momento para pensar, veo a un montón de alumnos que necesitan que los ayude, y no puedo perder mi tiempo para maldecirte y luego curarte, porque te aseguro que nadie más podrá cerrar las heridas que te haga- Deán había comenzado a retroceder y Theo sintió que una mano sujeto su brazo izquierdo, al girarse a ver se encontró con esos ojos dulces y esa sonrisa que tanto adora…

-Theo… tranquilo, estamos bien- una mano de la chica fue a su mejilla, y la expresión de Theo se relajó…

-Luna… es que estos idiotas no piensan, ellos están aquí, dentro de todo se pueden defender, pero… ¿Qué hay de todos los que no, que hay de los más pequeños como los que ustedes trataban de ayudar y por los que Neville termino así?- la voz de Theo mostraba que ya estaba más tranquilo, y todos escuchaban en silencio –ellos iniciaron el problema y le dejaron las consecuencias a ustedes… pueden dar gracias de que fueron los Slytherin los que los atacaron y no los Carrow… no saben de lo que son capaces ellos.

-Theo tiene razón, es lo que trataba de decirles, no pueden hacer las cosas sin pensar, se supone que esto es para ayudar al resto del colegio- Ginny seguía mirando furiosa a Deán.

-pero si no hacemos nada ellos nos ganan.

-esto no es un juego donde alguien gana Deán- Luna lo miro enojada y señalo tres camas a la izquierda, donde se veían unos bultos –esos son niños de primer año que resultaron heridos por lo que ustedes hicieron- él rostro de Deán se llenó de culpa.-si no fuera por nosotras y Neville serían más de tres los heridos, y seguramente peor de lo que están.

-lo siento, no era mi intención, no pensé…

-ese es el problema con la mayoría de ustedes no piensan- soltó Theo con todo el veneno que pudo, tomo a Luna de la mano y se acercó a las camas donde estaban los niños heridos y susurro -¿Cómo están, qué les pasó?

-algunos golpes y hechizos no muy fuertes… con ellos terminamos nuestras pociones, Neville insistió que las usemos en ellos- mientras Luna hablaba Theo reviso a los tres niños, y los frascos de pociones que les habían dado, en verdad no les quedaba más que algún moretón y uno que otro corte muy pequeño, que el elimino con su varita.

-si están bien, a los tres les dieron esto- dijo mostrándole uno de los frascos de pociones.

-si madame Pomfrey nos lo dio para el dolor.

-bien, esto es lo que los durmió, en una o dos horas van a despertar, pueden pedirle algo a madame Pomfrey para los moretones- Luna soltó una risita, que hizo que Theo la mira algo extrañado

-lo que el medimago ordene- él sonrío, ella amplio su sonrisa y lo abrazo antes de besarlo, luego susurro sobre sus labios –gracias amor… en verdad no sabía qué hacer con Neville…

-no te preocupes hermosa, va a estar bien… ahora solo tienen que controlar un poco mejor a su grupo- Theo volvió a besarla y la soltó para acercarse a sus amigos que seguían al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿nos vamos Theo? No quiero que nos encuentren de camino – pregunta Pansy algo impaciente, Theo solo asiente, y los tres se dirigen a la puerta.

-chicos gracias por venir a ayudarnos, sobre todo a ti Theo- la pelirroja estaba verdaderamente agradecida, no solo porque había curado a Neville, sino también por su forma de manejar al grupo.

-de nada Ginny, pero a ver si tratan de armar menos lio- respondió Pansy sonriendo, desde la puerta, Theo le lanzo una última mirada a Luna y los tres desaparecieron por el pasillo.


	25. Chapter 25El sueño de Luna (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

El sueño de Luna (Theo)

Solo quedaba unos días de clases, luego tendrían las vacaciones navideñas como todos los años.

Theo ya sabía que pasaría esos días "compartiendo celda" con Draco, y la verdad era que en este momento Theo no tenía idea de que era mejor, si estar casi como un prisionero en una casa o correr de un lugar a otro en ese enorme castillo, tratando de ayudar a los demás, sin que los Carrow los descubran, y haciendo de medimago en la mayoría de las ocasiones, con prácticamente nada más que los hechizos que conocía, y alguno que otro que él había inventado, porque se les estaba haciendo muy difícil conseguir los ingredientes para hacer pociones.

Pero hoy Theo estaba contento había conseguido algo que no creía posible… un permiso para retirarse dos días antes, y lo mejor era que Luna podría ir con él… lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que no se metiera en ningún lio, ella o alguno de sus amigos.

Esa mañana no había escuchado ningún comentario sobre algún suceso extraño, en realidad desde su enfrentamiento con Deán Thomas en la sala de los menesteres no habían hecho tantas estupideces para provocar a los Carrow, solo se dedicaban a defenderse si era necesario, y ayudar a algún que otro estudiante que por algún motivo terminaba en problemas.

Cuando entro al gran comedor, como era costumbre en estos tiempos reinaba el silencio, todos trataban de concentrarse en lo suyo, solo en la mesa de Slytherin se escuchaban algunas voces y risas, el resto eran murmullos y miradas furtivas. Como siempre lo primero que hizo Theo fue ver a la mesa de Ravenclaw, al lugar que ocupaba Luna, y allí estaba junto a otros dos chicos, él sabía bien que ella preferiría poder deambular por la mesa de Gryffindor, pero a la nueva dirección no le gustaba mucho eso. Observo a Neville y Ginny que al parecer estaban regañando a Deán. Camino a su mesa y se sentó junto a sus amigos, sus ojos volvían cada tanto a Luna, se la notaba contenta, como siempre, sin importar lo que pasara nada le robaba la sonrisa a esa chica, pero hoy Theo noto que su mirada estaba algo perdida y se preocupó un poco.

Después del desayuno la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases, pero Theo fue directo a la entrada del castillo y de allí al bosque prohibido a esperar a su rubia, que llego casi media hora después… la escucho llegar, antes de verla, en verdad no era para nada silenciosa, y ¿Cómo serlo? si siempre andaba a los saltos o correteando, unos momentos después la vio acercarse entre los árboles, se escondió detrás de uno y cuando la escucho más cerca dijo -en verdad te gusta hacerme esperar ¿no?- sonrió al ver que dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo y luego lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡quieres dejar de hacer eso!

-lo siento hermosa, es que es muy tentador- ella sonrío y le dio un suave beso, su rostro estaba frio –estas helada.

-tú también… nos vamos, antes de que nos congelemos- no alcanzo a terminar la frase que Theo ya la tenía entre sus brazos y susurro…

-sujétate- y en cuanto sintió los brazos de Luna rodearlo y aferrarse… se desapareció.

Se aparecieron en un hermoso jardín, aunque estaba bastante cubierto de nieve, todavía se veía algo del verde de los pinos y arbustos, había una fuente, congelada, con esculturas de hadas, la casa era grande, pero no tanto como la de Francia, Luna giro sobre si y se detuvo mirando hacia el oeste, donde terminaba el jardín, a unos pocos metros había una playa… Luna se quedó un rato viendo como las olas se deshacían en la arena, solo sonreía, aunque su mirada parecía perdida mucho más lejos de donde miraba. Theo la abrazo por detrás, y ella se acurruco pegándose más a él.

-mejor entramos si en verdad no quieres congelarte – susurro en su oído, y ella reacciono dando un respingo, por lo visto hoy estaba más distraída que de costumbre.

Esta casa era mucho más sencilla que la de Francia, tanto en el exterior como en el interior, pero igual que la otra estaba muy bien decorada. Ni bien entraron en la casa sintieron lo cálida que estaba. Theo le había pedido a Flora que preparara todo para su llegada, y por lo visto la elfina había cumplido.

Ambos comenzaron a quitarse el exceso de ropa, bufandas, guantes, túnicas y sacos.

Luna se entretuvo un rato mirando todo en la sala, mientras Theo se encargaba de todo lo que se acababan de sacar.

-Theo ¿dónde estamos?

-estamos en la Bretaña Francesa cerca de Brest… habrás notado que esto se parece mucho a la mansión Delannoy, solo que un poco más sencilla… - Theo miro a Luna con una sonrisa, pero parecía que esta no le estaba prestando atención, se acercó a ella, volvió a abrazarla por detrás y vio lo que la tenía distraída, una fotografía mágica donde estaban su madre y una amiga, llevaban vestidos de gala largos y antifaces haciendo juego con sus respectivos vestidos, posaban y luego giraban entre risas. – la de cabello negro es mi madre, la otra debe de ser una amiga… no se muchos detalles- Luna se giró entre los brazos de Theo hasta quedar frente a su pecho donde escondió su rostro mientras lo abrazaba fuerte –Luna… amor… ¿qué te pasa?- dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

-nada, solo estoy algo cansada… y en verdad deseaba poder estar a solas contigo y abrasarte- levanto su rostro para verlo, y Theo noto que su sonrisa era algo triste.

-¿en verdad es eso?- ella asintió y se cubrió la boca al bostezar.

-si… estos últimos días hemos estado discutiendo bastante con algunos de los chicos, cuidando a algunos de los pequeños en los que decidieron probar algunas pociones, y como si todo eso fuera poco no he estado durmiendo bien, tengo extraños sueños que no recuerdo y… te extraño mucho, casi no puedo estar contigo- sonrió poniéndose de puntitas para acercar su rostro más al de él… Theo la levanto y la sentó sobre un mueble, para que este a su altura y la beso.

-lamento escuchar eso… a tus compañeros diles que si te hacen renegar pueden buscarse a alguien más que los cure- dijo riendo - yo también te extraño y deseo poder tenerte así pegada a mí, besarte y acariciarte a cada momento- ambos sonrieron y volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso intenso, los brazos de Luna rodearon el cuello de Theo, y sus piernas la cintura, las manos de él estaban una en la nuca de ella y la otra en su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo, el beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado y pronto Luna dejo de estar sobre el mueble, donde Theo la sentó, para llegar entre sus brazos a una cama.

Las manos de ambos se movían por debajo de la ropa, mientras sus labios comenzaban a robarse gemidos, las manos de Theo comenzaron a despojar a Luna de su ropa, y su boca fue besando lentamente aquel cuerpo. La rubia clavo sus uñas en la espalda del chico, haciéndolo gemir antes de volverá a apoderarse de su boca, mientras una de las manos de Theo recorría lentamente una de sus piernas, hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, sus dedos se colaron debajo de la fina, suave y ya húmeda tela, y suavemente introdujo uno de sus dedos en su sexo, haciendo gemir a Luna mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás, cosa que él aprovecho, lo beso y mordisqueo, mientras movía su dedo en el interior de Luna, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse.

-¿Sabes que me enloqueces?- susurro sobre su cuello y sonrió al ver que la piel de la chica se erizaba –nunca he deseado tanto a alguien como a ti – los ojos celeste de Luna se clavaron en los azul eléctrico de él, su sonrisa y su mirada lo decían todo, ella también lo deseaba.

-Theo me estas volviendo loca, ya no lo resisto- su voz era un susurro lleno de deseo y lujuria.

-dime… ¿Qué quieres?- sonrío maliciosamente.

-¡Theo!- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, él seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-dime amor…- dijo quitando se mano de su ya muy húmedo sexo y acercando su boca a uno de sus pezones… la miro de reojo y sonrió, antes de metérselo en la boca, para jugar con él y mordisquearlo, mientras su mano jugaba y tironeaba del otro, arrancando más gemidos de Luna… pronto sus pezones estuvieron duros y ella demasiado excitada.

-Theo… qui… quiero que… me penetres- su voz salió totalmente entrecortada por la excitación y la tortura que Theo le estaba aplicando.

Eso era lo que él quería escuchar, y no la hizo esperar más, le quito las bragas totalmente mojadas y entro en ella tratando de ser cuidadoso, pero estaba demasiado excitado y no pudo controlarse mucho, sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, Luna se estremecía y gemía con cada una de ellas, haciendo que él se excitara cada vez más, lo que se notaba en sus besos llenos de una furiosa y exigente pasión.

Cuando acabaron ambos estaban agitados y exhaustos, Theo se dejó caer a un lado de Luna, para no aplastarla y ella solo lo abrazo y cerró los ojos, mientras él hacía lo mismo… un rato después ambos estaban dormidos.

Theo sintió un temblor y se despertó, Luna a su lado temblaba como una hoja mientras se acurrucaba a él hecha un bollito, toco suavemente su piel y estaba helada, era obvio se habían dormido completamente desnudos y no se habían tapado ni con las sabanas, se estiro y tomo un acolchado que había acabado en el suelo al borde de la cama, y con el tapo a Luna y a él, todo tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertarla. Una vez tapados volvió su vista a esa hermosa mujer que se acurrucaba a su lado… su sonrisa era preciosa, se preguntó por qué sonreía así y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él…

"_estaba en el campo frente a la casa de Luna, el pasto era alto pero estaba lleno de flores silvestres, el día era hermoso, no había una nube en el cielo, totalmente celeste. Se escuchaba una risa cantarina y alegre, contagiosa, y de repente las pequeñas flores blancas, que él conocía bien, comenzaron a llover lentamente-_ había algo familiar en este sueño –_las risas crecían, y al mirar a su alrededor allí estaba… una pequeña de unos cinco o seis años corría, saltaba y giraba entre el pasto y las flores._

_Rubia de cabello largo y ondulado, llevaba una corona echa con las pequeñas flores blancas, de ojos celestes como el cielo, delgadita, con un vestido sencillo y descalza… levantaba sus manitos mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como caían las flores, y trataba de atraparlas al girar y saltar._

_Cuando atrapo una miro a su alrededor y se centró en el lugar donde estaba Theo observando_- era imposible… no podía verlo –_la niña comenzó a acercarse saltando, él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y entonces vio que había alguien más en el lugar… un niño delgado y alto, de unos seis o siete años, algo pálido, de cabello negro y mirada esquiva, vestía ropa oscura. _

_Cuando la pequeña estuvo a su lado le tendió la mano ofreciéndole la flor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, él la miro y tomo la flor… recién en ese momento Theo pudo ver los ojos del niño, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, como los suyos, y se sorprendió al descubrir que ese niño era él._

_-eres lindo… pero deberías sonreír, seguro tu sonrisa es hermosa- la voz de la niña era totalmente dulce, y este comentario hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara, cosa totalmente evidente sobre una piel tan pálida, trato de esconder su rostro mirando hacia otro lado… la niña volvió a sonreír y siguió girando como antes, tratando de agarrar flores y él niño solo la miro de reojo."_

Theo quería seguir viendo, pero todo comenzó a volverse oscuro y supo que Luna estaba dejando ese sueño, salió de su mente, y la miro, como si en su rostro pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se formaban en su mente.

Luna abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa, pero su expresión comenzó a cambiar al ver el rostro de Theo, algo había pasado y ella no sabía que era.

-¿Pasa algo Theo?

-no lo sé… ¿estabas soñando?- su tono era suave, pero en sus ojos se notaba la urgencia de una respuesta.

-creo que sí, no sé, nunca recuerdo mis sueños

-¿Cómo que crees que si?

-siii… no lo recuerdo pero… si, sé que he soñado con algo bueno, porque me siento feliz y… completa… me suele pasar bastante a menudo… mi padre dice que es porque soñamos con alguien a quien amamos, a él le pasa cuando sueña con mi mamá… me gustaría recordar mis sueños- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la expresión de Theo cambio completamente ya no estaba serio, aunque tampoco sonreía, sabía que Luna no le mentía, era realmente bueno para detectar las mentiras, y los ojos cristalinos de Luna lo ayudaban en eso. Esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la rubia, sabía que ya debería de estar preocupándose por su expresión.

-perdóname… la verdad que mis sueños no son muy buenos, y sentía curiosidad por los tuyos- trato de explicarse, ella solo sonrió.

-¿seguro que es eso?- Theo la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-seguro- susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarla. Ella también lo rodeo con sus brazos y sonrío –te hago una pregunta…

-dos- soltó la rubia con una risita, y él también rio.

-¿será posible que nos conociéramos desde antes de Hogwarts?- la rubia lo miro extrañada.

-no lo sé… no que yo recuerde… ¿quizás de otra vida?- Theo volvió a reír y le quitó importancia al asunto con un beso.

Algo pasaba aquí… ya lo descubriría, pero no sería hoy ni mañana, ese tiempo era solo para él y Luna, y lo disfrutaría todo lo posible.


	26. Chapter 26 Carroñeros (luna)

**Estare siempre para ti**

Carroñeros (Luna)

Después del incidente con Neville, todo el grupo comenzó a andar con más cuidado, aunque era algo casi imposible, los castigos aumentaban cada día, a los Carrow no les importaba demasiado el motivo solo el hecho de aplicar el castigo, el grupo se vio forzado a aprender hechizos de curación y a abastecerse de pociones curativas de todo tipo, madame Pomfrey se aseguraba de preparar y dejarles, todo tipo de pociones, a mano para que ellos las tomaran, pero los Carrow comenzaron a revisar y administrar los suministros de la enfermera, para que esta no ayudara a los "rebeldes", desde ese momento las cosas se les hicieron más difíciles.

Ya se acercaban las vacaciones navideñas y luna se encontraba bastante estresada, era una de las pocas a las que mejor les salían los hechizos de curación, Theo le había enseñado unos cuantos simples, pero día a día eran tantos los heridos que nada les alcanzaba.

Cuando recibió la nota de Theo donde le decía que tenía un permiso para irse unos días antes del colegio y que ella se iría con él, en verdad no sabía que sentir, por un lado estaba feliz, deseaba poder estar tranquila junto a Theo y descansar, pero por otro lado no sabía si dejar solos a sus amigos.

-Luna no seas tonta, ve con él, no te preocupes nosotros nos ocuparemos- le decía Neville mientras se ubicaba a su lado en la mesa que ocupaban en la biblioteca.

-además tampoco es que te vas por una semana, son solo dos días antes- agrego Ginny.

-ustedes saben cómo van los niveles de castigados y heridos… no sé…

-no, nada… deja de darle vueltas Loony, te mereces un descanso…

-sí, ya se te notan un as bolsitas en los ojos- soltó la pelirroja entre risas.

Después de un poco de insistencia de sus amigos, de Theo y de pensarlo, accedió, en verdad lo necesitaba, estaba durmiendo muy pocas horas y encima se despertaba a cada rato con extraños sueños, y alguna que otra visión.

Esa mañana después del desayuno se encontraría con Theo en el bosque prohibido, ya hacia un rato que todos se habían retirado, la verdad era que no se había fijado en Theo esa mañana, su noche no había sido de los mejor, casi no había dormido. Se encamino hacia el punto de encuentro, sabía que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, pero ya le daba igual. Theo apareció detrás de un árbol, dándole un pequeño susto y después de saludarse se desaparecieron.

Se aparecieron en un hermoso jardín, aunque estaba bastante cubierto de nieve, todavía se veía algo del verde de los pinos y arbustos, había una fuente, congelada, con esculturas de hadas, la casa era grande, pero no tanto como la de Francia, Luna giro sobre si y se detuvo mirando hacia el oeste, donde terminaba el jardín, a unos pocos metros había una playa… Luna se quedó un rato viendo como las olas se deshacían en la arena, solo sonreía, en su mente apareció su madre recibiendo aquel hechizo que le quito la vida, ¿Por qué veía eso en este momento? Theo la abrazo por detrás, y ella se acurruco pegándose más a él, eso la hacía sentirse mejor, en verdad necesitaba estar entre sus brazos.

Entraron en la casa, el interior estaba cálido, por lo que comenzaron a quitarse el exceso de ropa, la rubia comenzó a observar todo lo que la rodeaba, la casa era mucho más chica y sencilla que la mansión Delannoy, había varias fotos mágicas en el lugar y ella no pudo evitar inspeccionarlas, una mujer de cabello negro y largo aparecía en la mayoría de ellas, seguramente sería la madre de Theo, este le estaba hablando de la casa cuando vio una fotografía mágica donde aparecían dos mujeres, ambas, llevaban vestidos de gala largos y antifaces haciendo juego con sus respectivos vestidos, posaban y luego giraban entre risas, ella conocía esa imagen, la había visto muchas veces, es más estaba en una de las paredes de su habitación. Sintió que Theo la abrazaba por la espalda.

-la de cabello negro es mi madre, la otra debe de ser una amiga… no se muchos detalles- Luna no sabía si decirle o no, esa era su madre… se giró entre los brazos de Theo hasta quedar frente a su pecho donde escondió su rostro mientras lo abrazaba fuerte –Luna… amor… ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Theo mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. La rubia en verdad se estaba sintiendo mal, venia acumulando muchas cosas, y recordar la muerte de su madre y verla allí en una foto, termino de mover todo en su interior, su mente era un lio, pero no quería preocupar a Theo, él se había esforzado para que pudieran estar juntos, así que solo decidió omitir algunos detalles, pues sabía que no la iba a dejar si no le respondía.

-nada, solo estoy algo cansada… y en verdad deseaba poder estar a solas contigo y abrasarte- sonrió lo mejor que pudo y levanto su rostro para verlo.

-¿en verdad es eso?- ella asintió y se cubrió la boca al bostezar. Insistió para convencerlo, y al parecer funciono… y como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzaron con algunos besos y caricias, hasta terminar en la cama.

Era increíble lo que ese chico le hacía sentir solo con rozarle la piel, verdaderamente la enloquecía, y en esa cama volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro hasta terminar completamente dormidos. Y por primera vez en meses la rubia durmió tranquilamente, sin visiones o pesadillas, realmente se sentía segura entre los brazos de Theo.

Esa noche el pelinegro le hizo una pregunta que se quedó grabada en su mente "¿será posible que nos conociéramos desde antes de Hogwarts?" ella o estaba segura pero algo le decía que si… pero si era así, porque no lo recordaba desde antes.

Ya hacía unas semanas que había vuelto a Hogwarts, sus amigos estaban allí pero su Theo no, lo que la tenía bastante preocupada, Neville y Ginny trataban de mantenerla distraída, cosa que no era demasiado difícil, pues ahora era ella la que más se ocupaba de los heridos por los castigos, pero a pesar de todo era evidente que la rubia no estaba bien, casi no comía, en más de una ocasión terminaba descompuesta y su humor era más que evidente sobre todo los días que estaba triste, pues no podía parar de llorar.

Su estado llego a tal punto que Neville y Ginny terminaron hablando con la profesora mc Gonagall para que intercediera ante el director Snape pidiéndole permiso para que la rubia pudiera volver esa fin de semana a su casa. Y contra todo lo que pensaron el director le dio autorización.

El viernes por la mañana la rubia se fue del colegio, usando un traslador. Apareció frente a su casa, camino hasta la puerta que al instante fue abierta por su padre, su cabello estaba revuelto, su túnica manchada de tinta y su sonrisa le decía bienvenida a casa, ni bien lo vio la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos, sentía una gran angustia en su interior y necesitaba un abrazo de alguien que la amara, su padre noto que algo le pasaba y la abrazo fuerte sin decir nada, cuando ella se sintiera mejor le diría que le pasaba… la trato como cuando era una niña, manteniéndola abrazada mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano y cada tanto le daba un beso en la coronilla… no importaba cuanto creciera, siempre seria su niña, y después de un rato la rubia por fin hablo.

-¿papá los piquicups se metieron en mí?- su voz era un susurro y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-eso no es del todo bueno…

-¿Qué estén en mí?

-no amor, que no lo sepas con certeza- la muchacha se separó un poco de él para verle el rostro, y esos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos –seguro que Theo está bien Loony.

Era increíble que su padre pudiera hacer eso, de mirar a alguien a los ojos y saber que siente esa persona y porque, en más de una ocasión la rubia pensó que había sacado eso de él y no de su madre, y sus habilidades especiales.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-porque ya he visto estos ojos así de tristes, por el mismo motivo, hace unos cuantos años- dijo su padre acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, que al escuchar aquello lo miro con intriga, generalmente ella comprendía de que le hablaba su padre, pero ahora…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Loony… creo que debo decírtelo, aunque no se todos los detalles- Xenophilius soltó a su hija, se sentó en un sillón y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento a su lado, cosa que la rubia hizo al instante –Theodore Nott es hijo de la mejor amiga de tu madre, ustedes se conocieron hace años y se llevaban muy bien, pero a medida que se conocían se hacía más difícil separarlos… por lo que se ambos solían estar tristes…

-y… ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

-bueno, pensaron que lo mejor era separarlos por el momento, y para que no sufrieran por ello les borraron la memoria… creímos que cuando crecieran podría ser más fácil para ustedes.

-sabía que había algo… algo siempre me llevaba a chocar con él, algo hacia que estuviera pendiente de él…

-si… lo quieres desde hace mucho tiempo… debo confesarte hija que me sentí muy feliz al saber que se habían vuelto a encontrar y que sus sentimientos habían crecido tanto como ustedes- dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla a esa rubia que comenzaba a sonreír.

Paso un buen rato hablando con su padre y por un momento se sintió bien, era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, a esos días en los que podía hablar por horas con su padre sobre cualquier cosa, más que nada de criaturas mágicas… en verdad necesitaba dejar todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de su mente por un rato… su padre lo sabía y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por distraerla con cualquier cosa.

Paso un buen fin de semana con su padre, cocinando, paseando por los jardines y hablando sobre su madre, hacía mucho que no hablaba con él sobre ella, pero ahora lo necesitaba, algo en su interior quería saber más de ella. Así se le pasaron los días, y otra vez se encontró guardando las pocas cosas que había llevado para volver a la mañana siguiente a Hogwarts.

"_Escuchaba una risa desquiciada, no necesitaba verla para saber quién era, Bellatrix Lestrange, sentía como la arrastraban, no podía distinguir casi nada había varias siluetas y allí estaba ella, con su cabello totalmente enmarañado y sus ojos dementes escrutándola, sentía otros ojos sobre ella y con un vistazo rápido los encontró, ¿Cómo no verlos? Si eran los ojos más llamativos y hermosos del lugar, ese azul eléctrico que le quitaba suspiros, podía reconocerlos donde fuera… pero su expresión era triste y algo desesperada, pero esa mirada no se alejaba de ella por nada._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y todo lo que podía hacer era rogar para que Theo, su pelinegro, no explotara delante de todos… pues si lo hacía no sobrevivirían ninguno de los dos… y ese ruego paso por sus ojos al rubio de ojos grises que estaba al lado de su amor, quien solo le dio una mirada comprensiva._

_Bellatrix le hablaba, pero la rubia no se enteró de ello y volvían a arrastrarla, bajaron unas escaleras, y la tiraron en una celda."_

La rubia se despertó agitada, se sentía mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba bañada en sudor, y sentía que algo subía en su interior, corrió al baño y vomito… se sentía realmente terrible.

Su padre se levantó al escucharla, la rubia se veía realmente pálida y tenía algo de fiebre. Xeno la hizo volver a la cama y le dio una poción para la fiebre, escucho a Luna que le relato su visión y recordó que a su amada Amelia solía pasarle lo mismo.

Por la mañana el aspecto de Luna no había mejorado casi nada por lo que el hombre decidió que lo mejor sería que se quedara en la casa con él hasta que estuviera mejor, y la rubia no tenía ánimo para discutir. Ya por la tarde se sentía mucho mejor y tenía ganas de cocinar, se levantó y se dispuso a ayudar a su padre a preparar la cena.

-Loony que bueno que estés mejor.

-todo gracias a ti, eres el mejor papá- dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de su padre, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-esa es mi niña la de la sonrisa más hermosa- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, y sin más ambos se pusieron a pelar papas, mientras hablaban de los artículos de la próxima edición de "el quisquilloso".

Cuando ya estaban terminando de cocinar escucharon que golpeaban la puerta, la rubia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó para ver quién era, le pareció un poco extraño, pero su padre solía recibir a personas, que algunos calificarían de extrañas, que le llevaban información para el quisquilloso.

Estaba a punto de abrir, cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido sobre la puerta, que al instante se repitió, estaban lanzando hechizos… la madera no tardo en ceder al tercer hechizo, la puerta se partió a la mitad y por ella entraron tres hombres bastante sucios… carroñeros, la mente de la rubia trabajaba lo más rápido que podía… "mi varita" fue lo primero que pensó con el segundo golpe, pero la situación no le dio ni tiempo de alejarse demasiado de la puerta, la varita estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina a varios metros de ella, y esos hombres con sonrisas macabras se acercaban, con sus varitas en la mano… todo lo que atino a hacer fue tomar lo que tenía cerca, una escoba, no era voladora, pero le podía servir, la apretó fuerte en sus manos y comenzó a agitarla en dirección a los hombres que se acercaban a ella, al primero lo tomo desprevenido y con un golde de la escoba logro sacarle la varita de la mano, pero ya estaba sobre ella, mientras ese le quitaba la escoba otro le lanzaba un hechizo a su padre… "bien, si me van a llevar con ellos no les va a ser tan fácil" pensó Luna mientras recordaba algunas de las cosas que Theo le había enseñado mientras jugaban cuando habían estado en Francia…

Las manos de aquel hombre ya casi estaban sobre ella, era mucho más alto, la muchacha dio un pequeño salto extendió la palma de su mano y la hizo chocar con fuerza contra la nariz del hombre, que al instante grito de dolor y se alejó un paso cubriéndose la nariz, Luna sintió que otro la atrapaba rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás y la levantaba unos centímetros del piso, pego un cabezazo hacia atrás y escucho el quejido del hombre mientras la apretaba más… veía que los otros dos se acercaban y su mente pensó con más fuerza en su varita, que repentinamente salió disparada hacia su mano… pero ni bien Luna la sujeto sintió una mano sobre su muñeca que apretó hasta que no le quedó más remedio que soltar la varita.

Vio un puño acercarse a su rostro y sintió el golpe en su mandíbula y la sangre que comenzaba a emanar de su labio, después de ese vinieron varios golpes más, era evidente que no les había gustado nada que ella los golpeara… se detuvieron y le permitieron ver a su padre que estaba petrificado junto a la mesa.

-bien, Lovegood será la única vez que te demos este mensaje así que escucha muy bien- dijo uno de ellos tomando un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa –el señor tenebroso es nuestro nuevo líder no puedes estar diciendo todo lo que dices en tu maldita publicación- dijo clavando la punta del cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia, mientras el que la sujetaba le tapaba la boca para que no se escucharan sus gritos, el cuchillo bajo unos cuantos centímetros sobre el brazo de la chica –harás lo que se te ordene… escribirás lo que se te diga… o tu hijita morirá.

Sin más arrojo el cuchillo al suelo y salió de la casa seguido por los otras dos que llevaban a una rubia que no dejaba de moverse y forcejear… el carroñero se volvió hacia ella la apunto con su varita y le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor.

Luna sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, de repente una sensación extraña, como si la jalaran desde sus entrañas que la hizo querer vomitar, casi no veía nada… estaban en un bosque, un patio, una plaza, en realidad no lo sabía solo podía decir que estaban en el exterior, por la poca luz… sentía que la arrastraban, habían intentado ponerla de pie pero no podían, escucho que se quejaban de que no debió aturdirla, luego más rumores… la claridad volvía a hacerse presente, estaban en una casa o algo por el estilo, se sentía la calidez del interior.

Algo le sucedía, en verdad no se sentía bien, estaba muy mareada parece que ese había sido un hechizo fuerte… volvía a escuchar voces, vio varias siluetas, y sintió que aquello era un déjà vu… sus ojos buscaron entre lo poco que podían distinguir y allí estaban esos ojos azul eléctrico que tanto amaba.


	27. Chapter 27 Draco-Imperio (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Draco / imperio (Theo)

Hacía poco más de un mes que Theo había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy, su padre ya estaba de vuelta en Londres y lo que menos quería era cruzarse con él en ese lugar al que llamaban casa. Para Narcissa Malfoy él era como otro hijo y en verdad estaba muy agradecida con él, sabía que Theo había curado las heridas de Draco en más de una ocasión, y como era su relación con su padre desde la vuelta del señor tenebroso… por eso insistió para que él se quedara con ellos. No se le permitió volver a Hogwarts y su humor no era muy bueno… sabía que Blaise y Pansy se ocuparían de todo, y si algo le pasaba a Luna se lo informarían enseguida.

Theo realmente agradecía no tener que ver a su padre, más allá que en alguna reunión de mortifagos… aunque siempre trataba de no quedarse solo con él porque terminaban discutiendo y en más de una ocasión lanzándose algún hechizo… en ese mes habían estado tres veces a solas y dos de ellas terminaron lanzándose maldiciones, y siendo separados por alguno de los Malfoy.

"_Theo caminaba por un pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar, al ver a la persona que menos esperaba allí a unos pocos metros, con su acostumbrada pose y expresión recia, totalmente desagradable._

_Lo miro de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en los ojos de Theo, ese hombre en verdad odiaba a su hijo, o eso decían sus ojos._

_-¿cuándo te convertiste en un desagradecido? Yo no te eduque así…- su voz sonaba cansada y mostraba una sonrisa macabra._

_Era un hombre que ya pisaba los sesenta años, su cabello alguna vez negro, ahora lucia casi todo gris por la cantidad de canas que tenía, su rostro, y sus manos ya estaban comenzando a marcarse por las arrugas, además de unas cuantas cicatrices, era alto y fornido, aunque no tanto como Theo, el chico le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, y después de un año y medio en el que no se habían visto, su cuerpo se había vuelto más fornido, con los músculos bien marcados. Se miraban con odio, y lo único que delataba que eran padre e hijo eran el color de sus ojos… el mismo azul eléctrico._

_-nunca te importo ese tipo de educación en mi- Theo escupía las palabras con desprecio a ese hombre que estaba al otro lado del pasillo._

_-en verdad nunca creí que simplemente me abandonarías en aquel lugar…_

_- yo no te metí ahí… pero estate seguro que de ser por mi seguirías allí- ambos se miraban con desprecio y ya sujetaban sus varitas, la rabia era totalmente evidente en los ojos de Nott y al parecer el hecho de que Theo no demostrara mucho más que su acostumbrado desprecio no ayudaba al temperamento del hombre, quien levanto su varita y se encontró con un Theo que hacía lo mismo._

_-NOTT… basta- la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca que acababa de abrirse, y por donde salía Narcissa Malfoy, quien miraba seria al señor Nott –no sé qué harás en tu casa, pero en la mía, no le apuntas a mis invitados._

_-es mi hijo…_

_-con más razón entonces… te agradecería que dejes de pelear con él y lanzarle hechizos en mi casa._

_El hombre la miro con algo de desprecio, bajo la varita y se alejó hacia la sala donde se realizaría la reunión"_

Ese había sido su último encuentro a solas hacia dos semanas, desde ese día Narcisa se encargaba de que Theo, siempre estuviera con alguien, cuando ese hombre estaba en la casa.

Aquel día había sido tranquilo, pero después de la cena, llegaron algunos carroñeros que traían algo de información a Lucius y Bellatrix. Esa mujer lucia espantosa como de costumbre, cada día parecía más loca.

En la sala ya había unas cuantas personas cuando llego otro carroñero.

-señora Lestrange, la tenemos… hicimos lo que ordeno, advertimos al hombre, ese ya no va a molestar- se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, que la hacía lucir cada vez peor.

-tráiganla, tráiganla – el carroñero volvió a salir por donde entro, para volver segundos después seguido por dos hombres más que arrastraban a alguien… Draco estaba delante de él así que Theo no podía ver quien era, tampoco le importaba demasiado… otro más a quien secuestraban para mantener a raya a su familia…

De repente Draco se giró y lo sujeto por el brazo disimuladamente, mientras la clavaba la varita bajo las costillas en el costado izquierdo… Theo lo miro extrañado, no comprendía que rayos sucedía… y entonces su mirada volvió a los carroñeros y a la persona que traían… no era otro pobre diablo como el esperaba…

Era ella, la reina de sus sueños y fantasías, esa chica que con dos palabras lograba hacerlo olvidar del mundo, la muchacha de la mirada dulce y la sonrisa eterna, y contagiosa… la dueña de su corazón, la luz en su vida llena de oscuridad… Luna, su Luna.

Se la veía golpeada y agotada, tenía varios moretones y cortes… su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente manchado de sangre, en el labio inferior tenía un corte. Sus ojos se posaron un segundo sobre él y volvieron a perderse en la nada.

Seguía sin terminar de comprender que rayos pasaba… pero la furia había nacido en su interior, y a medida que sus ojos revisaban las heridas de Luna, crecía cada vez más, quería tomar su varita y sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible, a cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar segura… pero… no podía moverse, intento una y otra vez tomar su varita, pero su cuerpo no respondía… la varita de Draco seguía debajo de sus costillas y entonces comprendió la reacción de su amigo… ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo lanzarle un imperio?... la buena noticia para Theo era que él podía romper ese hechizo, la mala era que necesitaba estar calmado y controlar su mente… cosa que en este momento se le hacía imposible.

-así que esta es la hija de Lovegood- dijo Bellatrix mientras le daba una patadita en la pierna a Luna, luego se acercó a ella la tomo del cabello, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y susurro–bueno por tu bien esperemos que tu papi haya entendido el mensaje- volvió a mirar a los carroñeros –llévenla al calabozo.

Theo vio como prácticamente arrastraban a la mujer que él tanto amaba, por la sala hasta desaparecer tras una puerta que daba a un pasillo. Sintió que su cuerpo se movía, ni se resistió, vio a Draco caminar a su lado, y supo que lo seguía apuntando con la varita escondida en su ropa.

Al llegar a la habitación, puso varios hechizos para que nadie entrara o escuchara… cuando le quito el hechizo a su amigo, este seguía sin reaccionar, pero de repente salto sobre él… ambos tenían buenos reflejos y entraron en un combate donde los puños y patadas iban y venían… hasta que Draco logro tomar su varita y petrificar a Theo.

-lo siento hermano… no lo sabía… es una estupidez que pelees conmigo por esto… sabes bien que acabo de salvarles la vida a los dos- Draco estaba algo agitado por la pelea, se sentó en el borde de la cama y observo a su amigo quieto en esa posición, lanzándole un puñetazo- míranos, peleando entre nosotros cuando el enemigo es otro… Bueno creo que será mejor que hablemos mañana, cuando estés más tranquilo.

En eso escucharon un picoteo en la ventana, acababa de llegar una lechuza con una carta, Draco abrió la ventana, la lechuza voló hasta la percha junto al escritorio y extendió la pata donde iba sujeta la carta, Draco la saco y vio que en el sobren decía "Theodore Nott", le mostro el frente de la misma a su amigo petrificado.

-para ti, seguro es de Blaise… ¿quieres que te la lea?- espero un momento, como si Theo pudiera decirle algo la abrió y leyó- Theo amigo estoy seguro que no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir, pero trata de mantener la calma… Luna volvió el fin de semana con su padre, luego ya no volvió y por aquí se está corriendo un rumor que Neville no pudo desmentir, no sabía si decírtelo o no pero Pansy insistió. Se dice que fue secuestrada por los carroñeros… seguramente Draco y tú podrán averiguar algo. En verdad si es así, lo siento mucho hermano… ten cuidado, sabes que ella se preocupa más por ti que por ella. Blaise y Pansy- los ojos de Draco volvieron a posarse en su amigo –bueno, creo que ya está confirmado- con su varita invoco un pequeño frasco con alguna clase de poción, se acercó a Theo y se lo hizo beber… solo con olerlo Theo supo que era una poción para dormir – sabes que tienen razón... ¿no?... si me lo decían hace algún tiempo jamás habría creído que tu estarías así de colado por Luna y mucho menos que yo estaría igual o peor por Granger… estamos mal amigo, muy mal.

Con esas palabras movió el cuerpo de Theo y lo dejo sobre la cama, después de un rato cuando la poción hizo efecto, le quito el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil… ahora sería libre para encontrarse con su lunática en algún sueño.


	28. Chapter 28 La celda (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

La celda (Theo)

Alguien sacudía su hombreo

-Theo… despierta- la voz de Draco… no quería abrir los ojos, quería quedarse en sus recuerdos pues su realidad era una constante pesadilla –THEO yaaa!

Theo frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, la expresión de Draco era seria.

-ya me preocupaba haberme pasado con la poción… llevas más de ocho horas durmiendo- Theo se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro a Draco que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Recordó la noche anterior, la llegada de los carroñeros… traían a rastras a alguien, Draco estaba delante de él y no podía ver bien, pero cuando se acercaron más pudo verla… la conocía tan bien recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, la veía cada noche en sus sueños… era Luna… ¡Su Luna! Apretó la varita en su mano, los iba a atacar, pero de repente no podía controlar su cuerpo… permaneció quieto en su lugar, sintió a Draco a su lado y supo que le había lanzado un imperio.

-creo que… gracias Draco

-no hay nada que agradecer, tu harías lo mismo por mí- se detuvo, miro a Theo y sonrío de lado –la verdad, te lo debía… ya me has salvado muchas veces… y anoche no podías hacer nada por ella, solo los habrían matado a los dos- Theo miró al piso y llevo sus manos a la nuca.

-¿Cómo está?- su voz fue casi un susurro.

-encerrada en el sótano con Ollivander, nada grave, un poco magullada, algunos moretones y cortes, ya sabes que los carroñeros no son lo más delicado que hay.- Theo sentía la ira crecer en su interior.

-cuando los agarre…

-bueno, ya… ¿quieres verla?- la expresión de Theo cambio –no hay nadie en la casa solo mi madre- antes de que Draco terminara de hablar Theo ya estaba de pie a punto de salir de la habitación, Draco sonrío y fue tras él –recuerda no puedes quedarte mucho.

-ya lo sé Draco…

-si mi tía nos encuentra con ella estamos todos muertos

-esto es una locura Draco tenemos que irnos. No voy a resistir mucho y tú no puedes estar lanzándome imperios o dándome pociones a cada rato.

-¿Quién diría que el tranquilo y serio Theodore Nott se comportaría tan impulsivamente por una mujer?

-Ella lo vale… ¿acaso Hermione no?

-saber que si… haría cualquier cosa por ella… sigo aquí por ella.

Llegaron a la entrada del sótano, bajaron las escaleras, Draco lo guiaba por la oscuridad del lugar, se detuvieron ante una puerta de rejas, dentro se distinguía la silueta de dos cuerpos sentados debajo de la poca luz que entraba por una ventana al ras del techo, donde se veía el piso del jardín.

Draco hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo índice y trazó una línea de sangré en la cerradura de la puerta, y esta al instante se abrió.

-pocos saben que las cosas en la mansión Malfoy funcionan así… básicamente no nos pueden encerrar en nuestra casa- hizo una seña para que Theo entrara, y sin demora este obedeció, Draco se quedó en la puerta.

Theo entro lentamente, una de las siluetas se puso de pie, él no necesitaba más luz para reconocerla. Ella dio dos pasos hacia adelante, su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, los moretones oscurecían su rostro, los cortes habían sido curados, pero loa sangre seca delataba los lugares donde fueron hechos… él se apresuró hacia ella, quería besarla, abrazarla y mantenerla a su lado… pero ese no sería el día. Se detuvo ante ella, sin saber cómo se contenía, acaricio su rostro y cabello, ella sonrío y él le hablo en un susurro

-lo siento tanto amor… no sabía- ella lo cayo poniendo dos de sus temblorosos y fríos dedos en su boca.

-no es tu culpa amor… no podías hacer nada- la dulzura en sus ojos era enorme, su sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa, como no amarla, como no desear que sonría siempre.

-¿estás bien?- asintió sin dejar de sonreír, Theo tomo las manos de ella, que estaban heladas, entre las suyas… le dio un suave beso en los labios, y luego acaricio suavemente los moretones que estaban a la vista, estaba helada, la abrazo, ella no dejaba de temblar, se acurruco más a él, llevaba poca ropa y hacia mucho frio en el lugar –Draco, necesita ropa, esta helada.

-Lunaria- dijo acercándose a ellos, y de repente PUFF una elfina estaba ante él

-¿llamo el amo?- pregunto inclinándose

-si, por favor trae algo de ropa más abrigada para la señorita- al instante la elfina desapareció –es la elfina de mi madre, no le dirá a nadie

-gracias Draco Malfoy- dijo Luna asomándose entre los brazos de Theo.

-no tienes que agradecer.

-claro que sí, ayer salvaste a Theo- Draco la miro como si no supiera de que hablaba -¿si tu no lo detuviste ayer?- volvió a mirar a Theo -¿no sé qué lo hizo?... ¿recuperaste tu sentido común amor?- Theo frunció el ceño.

-estas en una celda y… ¿todavía haces bromas?- beso su frente y sonrío -¿cómo no amarte?- en eso la elfina volvía a aparecer con una camisa y pantalones para Luna.

-señorita, para usted… la ama dijo que esto estaría bien- Luna soltó a Theo y tomó las cosas que le ofrecía la elfina. Theo no despegaba sus ojos de Luna, pero lo hizo cuando sintió la mirada insistente de la elfina sobre él, y cuando se fijó en ella no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, su mirada era intensa, y se parecía mucho a Flora, eso lo inquieto.

-Theo será mejor que nos vallamos, antes de que llegue alguien.

-ok… Luna no te preocupes, no creo que te hagan nada, igual no vamos a estar mucho tiempo más aquí, lo prometo- dejo un beso en los labios de Luna y una caricia en su rostro.

-Theo cuídate, por favor- él se inclinó, volvió a besarla, y ambos susurraron un "te amo" luego se alejó con Draco.

Estaban completamente alertas, esa casa se había convertido en un ir y venir de carroñeros y mortifagos, por lo que habían aprendido que no debían hablar demasiado sobre, nada que pudiera comprometerlos, por los pasillos… así que en silencio llegaron a la habitación de Draco.

-esa elfina me miraba raro.- dice Theo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¿no la recuerdas Theo? – la vista de los dos jóvenes vuela a la habitación, y se encuentran con una esbelta y todavía bella mujer de pie cerca de la ventana

-Narcisa…

-madre… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- dice Draco mientras empuja a Theo hacia adentro, cierra la puerta detrás suyo y realiza los hechizos de protección en la habitación.

-esperaba que volvieran…- mira fijo a Draco -¿Cómo está la muchacha… le quedo bien la ropa?

-está bien… y si le quedo, gracias- respondió Theo mirándola serio y ella con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿sucede algo madre?

-tu padre volvió algo alterado… mejor no se crucen en su camino- ambos asintieron. Lucius estaba muy presionado por el señor tenebroso y prefería estar solo, incluso cuando se movía por la casa.

-disculpa Narcisa, pero a que te referías con lo de si no recordaba a tu elfina.

-Lunaria era la elfina de tu madre… cuando ella murió, tu padre me la dio, porque decía que la criatura te malcriaba… fue tu niñera y compañía de tu madre hasta su muerte…

-tenía nueve años cuando mi madre murió, y la forma en que murió fue bastante trauman te, como para recordar a una elfina…

-bueno, puede que te mirara raro porque te reconoció, hace mucho tiempo que no te ve, pero los elfos nunca olvidan y ella los quería mucho a tu madre y a ti- Narcissa camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Theo -¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica?... no, mejor no me digas… le pedirá a Lunaria que se ocupe de ella… no te preocupes, va a estar bien- sin decir nada más la mujer salió de la habitación.

Theo conocía a Narcissa desde que tenía memoria, siempre fue amigo de Draco, y ella lo trataba como si fuera un hijo más, pero en verdad nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, hasta ese momento, que esta mujer podía saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sobre él, y quizás sobre su madre.

Y él ya se estaba cansando de no entender y saber tantas cosas… si Narcissa podía aclararle algo, él haría lo que fuera para que lo haga.


	29. Chapter 29 Lunaria (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Lunaria (Theo)

Ya hacía cuatro días que Luna estaba allí encerrada, y Theo estaba viviendo en la desesperación por ello... estaba allí a unos pocos metros de ella y no podía acercarse para nada, esos últimos días la casa había estado muy concurrida, y no podía escaparse para verla, ni siquiera a Draco le permitían acercarse. Theo trataba de mantener su mente ocupada con otras cosas para no matar a nadie y Draco no lo dejaba en ningún momento, él conocía a Theo, pero no a este Theo enamorado que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de perder la razón con demasiada facilidad... sabia como se sentía porque él en cierta forma se sentía igual por su castaña.

La reunión de mortios había terminado hacia casi una hora y ellos estaban en la biblioteca, la gran mayoría de los "invitados" ya se habían retirado. Habían comenzado a ocuparla desde hacía dos días, llevaban días pensando que hacer, intercambiando mensajes con la orden del fénix... pero todavía nada, y Theo no iba a resistir mucho más con Luna encerrada.

Ya tenían un plan, si podían llamarlo así, aunque todavía debían pulirle algunos detalles, y uno de ellos estaba en esa biblioteca, necesitaban un libro, para ser más precisos un hechizo, y la biblioteca de los Malfoy era una de las más completas con libros de magia negra o prohibida y otro tanto de magia antigua.

Ambos estaban muy concentrados en sus libros cuando unos suaves golpes llamaron su atención, miraron hacia la puerta y allí estaba Narcissa, la mujer camino tranquilamente, y se sentó junto a Draco, pero su mirada estaba fija en Theo.

-necesitamos hablar contigo...

-¿puedo saber quiénes?- la mujer apunto su varita a la puerta y con un hechizo la cerro para luego poner todos los hechizos de seguridad necesarios, entonces volvió a mirarlo.

-Lunaria- llamo con voz suave, y al instante la elfina apareció ante ellos con un suave PUFF. Miro a Theo y luego a Narcissa.

-la ama llamo... ¿en que la puede ayudar Lunaria?- la criatura inclino su cabeza ante su ama.

-quiero que te sientes con nosotros y le cuentes a Theo lo que me contaste, y porque estas feliz- la voz de Narcissa fue suave y dulce e hizo un gesto indicándole un sillón a la criatura para que se ubicara... la elfina la miraba sorprendida y extrañada, y no era la única, eso era algo que no sucedía a menudo en esa casa. Lunaria seguía dudando -por favor siéntate y cuéntale a Theo.

La criatura obedeció, y ahora todos los ojos estaban sobre ella expectantes, ella poso sus grandes ojos un segundo sobre cada uno y se detuvo en Theo.

-fuimos un regalo para la ama Anne Claire, por sus diez años, mi hermana y yo, ella nos dio nuestros nombres... a mi hermana Flora y a mi Lunaria, alguna vez me dijo que mi nombre significaba mucho para ella, era el de una flor que le gustaba mucho de Francia, y tenía otro motivo, pero jamás me lo aclaro, decía que le recordaba a alguien muy importante... cuando vinimos aquí a Londres, la ama decidió dejar a Flora con Pino en Francia... cundo se comprometió con el amo Nott sufrió mucho, él la alejaba de todos a los que ella quería y cuando se casaron, él era muy, muy cruel con ella Yo la ayudaba a curar sus heridas, él era un hombre muy celoso. Cuando la ama quedo embarazada, trato de irse, pero el señor se lo impidió, sus elfos habían notado, al igual que yo, el embarazo, desde entonces, la tenía mucho más vigilada, lo bueno era que ya casi no la lastimaba, cuando usted nació, el trato de mantenerlo separado de ella, pero allí fue donde intervino el amo Phillip, el señor Nott aceptó que la ama estuviera con usted. Al morir el amo Phillip ya no trato de separar a la ama de usted, pero si volvió a maltratarla. La muerte de la ama fue horrible, el señor se deshizo de mí y él se ocupó de usted. La ama nos dijo que un día usted se encontraría con su destino, nos dejó su diario para ayudarlo a entender, imagino que ya se lo debe de haber pedido a Flora. En verdad me ha hecho muy feliz que haya vuelto a encontrado a la señorita, ella siempre lo hizo feliz, la ama dijo que estaban destinados, o algo así- la elfina tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos y no quitaba su mirada de Theo - El amo me permitirá cuidar a la señorita y al bebe? Lunaria es muy buena para ello.

Theo solo pudo ver a la elfina con asombro... de que estaba hablando esta criatura? La elfina lo miraba con adoración.

-Lunaria promete que cuidara muy bien de ellos.. . Es lo que eh estado haciendo estos días... aunque creo que el amo debería hablar con la señorita, porque está comiendo muy poco y eso no es bueno para él bebe- la criatura negaba con la cabeza, y Theo solo la miraba con la boca abierta... Podía ser eso verdad, sus ojos pasaron a Narcissa, quien lo miro con todo el cariño de madre, y solo admitió.

-Theo tu sabes que los elfos domésticos pueden saber rápidamente si una bruja está embarazada.

-un momento, eso no es posible...- Theo miro a su alrededor, y se puso de pie, camino rodeando los sillones, las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza - cómo? ... Luna no...

-amo... Lunaria no cree que la señorita lo sepa todavía... debe de estar por entrar a los dos meses- la elfina volvía a estar de pie y seguía cada movimiento de Theo.

La mente del muchacho se negaba a reaccionar... ¿era eso posible? Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza… Si era totalmente posible... Ya hacían casi dos meses de su último encuentro en Francia, su memoria volvió a esos dos días que habían pasado juntos, la sonrisa de Lima volvía a gobernarlo todo, y casi sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se firmó en su rostro... sabía que no era el momento indicado con todo lo que estaba pasando en su mundo, pero la simple idea de una familia con ella lo hacía muy feliz... Disfrutar de ella y su bebé, cuidarlos, darles y recibir todo el amor que falto en su "familia"... solo pensar eso y ya nada más le imperio, su familia no seguirán un día más allí... si ya era su familia, amaba a Luna y a ese bebe, existiera o no… No importaba si tenía que enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort...

-Theo... Theo... THEOOOO - sus ojos de fijaron en Draco que ahora estaba a su lado, con su mirada seria -¿estás bien?

-si- dijo mientras una sonrisa de forman en su rostro -mejor que nunca...

-¿seguro? Recién no te veías muy bien... y se entiende con esa noticia...

-Draco, espero que estés listo porque yo no pienso esperar un día más...

-¿que... estás loco? No podemos tirar todo así como así...

Theo ya estaba listo para replicarle a su amigo, pero la voz de Narcissa se lo impidió...

-hijo Theo tiene razón... si ella está embarazada no pueden esperar más, así como nos enteramos nosotros puede enterarse cualquiera, y eso sería terrible, para ella y ni hablar de Theo...

-a mí me da igual lo que me pase, pero que nada le pase a Luna... sabes que si mi padre se llega a enterar la puede dañar mucho, y ahí va a ser cuando Yo lo mate- Draco miraba a Theo y a su madre sucesivamente

-bien, ¿qué dices que hagamos con los detalles que nos faltan? - pregunto señalados los libros que antes leían

-se los llevan y terminan en algún lugar seguro... esta noche será su mejor oportunidad para hacerlo... tuve una visión, los traerán esta noche - ambos sabían a qué se refería Narcissa, Draco se puso algo pálido y los dos la miraron sorprendidos. -solo ustedes los pueden ayudar hoy... Theo, Luna debe irse con ellos, al igual que Draco, y tú debes llevaré todo, todo lo que le han sacado a quienes han secuestrado y matado... Sin peros… acomoden lo que les haga falta- y diciendo esto Narcissa se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta –Theo sigue tus instintos, pero deja que se valla con ellos, tú necesitas encontrar ese hechizo- y sin más salió de la biblioteca dejando a los dos muchachos con muchas preguntas, pero con una decisión y un objetivo, fuera como fuera esa noche saldrían de esa mansión para no volver mientras Voldemort y sus mortifagos siguieran al mando.


	30. Chapter 30 El escape (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

El escape (Theo)

Esa noche, tal como Narcissa lo predijo llegaron los carroñeros con el trio dorado, aunque la cara de Potter estaba prácticamente irreconocible.

La alegría de Bellatrix no se podía describir, pero tenía que asegurarse de que si era él antes de llamar al señor tenebroso, nadie quería hacerlo enfurecer.

Theo y Draco estaban en la habitación de este último, cuando lo llamaron. Habían pasado la tarde entera terminando los detalles de su plan, Draco buscaría la forma de ayudarlos e irse con ellos, y Theo después de hacer lo que debía se iría al sitio que habían acordado, lugar donde luego lo alcanzaría Draco.

Draco salió de la habitación, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso pero a vez decidido, ambos sabían que lo arriesgarían todo ese día, si todo iba bien y podían escapar, tendrían una oportunidad, pero si los atrapaban sus vidas se acababan allí mismo.

Theo tomo su varita y una de repuesto, la misma que su padre alguna vez le dio de niño para que entrenara, antes de que pudiera tener su propia varita. Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado, sabía que todos estarían en la sala, pero las precauciones nunca estaban de más… se detuvo antes de llegar a una esquina al escuchar unos pasos, espió con mucho cuidado, y allí estaba Colagusano y un carroñero empujando y apuntando a un duende, Weasley y ¿Potter? Su rostro estaba bastante desfigurado… conociendo a Hermione supuso que ella le habría lanzado algún hechizo punzante para que no lo reconozcan. Los vio bajar al sótano, donde estaban las celdas… espero donde estaba hasta que el carroñero y ese desagradable hombre volvieron a salir rumbo a la sala, de donde ahora comenzaban a escucharse algunos gritos de Bellatrix, interrogando seguramente a Hermione… por un momento lo lamento por su amigo, pero él no podía ayudarlo ahora, debía seguir lo que habían planeado.

Estaba a punto de moverse cuando una silueta volvió a parecer y se metió en el sótano, para salir segundos después empujando al duende… Theo miro a los lados y decidió que lo mejor sería hacer esto rápido.

Entro en el sótano y se acercó a la celda donde ahora había cuatro personas, saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, lleno de sangre de su amigo, lo destapo y se mojó el dedo, para luego pasarlo por la cerradura, la cual al instante se abrió. Al entrar sintió como dos personas le caían encima y los tres terminaron en el suelo…

-Idiotas- soltó casi sin aire con los dos cuerpos sobre el suyo.

-¡THEO! ¡Déjenlo!- los dos chicos miraron extrañados a la rubia, pero le hicieron caso, Theo se levantó y les lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas, para luego sonreírle a Luna y correr a abrazarla – ¿estás bien?- pudo soltar antes de que el chico se apoderara de su boca… hacia días que no podía verla, aun estando tan cerca de ella, así como tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, y más después de lo que le dijo la elfina.

-¿Luna?- dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, con la sorpresa en sus rostros

- estoy bien… hoy se van- dijo pasando sus ojos por ella, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, cuando confirmo que no tenía ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo miro a Ollivander, luego se detuvo en los chicos y le tendió su varita a Harry –úsala, cuando salgan de aquí se la das a Luna, Draco los ayudara, y se va con ustedes- sus rostros le decían que no entendían que rayos pasaba, pero no tenía tiempo para perder explicándoles a ellos, volvió a ver a Luna –amor estoy seguro que te va a servir bien hasta que pueda devolverte tu varita, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti ahora…

-Thoe… pero tu…- él puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica.

-nada… no importa voy a estar bien… ahora por favor, por favor cuídate…

Theo fue interrumpido por un CRACK y al mirar allí esta Dobby el antiguo elfo domestico de los Malfoy, la criatura estaba allí por pedido de Draco. Miro a Theo y los demás

-¿Harry Potter está bien?

-si Dobby… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-el joven Draco me pidió que le hiciera un favor- y diciendo esto se centró en Theo que estaba al lado de Luna –señor Nott, ¿Cómo lo ayudo?…

-llévate a Luna y Ollivander a un sitio seguro y luego vuelve por los demás, estarán en la sala… - en eso se escuchó un fuerte grito desde arriba –ahora Dobby- dejo un rápido beso en los labios de Luna –¡cuídate!- y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el elfo ya había sujetado su mano y la de Ollivander y desaparecía con ellos. Volvió a mirar a los dos chicos y se encamino hacia la puerta –síganme… tendrán que arreglarse con esa varita, y Narcissa no pondrá resistencia para que le quiten la suya- decía mientras caminaba seguido por los dos muchachos. Al pie del pasillo, se detuvo y los miro –deben ir a la derecha encontraran la sala enseguida, yo tengo que ir en otra dirección… recuerda darle la varita a Luna, ahh y esto- saco un pergamino enrolla de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Harry, este lo tomo y asintió.

-no te preocupes… gracias.

Y sin más Theo se alejó por el pasillo en sentido contrario de donde había mandado a los chicos. Camino con la varita en mano por si alguien aparecía, pero por suerte nadie se cruzó en su camino, se escucharon gritos y explosiones provenientes desde la sala, interiormente le deseo la mejor de las suertes a su amigo, y se apresuró. Llego a la puerta que buscaba, volvió a repetir el proceso que uso para abrir la celda… y nuevamente tenía una puerta abierta ante él. Entro en la habitación y fue directo al baúl que contenía todos los "trofeos", todo lo que se les había quitado a los enemigos del señor tenebroso, lo apunto con su varita y lo encogió, para luego tomarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Abrió la ventana, salió al pequeño balcón y salto al que estaba a unos cuantos metros de este, pues al lado de ese había una enorme enredadera que llegaba hasta el techo, la cual uso para descender, corrió por los senderos de los jardines, sabía bien cuáles eran los sectores menos usados, los recorrió lo más rápido que pudo… ya hacia un rato que los demás se habían ido, y de un momento a otro seguro llegarían a la mansión el mismísimo Voldemort y su sequito de mortios. Llego a una de las puertas traseras, que prácticamente no se usaban, y como si nada la atravesó, él era un invitado en la casa, así que las defensas de la misma no reaccionaban ante él. Corrió unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar al pequeño bosque que rodeaba ese lado de la casa, ya un poco más tranquilo, se internó en él y después de haber recorrido unos cuantos metros más se desapareció.

Allí estaba frente a la gran reja de la mansión Delannoy, giro y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, se veía diferente a la última vez que estuvo allí, el cielo estaba gris y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, el rostro de Luna apareció en su mente, su sonrisa enorme, el día que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar, y se preguntó dónde estaría ahora su amor… cuanto pasaría antes de volver a verla. Dio un paso y las puertas se abrieron… camino hasta la casa sin sacarse de la mente a Luna, y todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento. Al entrar en la casa se apareció frente a él Flora, y al verla recordó a Lunaria y lo que la criatura le había dicho "La ama nos dijo que un día usted se encontraría con su destino, nos dejó su diario para ayudarlo a entender, imagino que ya se lo debe de haber pedido a Flora"

-bienvenido amo- la criatura sonreía a Theo que la miraba serio, con esa mirada que solía dar miedo -¿le sucede algo al amo? ¿Flora lo puede ayudar?- la voz de la elfina salió en un susurro.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo del diario de mi madre?- su voz era dura al igual que su expresión, y vio el temor en el rostro de la elfina, la verdad era que él nunca se había dirigido así a la criatura, siempre trataba de ser amable con los elfos domésticos, era una de las cosas que su madre le había enseñado.

-es que… es que… la ama dijo que no se lo diéramos hasta que usted preguntara o lo pidiera- se notaba que la elfina estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos de las manos y miraba en todas direcciones, menos a donde estaba Theo.

-¿y cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso si no sabía que existía ese diario?- Theo casi sin darse cuenta iba subiendo cada vez más la voz… pero al ver el temor en el rostro de la criatura… suspiro y trato de serenarse, tenía que calmarse un poco, la criatura no tenía culpa de nada, de lo que le pasaba – lo siento… puedes darme el diario, estaré en la biblioteca- y sin más se encamino hacia el lugar, ignorando a la criatura. Al entrar fue directo al escritorio, saco el baúl del bolsillo y lo devolvió a su tamaño, dejándolo en el piso frente al escritorio, a los pocos segundos escucho que la elfina entraba en la biblioteca, se giró a verla, y la encontró tendiendo una caja de madera toda trabajada hacia él, se inclinó a tomar la caja y le hizo una seña a la elfina para que se retirara.

Con la caja en sus manos se ubicó en un sillón cercano a una ventana, a pasar del gris del cielo, y la lluvia, había suficiente luz allí.

Observo el labrado de la caja, se veían brujas adorando a la luna enmarcadas por estrellas y flores… con cuidado la abrió, en su interior había un libro azul con una luna creciente grabada en la portada, lo saco y al abrirlo encontró una carta dirigida a él.

"_Theodore, hijo mío:_

_ Hola hijo, la verdad debo decir que no es fácil dirigirme a ti de esta forma._

_Por sobre todo quiero que sepas que te amo y has sido lo mejor en mi vida, todo ha valido la pena por ti, segundo, seguramente llevo muchos años muerta, pero siempre voy a estar junto a ti en espíritu._

_ Este libro que esta entre tus manos, estoy segura que aclarara muchas dudas que puedas tener, solo tú puedes leerlo. Aquí encontraras, detalles y secretos de mi vida, algunos hechizos que cree y otros que recopile para ti, sé que te serán muy útiles._

_ Estoy segura que serás todo lo que he esperado y más… en verdad lamento haberte dejado con tu padre, sé que es una persona horrible, pero de todas formas obtendrás cosas útiles de él y sé que sabrás apreciar y utilizar lo que él te enseñe, de la mejor manera posible._

_ Te amo hijo y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz, sé que lo serás, ella tiene una gran facilidad para hacerte feliz, cuídala, te va a guiar por un buen camino._

_ Mamá A.C. D._

_ PD: no te enojes con mis elfos domésticos, ellos te adoran, y si no te dijeron nada es porque yo les deje órdenes muy claras."_

Theo sintió como su corazón se encogía, la carta le dejaba más dudas que antes, la dejo sobre la mesa y se adentró en las páginas del libro.


	31. Chapter 31 El escape II (luna)

**Estare siempre para ti**

El escape (Luna)

La mente de Luna seguía algo perdida. En lo único pensaba era en que Theo no hiciera nada que lo pusiera en peligro, y algo le decía que le debía un gracias a Draco.

La tiraron en un lugar húmedo y frio, le quitaron las ataduras desde la puerta y cerraron con un fuerte golpe, el cuerpo le dolía, intento levantarse, pero no pudo hacer más que sentarse en ese húmedo, frio y oscuro lugar… escucho movimiento en uno de los rincones, aguzo el oído y descubrió de donde provenía, trato de distinguir algo, parecía que allí había una persona, pero no estaba segura si era así o solo era su imaginación.

-¿estás bien muchacha?- la voz sonó débil y cansada, Luna forzó un poco más sus ojos que ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, y si noto una silueta.

-si solo un poco aturdida… ¿Quién es usted?- con un poco de esfuerzo la rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a la silueta

-Ollivander- apenas se distinguía la silueta del hombre, que por lo que se escuchaba debía de estar sobre un enclenque catre.

Luna y el anciano pasaron un buen rato hablando, hasta que el cansancio la venció, el cuerpo de la rubia se acurruco a la pequeña y desgastada manta que Ollivander la obligo a aceptar, después de la insistencia de la chica para que él se quedara en el único catre que había en ese lugar, alegando que al ser más joven ella podía dormir en el piso. El cansancio hizo que se durmiera, pero las pesadillas que la acosaron esa noche no le permitieron descansar… vio a Theo morir por la varita de Bellatrix, corría en la celda hacia ella ambos recibían un hechizo que les quitaba la vida sin que pudieran tocarse… esas y otras fueron las imágenes que la visitaron esa noche… pero al despertar ya no las recordaba, sentía todo el dolor en su cuerpo y esa sensación horrible que le decía que había tenido pesadillas, pero no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al despertar, pues si no lo recordaba no se haría realidad.

El frio no cesaba y se seguía sintiendo fatal, quizás su padre si tenía razón y le pasaba algo más. Descubrió que había unos pequeños tragaluces pegados al techo que daban al piso de los jardines, la luz que entraba por ellos era muy poca, pero les permitía verse, y hacer algo para tratar de curar sus heridas, Ollivander tenía unos cuantos golpes, pero estaba bien en comparación con el corte en el brazo de la rubia, que no sangraba, pero si dolía.

Un CRACK llamo su atención y sus ojos se encontraron con un elfo doméstico, de ojos dorados, que llevaba un mandil con el emblema de los Malfoy y una bandeja con algo de comida, que se acercó a ellos y dejo la bandeja en el piso junto a la rubia. Los ojos dorados de la criatura se centraron en ella durante un momento, metió su pequeña mano en el mandil y saco un frasquito que abrió y derramo sobre la herida de Luna, la cual se cerró al momento, la chica le sonrió a la criatura y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces Luna noto que era una elfina, y sin más la criatura desapareció.

Cuando Theo apareció en ese lugar el corazón de Luna quería salirse de su pecho, estaba completamente feliz de que su amor estuviera bien, aunque no le gustaba nada verlo así de preocupado… su cuerpo no quería abandonar esos brazos, pero sabía que no era el momento, si lo descubrían allí, terminarían muertos, le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo para que él pudiera irse sabiendo que ella dentro de lo que se podía, estaba bien. Una vez que Theo y Draco se fueron, cuando ya no se escuchaban sus pasos, los brazos de la rubia se cerraron abrazándose a sí misma, quería retener el calor de Theo en su cuerpo, que comenzaba a invadirse por la angustia, sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y casi sin darse cuenta su cuerpo termino agachado, hecho un bollito.

Los días pasaban y la única visita que recibían era la elfina que les llevaba la comida, la mirada de la criatura y su sonrisa inquietaba un poco a Luna.

_Sentía como una pequeña mano se sujetaba a uno de sus dedos, él bebe que tenía en brazos era pequeño y con el cabello completamente negro, una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Luna al verlo bostezar… pero de repente él bebe desapareció de sus brazos… una sensación de vacío se extendió por su cuerpo._

Luna despertó con la sensación de vacío en su interior, aquella imagen seguía latente en su mente, y no podía comprenderla, no era como todas sus visiones, era mucho más confusa, y esa sensación no se iba de ella, era como si algo importante le faltara, seguía en el piso de aquella celda, la elfina le había llevado un colchón y algunas mantas, se acurruco entre ellas y trato de descifrar aquel sueño… ¿era una visión o solo un sueño?

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente en aquel lugar y el ánimo de Luna no era muy bueno, no dejaba de sentirse mal y esa extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho no se iba. Cada tanto se escuchaban los gritos de algún prisionero, cuando eran arrastrados a la sala, y hacia dos días habían llevado a un duende que ahora compartía la celda con ellos, la criatura era bastante malhumorada, por lo que la rubia solo se mantenía cerca de Ollivander, algo en aquel ser le daba mala espina, tenía un aura casi maligna. No había vuelto a ver a Theo, ya habían pasado cinco días, La elfina estaba muy pendiente de ella, seguramente por pedido de él, y su sonrisa la seguía perturbando.

Ese día había sido como todos los anteriores, en aquella celda, frio y oscuro, la verdad que desde allí no se escuchaba casi nada del exterior, a menos que Bellatrix gritara como desquiciada, así como tampoco se veía nada por aquella pequeña ventana… aquel día había transcurrido como cualquier otro, hasta que la puerta de la celda se abrió dando paso a Colagusano, quien se llevó al duende a empujones.

Un rato después escucharon el ruido de la puerta que daba la entrada al sótano, luego el murmullo de alguien hablando y a varias personas bajando las escaleras, Luna pensó que ya traían devuelta a Griphook.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y al instante empujaron tres cuerpos hacia adentro, uno era el duende, pero los otros no sabía quiénes podrían ser, la puerta se cerró y al instante se escuchó un largo y desgarrador grito proveniente del piso superior… la sangre de la rubia se congelo, conocía esa voz, al igual que las que escucho instantes después.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, Ron! Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de…

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-necesitamos un plan, deja de gritar. Tenemos que librarnos de estas cuerdas…- sabía perfectamente de quienes eran esas voces.

-¿Harry?... ¿Ron, son ustedes?- susurro mientras se acercaba a ellos entre la oscuridad, los dos chicos se callaron –Eh ¿son Harry y Ron?

-¿Luna, Luna eres tú?

-¡Si, soy yo! ¡Oh, no! ¡Confiaba en que no los capturarían!

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a soltar estas cuerdas luna?

-sí, claro, supongo que sí- Luna se acercó más a ellos y los ayudo a ponerse de pie, entonces escucharon otro grito de Hermione y al instante Ron volvió a gritar.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-¡Ron basta!- lo reto Harry mientras la rubia lo desataba. Los gritos se seguían escuchando intercalados entre Hermione y Bellatrix. Volvieron a oírse pasos presurosos bajando las escaleras y al instante la rubia se giró hacia el duende y lo miro suplicante.

-¡por favor, dile que es falsa!- al instante la puerta se abrió y un carroñero entro por ella y se llevó al duende a los empujones. Se volvió a escuchar un grito de Hermione.

-Rayos tenemos que salir de aquí y ayudarla- dijo Harry acercándose a la ventanilla de la puerta.

-necesitaremos una varita- dijo Ron algo inquieto mientras la rubia terminaba de desatarlo.

-alguien se acerca… rápido Ron prepárate para atacarlo- susurro Harry acercándose a ellos. Rápidamente Luna se alejó y los dos jóvenes se ubicaron a los lados de la puerta para atacar a quien fuera que entrara.

La puerta se abrió y la poca luz que se filtraba no les permitía ver demasiado, era solo un hombre, dio un paso hacia adentro y al instante Harry y Ron saltaron sobre él, quedando los tres en el piso, con los dos últimos aplastando a quien entro.

-Idiotas- Luna conocía más que bien esa voz, hacia días que no la escuchaba.

-¡THEO! ¡Déjenlo!- dijo la rubia acercándose ante la mirada extrañada de los dos chicos, pero le hicieron caso, Theo se levantó y les lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas, para luego sonreírle a Luna y correr a abrazarla – ¿estás bien?- pudo soltar antes de que Theo se apoderara de su boca… de repente el cuerpo de la rubia, estaba bien, nada le dolía, el vacío de su interior se había esfumado… todo su ser sabía que entre aquellos brazos todo estaría bien.

-¿Luna?- dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron, sin poder quitar la sorpresa de sus rostros, y eso hizo que Theo soltara sus labios.

- estoy bien… hoy se van- dijo pasando sus ojos por ella y luego por Ollivander, miro a los chicos y le tendió su varita a Harry –úsala, cuando salgan de aquí se la das a Luna, Draco los ayudara, y se va con ustedes- sus rostros le decían que no entendían que rayos pasaba, volvió a ver a Luna –amor estoy seguro que te va a servir bien hasta que pueda devolverte tu varita, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti ahora…

-Theo… pero tu…- él puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica.

-nada… no importa voy a estar bien… ahora por favor, por favor cuídate…

Entonces un CRACK inundo la habitación y al mirar se encontraron con un elfo domestico al que la rubia no conocía, la criatura miro a Theo y los demás.

-¿Harry Potter, está bien?

-si Dobby… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-el joven Draco me pidió que le hiciera un favor- y diciendo esto se centró en Theo que estaba al lado de Luna –señor Nott, ¿Cómo lo ayudo?…

-llévate a Luna y Ollivander a un sitio seguro y luego vuelve por los demás, estarán en la sala… - esas palabras despertaron algo de miedo en Luna, ¿Por qué no dijo vuelve por nosotros"?... en eso se escuchó un fuerte grito desde arriba – ¡ahora Dobby!- urgió a la criatura antes de dejar un rápido beso en los labios de Luna –¡cuídate!- y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el elfo ya había sujetado su mano y la de Ollivander y desaparecía con ellos. Luna sintió como si algo tirara de ella, pero su cuerpo no quería irse, no quería abandonar a Theo en aquel lugar, pero lo que jalaba de ella era mucho más fuerte, al punto que la hizo gritar… abrió sus ojos y podía ver el cielo donde comenzaban a asomar los primeros rayos del sol, ya habían llegado, pero aquel tirón y dolor permanecían, tan fuertes que gemidos, gritos y lágrimas se escapaban de ella.

Sintió que alguien la levantaba en brazos y al mirar se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo que tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro, lo conocía, estaba segura de ello, pero su mente comenzó a dejarla, todo se volvió oscuro y ya no sintió nada.


	32. Chapter 32 visiones y dolor (Luna)

**Estare siempre para ti**

Visiones y dolor (Luna)

_Esa mujer de cabello negro enmarañado y vestida totalmente de negro se acercó a ella, la rubia sentía las cuerdas que ataban su cuerpo a la silla. _

_Bellatrix se ubicó un lado de ella y la miro con esos ojos desquiciados que daban algo de miedo, sintió la punta de la varita que rodeaba su rostro, pero sus ojos se centraron en ese pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico al que, dos hombres, acababan de atar a una silla. Sintió la respiración de esa mujer cerca de su oído y su piel se erizo al escuchar su voz._

_-ahhh está preocupado por ti- dijo con tono inocente y Luna logro ver por el rabillo del ojo que ella miraba a Theo –no tienes por qué preocuparte, mientras ella haga lo que queremos, nosotros no les haremos nada a ninguno de los dos._

_La voz y el aura de esa mujer estaban cargadas de maldad y todo su ser le gritaba a la rubia que no confiara en nada de lo que ella dijera…_

Y de repente la escena simplemente desapareció… la oscuridad volvió a rodearla, su mente estaba agitada por esa visión y el dolor volvió a hacerse presente, sentía como si hubieran intentado arrancarle el brazo izquierdo… dolía mucho, demasiado, tanto que llego a pensar que si abría los ojos y miraba, su brazo ya no estaría allí. Escucho voces a su alrededor, pero ninguna era la que ella quería escuchar.

-va a estar bien… pero va a tardar bastante en recurarse completamente.

-¡claro que no! Hermione tenemos que llevarla o traer a alguien que en verdad sepa de esto.

-Ron vasta, lo que dice Draco es verdad y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-¡¿Draco… desde cuando…

-basta Ron… ven vamos a ver a Ollivander- e instantes después se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Creo que ahora me odia más que antes ¿no?

-solo hay que dejar que acepte la situación… pero por las dudas no te quedes solo con él- se escuchó una suave risa.

-sabes que no podría hacerme nada.

-lo sé… por eso mismo te lo pido.

Luna abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y vio a la pareja besándose cerca de la puerta, pero no quiso interrumpirlos, volvió a cerrar, los ojos y pensó en Theo, era raro que no estuviera allí… ¿Dónde estaba? Una oleada de dolor le llego desde el brazo, y aunque no quería sus ojos se abrieron y un gemido se escapó de sus labios, al instante Hermione estaba a su lado, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que la rubia ya se había despertado.

-Luna, que bueno que despiertas…

-Herms ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto mientras miraba su brazo izquierdo, que ahora estaba completamente vendado, y no dejaba de doler.

-tuviste un desprendimiento cuando Dobby se desapareció, ya te curamos, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero va a dolor...- dijo Draco acercándose y tratando de sonreír –ninguno de nosotros tiene las habilidades de Theo.

-¿dónde está Theo?- las palabras salieron de Luna entre gemidos de dolor.

-toma esto Luna, te ayudara con el dolor- dijo una apresurada Hermione que le acercaba una taza con algún tipo de infusión, pero la rubia no quito sus ojos de los grises de Draco.

-está en un lugar seguro para él… tiene algo que buscar… ahh dejo ordenes de que tu tengas su varita- dijo tomando la varita que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y ofreciéndosela a la rubia, que sin dudarlo un momento la tomo y la apretó con su mano sana… era extraño sentía como la varita vibraba y latía en su mano, era una sensación muy agradable y familiar… y por un momento recordó sentir los latidos del corazón de Theo, la varita tenía ese mismo ritmo y la misma familiaridad.

Hermione y Draco la ayudaron a sentarse en la cama, y de dieron un té con alguna poción para el dolor, aunque no podía decir que fuera muy efectiva.

Paso el día en la cama y todo indicaba que seguiría así unos cuantos días más. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y todos comenzaron a aglomerarse en la habitación de Luna, por pedido de Draco, todos excepto Ron, sus gritos se habían escuchado por toda la casa, realmente no estaba de acuerdo con que Draco estuviera allí con ellos.

-bien, creo que no es necesario dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre cuál es nuestro problema- comenzó Draco.

-todos sabemos cuan es el problema… el tema es ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él?- Bill sonaba algo molesto.

-nosotros estamos en eso… pero es una tarea un tanto difícil- dijo Harry antes de soltar un suspiro.

-sí, lo sé, no es fácil encontrar los horrocruxes…- Draco se detuvo un momento ante la mirada incrédula de Harry y Hermione –sí, sé sobre ellos, y sabemos que existe un hechizo que nos puede ayudar- los ojos del rubio se posaron en Luna que escuchaba desde la cama con una expresión de dolor – eso es lo que está buscando Theo… se supone que tengo que ir a ayudarlo… es poco lo que sabemos sobre esto, solo tenemos una afirmación que dice que puede destruir definitivamente a ese maldito.

-¿y, porque seguimos aquí?- interrumpió la rubia.

-ni lo sueñes, tu no puedes aparecerte por un buen tiempo- la regaño Hermione.

-si a ustedes les parece voy a ir solo yo… lo que necesito es que piensen que van a hacer, ¿nos ayudan o siguen por su lado?

-no nos sirve deshacernos de él si los horrocruxes siguen aquí- se escuchó la voz de Ron desde la puerta.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que investigar… porque nos han asegurado que nada del ser quedara aquí- respondió Draco mirándolo de reojo.

-por favor no empiecen de nuevo- dijo en un tono cansado Hermione mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

-en verdad no saben dónde están los horrocruxes, por lo que no creo que pierdan demasiado, habría que darle una oportunidad a este hechizo, ver ¿qué hace, cómo funciona?... y si creen que no va a servir pueden volver a su búsqueda, los horrocruxes no se irán a ningún lugar- la voz de Luna fue suave como de costumbre, y llamo la atención de todos, era obvio que la chica no tenía por qué tener idea de nada, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas eran como acababa de exponer. Las miradas extrañadas se acumularon sobre la rubia.

-tienes razón Luna…- dijo Harry muy tranquilo, lo que hizo que las miradas ahora se centraran en él -¿no se ustedes? Pero cada vez que he escuchado a Luna me ha ido bien… y algo me dice que tiene razón- las miradas ahora eran algo incrédulas, se notaba que Ron estaba a punto de quejarse, pero Herms suspiro y se adelantó a lo que fuera que iba a decir el pelirrojo.

-ok haremos lo que Harry decida- su voz fue firme al igual que la mirada que le dio a Ron, quien decidió guardarse lo que iba a decir.

-bien… quisiera que arreglemos algunos detalles, y temprano por la mañana me iré.

-pero vamos a otro lado así Luna puede descansare- dijo Herms encaminándose a la puerta, los muchachos la miraron e hicieron lo mismo.

-Draco… ¿puedo pedirte algo?- el rubio se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cama donde estaba Luna.

-Claro…- la rubia suspiro y volvió a presionar la varita de Theo, que no había alejado de ella desde que Draco se la dio esa mañana.

-por favor, necesito que me prometas, que no le vas a decir nada a Theo de lo que me paso…

-te das cuenta que si hago eso arriesgo mi vida… es más la estoy arriesgando al irme y dejarte aquí- el tono de Draco fue serio, paso una de sus manos por su cabello y se sentó al borde de la cama… y algo le dijo a Luna que ese chico le ocultaba algo.

-por favor Draco, lo conoces se va a preocupar demasiado, y no quiero eso… invéntale algo- la mirada suplicante de la rubia se esfumo ante una expresión de dolor.

-¿estás bien?- la rubia solo asintió, pero sus ojos seguían fuertemente apretados –rayos Luna solo puedo pensar que tengo que traer a Theo para que te cure.

-no, no, no le puedes decir…

-ok, hagamos un trato tú haces todo lo que te dicen y yo no le digo nada a Theo- la rubia dudo por un momento, pero luego asintió –bien, quedamos así… será mejor que me valla, me están esperando- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

-Draco…- la mirada de la chica se centró en la varita y luego se la ofreció al rubio – devuélvesela, puede que la precise… una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico.

-tú en verdad quieres que Theo me golpee- luna solo sonrió, y Draco resignado tomo la varita… pero al instante las chispas comenzaron a brotar, de la punta de la varita, como si esta fuera la boca de un dragón que se preparaba para lanzarles las llamas más potentes que tenía… las chispas iban en todas direcciones, pero ninguna se acercaba a Luna, en un momento fueron tantas que Draco solo opto por soltarla, dejándola caer nuevamente sobre la cama, y en cuanto toco la superficie de esta las chispas cesaron -¿Qué mierda le pasa a esa cosa?... nunca había hecho eso.

Luna miro la varita, sentía que la llamaba… extendió su mano y volvió a tomarla… era como abrazar a un niño asustado, sentía la vibración desde el interior de la varita, pero nada sucedió.

-creo que se quiere quedar conmigo.

-genial le diré que su varita se volvió loca- y sin más Draco simplemente se alejó en dirección a la puerta y desde allí le dio una última mirada a la rubia –cuídate.

Luna volvió a centrarse en la varita que ahora volvía a estar tranquila en su mano, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, necesitaba una respuesta para esa sensación extraña que la acompañaba desde antes que los carroñeros se la llevaran. Su padre había intentado enseñarle a controlar y poder usar sus visiones, cosa que a ella nunca le gusto demasiado, pero ahora buscaba en su mente algo de lo que sujetarse, que la llevara a una respuesta.

_Se encontraba en una casa que todavía no conocía, pero que le resultaba muy familiar, sus pies la llevaron por un pasillo hasta la puerta de una habitación, que estaba entreabierta. El lugar estaba totalmente iluminado por la luz que entraba por las enormes ventanas, y junto a una de esas ventanas se encontraba ella, llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido blanco, sus manos acariciaban suavemente su prominente barriga… la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Luna era igual al de la imagen que estaba observando, pero de repente la escena comenzó a cambiar, el lugar se volvió oscuro y…_

La rubia perdió la concentración y su mente salió de aquella visión… una sonrisa temblorosa se formó en su rostro y una pregunta se plantó en su mente "¿será posible?"


	33. Chapter 33 el diario de AC (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

El diario de Anne Claire (Theo)

_Hace muy poco me entere que estoy embarazada, la noticia me ha hecho realmente feliz, pero a la vez me llena de miedo, este hombre que tengo como marido es la persona más horrible que he conocido en mi vida._

_Decidí hacer este diario para poder dejártelo como regalo a ti, hijo, el motivo por el cual estoy viviendo hoy… conozco mi futuro y sé que no llegare muy lejos, y tú en verdad necesitaras ayuda y que te explique muchas cosas._

_Comenzare contándote quien soy…_

_Soy tú madre, Anne Claire Delannoy, nací en Francia, tus abuelos son Phillip y Desiree Delannoy… quizás lo más importante que deba decirte sobre mi es que soy una las pocas "brujas de la luna" no sé si habrás escuchado o leído alguna vez sobre nosotras… la verdad es que hay muy poca información sobre nosotras fuera de nuestro circulo, somos un grupo no muy grande, todas mujeres, que nacimos durante una fase muy, muy específica de la luna, lo que nos da habilidades especiales además de la magia, una de mis habilidades es la predicción, suelo tener sueños premonitorios, en uno de ellos te vi por primera vez, hace ya casi seis años, mucho antes de conocer a tu padre. Cuando conocí a Marcus Nott, esa misma noche soñé con mi muerte… pero eso lo dejare para más adelante._

_Volviendo a mí, cuando me mude aquí, todavía estaba bastante triste por la muerte de mi madre, pero en Hogwarts hice algunas amigas que me ayudaron mucho con eso, nos llevábamos muy bien, y con el tiempo descubrimos que había una explicación para ello, y es que ellas también eran "brujas de la luna", nuestra sangre nos llama, a reunirnos, y en verdad nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotras. Ellas eran Narcissa Black y Amelia Fay. Seguro conocerás a Narcissa es la madre de Draco, no tengo que contarte mucho sobre ella, pero creo que de todos modos lo hare._

_Cuando llegue a Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionados me dejo en Ravenclaw, allí me hice amiga muy rápido de Amelia, ella era completamente encantadora, soñadora, le fascinaba experimentar, muy linda y siempre sonreía, su buen ánimo y humor eran completamente contagiosos… eso me ayudó mucho a adaptarme, una de las primeras personas que Amelia me presento fue Narcissa, ella pertenecía a Slytherin, pero se hicieron amigas compartiendo clases, y en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en amiga mía también. En menos de un mes ya éramos casi inseparables._

_Entre una cosa y otra descubrimos que las tres éramos "brujas de la Luna" y que estábamos destinadas a conocernos…_

_Las tres teníamos visiones del futuro, muy relacionada con algunas de las cosas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor en ese entonces. _

_Derrotarían a Voldemort, pero el volvería con más fuerza que antes, para atormentar a tu generación… no podíamos permitir que eso pasara sin hacer nada, entonces comenzamos a investigar y hacer un plan, que pueda ayudarlos._

_Al terminar Hogwarts tuve que casarme con Marcus, y ese fue el inicio de la pesadilla eterna. Durante nuestro compromiso casi no nos veíamos… si debo decir la verdad no sé cómo mi padre pudo prometerme a un hombre 14 años mayor que yo, nunca me lo explico y no le gustaba que se tocara el tema… bueno el caso es que casi no conocía al hombre cuando me comprometí con él, lo único que en verdad sabia de él es que era y es terriblemente celoso y al casarnos empeoro._

_Allí estaba yo recién casada, con alguien a quien ni siquiera podía querer como un amigo…básicamente ya sabía lo que me esperaba, lo había visto en mis sueños, pero vivirlo fue peor de lo que pensaba… desde antes de la boda ya me había alejado de mis amigas, él no quería que las viera, no podía tener contacto con nadie más que no fue mi padre o él. En esa enorme y horrible mansión solo estábamos él, yo y los elfos domésticos, los cuales casi no me obedecían, exceptuando a Lunaria (espero que la cuides mucho, le puse ese nombre por ti, en honor a tu felicidad)._

_Sé que sabes bien lo horrible que es ese lugar, lo deteste desde la primera vez que lo vi, no tenía nada que me gustara, y por si fuera poco, como regalo de bodas tu padre puso un hechizo en la casa, con el que ya no podía crecer nada en los jardines, creo que no quería que yo intentara cambiara el aspecto del lugar._

_Los golpes y agresiones comenzaron dos días después de la boda, todo parecía molestarle, que lo mirara, o que no lo hiciera, que hablara o no, que lo ignorara o que lo tuviera en cuenta… no hablar de las relaciones, el sexo es una pesadilla… absolutamente nada iba bien para él… si me preguntan todavía no sé cómo he soportado tanto tiempo, bueno si lo sé, por ti… cuando vi a Marcus por primera vez, supe que no era bueno, pero también supe que el seria tu padre, en mis sueños tus ojos eran como los de él, pero mucho más hermosos, llenos de ternura, amor, compasión, dulzura, y todo lo que los de él no tienen ni tendrán jamás._

_Hace un mes me entere que ya estas creciendo en mí, Lunaria me lo dijo…_

_Ese día la elfina, me llamo como todas las mañanas, y al verme andar por la habitación, su sonrisa se hacía más grande a cada momento, y cuando le pregunte si le pasaba algo, solo asintió y dijo sin dejar de sonreír "la ama espera un bebé" en un principio no supe que hacer, pero pronto me invadió la alegría, estaba feliz y sonriendo, cuando Marcus entro en la habitación, por algún motivo no le agrado verme feliz y sin decir nada me abofeteo, y volvió a irse… eso me molesto, y cuando llegaron a mí las visiones de lo que haría contigo, no podía aceptarlo, y aun sabiendo que no podía cambiar completamente el destino, trate de irme, pero él me lo impidió, por lo visto alguno de sus elfos domésticos también había notado mi estado y se lo dijo, desde ese día en que trate de irme comenzó a vigilarme todo el tiempo… así que por ahora mi vida es rutina, encerrada aquí día tras día, al menos antes podía escaparme cada tanto a ver a mis amigas, ahora solo veo muy de vez en cuando a Narcissa, que está casi en la misma situación que yo, con la diferencia que ella si quiere a su marido, y ya está de cuatro meses, esperando a Draco, seguro que tú lo conocerás mejor que yo._

_[…]_

_Hola cielo, la verdad me tienes un poco mal estos días, vómitos y mareos constantemente, no tengo ganas de nada, por lo que paso casi todo mi tiempo en mi habitación, leyendo…_

_Te cuento comencé a escribir aquí, hechizos y algo de información que te será muy útil, voltea el libro de cabeza y ábrelo desde atrás… si lo sé es raro, pero me pareció lo mejor para no mezclar todo, y que te sea más fácil acceder a ellos cuando los necesites._

_Bueno, ¿que más te cuento?... tu padre parece estar más tranquilo, simplemente casi no se acerca a mí, eso es muy bueno, y lo poco que se acerca trata de entablar conversación, pero no se le da muy bien, así que simplemente se vuelve a ir._

_[…]_

_Hola Theo… si, ya elegí nombre para ti, y por lo visto a Marcus le gusto, no puso ninguna queja, por lo que serás Theodore Nott._

_Leía un libro sobre la cultura griega, en mi etapa de vómitos, mareos y "no quiero hacer nada", en el encontré una derivación del nombre, y me gusto su significado, "regalo de Dios"… eso eres tú para mí, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote… y en verdad eres un regalo, dentro de esta maldición que es mi vida desde que me case con tu padre. Quisiera que no tomes a mal todo lo que digo de él, pero tú ya sabrás como es._

_Ya estoy a mediado de los tres meses… y no veo la hora de tenerte entre mis brazos._

_[…]_

_ Hola Theo… hoy estoy algo triste, recibí una carta de mi amiga Amelia, en verdad siempre me escribe, pero por los celos y la locura de tu padre, no podemos vernos, por algún motivo no la quiere, me parece raro, sé que ella es sangre pura, al igual que su futuro marido… pero creo que su problema es solo con ella._

_Amelia en su carta me recuerda que se va a casar en unos días, y casi me ruega para que valla a su boda con Lovegood… me entristece saber que no podré ir, con tu padre va a ser imposible, en verdad me muero de ganas de poder verla, y que ella vea mi barriga, cada día crece más, y con razón ya son cinco meses._

_ Sentir como te mueves dentro de mí, me hace sonreír… pero no puedo dejar de anhelar a todos los que quiero. Er#s lo único que me hace sonreír y m# permite soñar con un f#turo, aun sabiendo lo absurdo que es… _

{Cada # es un borrón, que marca las lágrimas de Anne Claire}

_[…]_

_ Hola mi cielo, hoy estoy contenta, y creo que tu también, no has dejado de moverte un momento._

_ Hoy vino Narcissa y trajo a tu mejor amigo, para que lo conozca, Draco es un bebé hermoso, su cabello es tan rubio que casi no se ve, y sus ojos son de un gris plata, sorprendente, ya casi tiene un mes, es una cosita pequeña muy linda. Narcissa me lo dio para que lo tenga un rato, según ella "debo acostumbrarme"… increíblemente en cuanto lo tuve en los brazos se durmió._

_ Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero no veo la hora de tenerte a ti entre mis brazos, poder arrullarte y verte sonreír._

_[…]_

_Ya estamos en septiembre, se supone que a fines del mes, principio del otro vas a nacer… la verdad que estoy enorme, debo modificar toda mi ropa, nada me queda, me canso mucho y solo quiero estar en algún lugar tranquilo, lleno de verde… quiero estar en mi casa en la Bretaña francesa, es hermosa, mi madre encanto los jardines, y en verdad son la cosa más bonita hay, repleto de mis flores favoritas… pero tu padre sigue negándose a dejarme salir de esta "casa"._

_No encuentro paz en ningún lugar, y cansada de insistir hice que Lunaria pintara con magia toda mi habitación, un campo verde y florido rodeado por algunos árboles y con el cielo completamente celeste… y funciono, me gusta mucho y me tranquiliza… aunque a tu padre no le gusto para nada, pero extrañamente lo dejo._

_En verdad no sé qué pensar de él, se ha estado comportando diferente, podría decir, desde que se enteró de mi embarazo, aunque sigue mirando mi barriga con algo de recelo._

_[….]_

_ Hoy disfrutaba de la paz de mi habitación, mi mente estaba perdida en ese cielo tan celeste, mientras acariciaba mí barriga, cuando la vi… es hermosa._

_ Pequeña y rubia, con los ojos más celestes que este cielo, un color entre el celeste y el azul, realmente hermoso, y la sonrisa más bonita que jamás haya visto, rodeada de flores, mis flores favoritas._

_ Todavía no sé quién es, pero ten por seguro, que lo averiguare… lo que sí sé es que de alguna forma estar relacionada contigo._

_[…]_

_ Discúlpame amor, sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero la verdad es que me has tenido bastante ocupada, pero soy tan feliz teniéndote en mis brazos. Si ya naciste._

_ Era 8 de octubre, estaba en mi habitación leyendo, cuando rompí bolsa y comenzaron las contracciones, la verdad no fue una experiencia muy bonita. El medimago llego rápido y después de algunas horas, de trabajo de parto, ya estabas en mis brazos._

_ Todo estaba bien, hasta que Marcus te tomo en sus brazos y luego me echo… literalmente me dijo que tomara mis cosas y me fuera… no voy a poner aquí toda la discusión que tuvimos, pero en eso llego tu abuelo, y de alguna forma lo convenció para que no me alejara de ti, pero no sin antes decirme "que te quede claro es mi hijo… tu solo lo llevaste en el vientre… si quieres estar aquí con él, harás todo lo que yo te diga, no quiero quejas ni interferencias"_

_ De todas formas desde ese día casi no te ha tocado, y me permite tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo… trato de ser amable y mostrarme cariñosa y agradecida con él, aunque no es nada fácil, pero hare lo que sea por ti mi pedacito de cielo._

_[…]_

Theo simplemente no podía seguir leyendo, sus ojos estaban húmedos, y algo nublados, se los restregó con las manos, luego miró la hora, ya casi no había luz en la habitación, estaba oscureciendo, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, cuando comenzó a leer era de mañana, las horas se le habían pasado sin darse cuenta.

Sentía que algo le dolía en el interior… siempre supo que su madre había sufrido tanto como él junto a ese hombre… pero nunca considero todo lo que ella había vivido antes, la recordaba sonriendo y tratando de hacerlo reír… y recién ahora se daba cuenta de que ella solo soportaba la vida con ese monstruo solo por él… para que él no tuviera que crecer solo, amargado, y triste… y que no se convirtiera en una réplica de su padre… Luna tenía razón ella sonreía por él…

Miro a su alrededor y encontró una bandeja con algo de comida, seguramente Flora la había dejado allí. Después de comer un poco de lo que allí había, volvió al libro, lo giro y lo abrió desde atrás, y si, tal y como su madre le había dicho, las paginas estaban repletas de hechizos de curación, ataque, defensa, y mucho más… algunos los conocía, ella se los enseño, cuando él pudo comenzar a comprenderlos, y los había usado en muchas ocasiones tanto en el mismo, como en sus amigos, y este último año, en medio Hogwarts.

Dejo el libro y se acercó al baúl, lo abrió y rebusco en su interior, había varitas, armas blancas, muchas de ellas malditas, y cantidad de chivatos extraños. Solo se centró en las varitas, debía de haber cien o más, y él solo quería una, la de su Luna. Después de un buen rato revisando la encontró, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, agito la varita apuntando al fuego de la chimenea y las llamas crecieron y volvieron a disminuir, tal y como él quería, sorprendentemente la varita de Luna respondía muy bien a él, casi como su propia varita, por lo que decidió usar esa en lugar de la que tenia de repuesto, esa varita se la había dado su padre, y lo había hecho hacer cosas terribles con ellas, y muchas veces su padre la uso para lastimarlo, por lo que no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella.

Apretó la varita en su amada y miro por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y volvía a llover… y en su mente volvía a aparecer su rubia hermosa, quería saber cómo estaba, ir con ella y abrazarla, pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Solo le quedaba esperar que llegara Draco y le trajera buenas noticias, por suerte tenía algo para leer mientras esperaba.


	34. Chapter 34 Destino (Theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Destino / Luna y Theo (Theo)

_ Hijo, me alegra que hayas llegado hasta aquí, en verdad espero haber despejado alguna de tus dudas hasta el momento. _

_Bueno creo que de lo que te voy a hablar ahora te va a interesar mucho, si ya la encontraste, te va a aclarar mucho y si todavía no… espero que también._

_ Mis sueños han ido aumentando, y la verdad cada día me aterraban más. Tú con tus seis años eres un amor cuando estás conmigo, y un señorito, todo serio y respetuoso con el resto del mundo, casi no sonríes y eso me duele, sé qué haces todo posible para hacerme feliz, y te adoro por eso._

_ Quizás ahora siendo mayor no lo recuerdes, pero nos hemos escapado en más de una ocasión a visitar a Amelia, ella me está ayudando mucho con todo lo de mis sueños, y tú, te estas llevando muy bien con su niña, Luna, es un año más chica que tú, pero irradia alegría, y al igual que en su madre, es totalmente contagiosa, hasta tú sonríes con ella._

_ La primera vez que nos aparecimos a verlas, ellas estaban en un campo lleno de flores silvestres, frente a su casa, y Luna corría, giraba y saltaba por todo el lugar, estaba descalza, eso te llamo la atención, a ti no te gusta eso. Ella cortaba las flores y las tiraba hacia arriba. No tardo nada en tomar confianza contigo y tratar de sacarte una sonrisa, y no se detuvo hasta que lo consiguió, fue una sonrisa pequeña y algo timida, pero para ella fue suficiente._

_ Después de esa visita, les hicimos varias más, en verdad se te veía feliz con ella, reías y jugabas como cualquier niño… pero tanto Amelia como yo sabíamos lo peligroso que era aquello, así que por el bien de los dos decidimos alejarlos y quitarles esos recuerdos… quizás me odies por ello, pero era lo mejor, algún día ambos los recuperaran…_

_ Te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué era peligroso?_

_ Bien desde antes que tu nacieras Amelia y yo sabíamos que Luna y tú estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin importar lo que cambiara terminaban juntos, predicciones, runas, cartas, sangre en la luna… todo nos terminaba mostrando lo mismo, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, sin importar cuanto sufran, se van a buscar y encontrar una y otra vez… ella se sentirá completa solo contigo y tú solo serás feliz con ella._

_Los separamos, porque Luna estaba tan bien contigo, que en un momento, te necesitaba siempre junto a ella, lloraba y vivía triste lejos de ti, y en tu caso no era muy diferente, pero a diferencia de Luna, tú no mostrabas nada en público, y la única que notaba cuanto la necesitabas era yo… verte feliz con ella me hacía feliz a mi también, pero eso a tu padre no le gustaría nada._

_Si ambos se olvidaban podrían vivir normalmente, y al volver a encontrarse en el futuro, ambos sabrían controlarse mejor._

_Recuerdo lo que le dijiste la última vez que se vieron, verdaderamente me pareció increíble, que siendo tan pequeño pudieras ser así, "nos veremos pronto Loony, prometo que estaré siempre para ti" esa fue la primera vez que te atreviste a darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Sé que, quizás, ya la encontraste, y entiendes todo lo que acabo de contarte. Cuídala y no la pierdas… recuerda que muchos no se encuentran nunca con su alma gemela._

_[…]_

Theo simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, a tal punto que leyó el mismo fragmento tres veces.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, sus sueños, eran parte de recuerdos de esos encuentros de niños con Luna, y lo mismo con el sueño que ella había tenido, si, ese niño era él… en verdad el destino quería que estuvieran juntos y solo se tardó seis años en volver a juntarlos… eso podría explicar esa tendencia que tenía ella a chocar con él y esa fascinación que siempre había sentido él por su sonrisa… ese deseo que no pudo contener, en aquel lago, de tomar sus labios… y todo lo que ambos sentían desde entonces.

Miro a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba alumbrada por unas cuantas velas y el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, en la ventana se veía que el sol estaba a punto de salir, había dejado de llover hacia al menos tres horas… y con eso ya hacía más de 24 horas que pasaba sin dormir, realmente había sido atrapado por los relatos de puño y letra de su madre, pero el cansancio comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo. Tomo el libro y camino hasta su habitación, la misma donde había tomado a Luna por primera vez, el recuerdo de ella trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, se metió en la cama, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, dejo el libro sobre la almohada de al lado y se dejó llevar por Morfeo, a ese lugar donde solo él y Luna habitaban.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, algo sobresaltado, en la mano derecha apretaba la varita de Luna, salió de la cama silenciosamente y se acercó a la puerta.

-Theo…- reconoció la voz de Draco a través de la puerta, por supuesto, ¿a quién esperaba? Nadie más que él o Luna podían entrar a la propiedad.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba su amigo, se lo veía algo cansado, pero sonreía, ambos se miraron de pies a cabeza, tratando de verificar que el otro estaba bien.

-¡qué cara hermano! Cualquiera diría que no has dormido nada- Theo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entre, y miro el reloj, eran las diez…

-consecuencia de haber dormido solo cuatro horas… igual tú no te ves mucho mejor que yo- dijo sonriendo de lado mientras volvía a tirarse en la cama.

-estos dos días no han sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado, ¿verdad?- pregunto Draco mirando por la ventana, y como respuesta recibió un "aja" –solo vine por un rato, debo volver- las palabras de Draco lo terminaron de despabilar, y como impulsado por un resorte salto de la cama y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Cómo esta Luna?

-bien, algo afectada por la desaparición… estuvo algunas horas descompuesta, mareada y con vómitos… eso es normal en las mujeres en su estado… creo que eso lo confirma.

-¿dijo algo sobre eso?- Draco se volteo a ver a su amigo.

-no, por lo visto Lunaria tenía razón, ella todavía no sabe que está embarazada… ¿deberíamos decirle?

-no lo sé… tráela aquí

-en verdad no creo que sea bueno que se vuelva a desaparecer, y lo sabes, el embarazo es muy resiente y ella está bastante débil.

-ok… voy contigo, a donde sea que este- los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron, y él conocía esa mirada…

-no…- Theo lo miro serio –creo que lo mejor va a ser que te dediques a ese hechizo… les conté nuestro plan y todos creen que es bueno, y puede funcionar, la verdad es que ahorraría mucho trabajo…

-Draco… - algo le decía que su amigo no le estaba diciendo todo -¿Qué me ocultas?- su mirada, y su voz, era cada vez más seria y firme

-Theo…- Draco lo miro a los ojos y suspiro –bien se lo prometí a Luna…

-¿Qué le prometiste?- Theo se pasó una mano por el cabello, ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-que no te llevaría…- Theo solo lo miro sorprendido –no quiere que vallas y te preocupes…

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué rayos le paso?- su voz era cada vez más fuerte…

-tranquilo… tuvo un… desprendimiento en el brazo izquierdo, durante la desaparición…- Theo sintió que el terror se apoderaba de él, palideció al escuchar a Draco… si pensaban que él simplemente se iba a quedar allí, estaban muy equivocados –Theo no… se lo que piensas pero no… no puedes… ¿crees que le hará bien verte mal y preocupado por ella? Ni siquiera debía decírtelo, te aseguro que está bien, enseguida la curaron, va a tardar un poco en estar completamente bien y para que desaparezcan las heridas…

-¿cómo mierda paso?- Theo miro por la ventana, sentía un enorme deseo de correr y no detenerse hasta encontrar a su Luna.

-no sabemos bien… puede que haya sido que ella en verdad no quería irse…- Draco apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo –va a estar bien, Bill Weasley y su esposa se están ocupando de ella… verte allí la puede alegrar, pero también le puede hacer mal… sabes bien que se preocupa más por ti que por ella… estoy aquí porque ella insistió, y… no te traje tu varita porque soltaba chispas cada vez que alguien que no fuera ella la tocaba.

-si lo sé… lo de la varita es raro- miro a Draco y salió de la habitación –ven.

Escucho a Draco detrás de él, recorrió varios pasillos… entro en una habitación bastante oscura, movió la varita y todas las cortinas se abrieron dejando entrar la luz, al enorme lugar. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada solo por las enormes ventanas, otra repleta de estantes ocupados por libros y las otras también tenían estantes, pero todos estaban ocupados por frascos de pociones e ingredientes y elementos para hacerlas, lo único que interrumpía los estantes eran dos puertas, en el centro de la habitación había dos grandes mesadas de trabajo, con calderos, morteros y demás, el lugar recordaba en cierta forma la clase de pociones.

Theo entro, camino hacia un estante a la derecha y comenzó a rebuscar en el… tomo un frasco con un líquido azul y se giró hacia Draco, quien lo miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Para las heridas de Luna- dijo mostrándole el frasco a Draco –usa algunas gotas y cerraran más rápido, va a doler.

-increíble lugar, creo que ni Snape tiene una habitación así en su casa- Draco tomo la poción y la guardo en su bolsillo –bien lo primero que haré será ocuparme de ella.

-eso espero…

-tratare de hacerlo como si fueras tú- Theo frunció el ceño –ok, seré un poco más delicado… ¿bien?- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, con lo que solo obtuvo una expresión seria de su amigo –admítelo hermano te gusta hacernos sufrir.

-si sufren es porque se lo merecen- y una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Theo – en serio cuídala por mi… yo veré si encuentro ese condenado hechizo…

-Lunaria te traerá todo lo que necesites de la mansión.

-seria genial que me trajera a alguien que me pueda ayudar…- diciendo esto ambos emprenden el camino hacia la entrada.

-tratare de volver pronto y si puedo traeré a alguien que pueda ayudarnos- llegaron a la puerta, Draco se despidió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la reja de entrada, para poder desaparecerse, dio unos cuantos pasos y se giró para decirle algo a Theo –Descansa y cuídate, no preocupes más a esa loca rubia- Theo solo pudo sonreír, al pensar en ella, y sin más Draco siguió su camino hasta atravesar la reja y desaparecer.

En verdad quería ir con Draco, y ser él quien curara a su amada, pero su amigo tenía razón, él sabía bien que Luna se preocupaba mucho porque él estuviera bien, y no le gustaba mostrarle sus heridas, siempre que podía las escondía… según ella, le dolía más verlo mal a él por ella, que la herida en sí.

Quizás estaban destinados a amarse y estar juntos… pero hay que reconocer que él destino no se los está haciendo fácil… quizás es verdad que se aprecian más las cosas cuando hay que pelear por ellas… y él estaba dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera por ella… con esa idea dando vueltas en su cabeza, entro en la biblioteca y llamo a Lunaria, con un PUFF la elfina apareció con una caja en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lunaria esperaba que el amo la llamara… la ama Narcissa le manda esto- la criatura sonrió y dejo la caja en el piso –si necesita algo más solo llame- y diciendo esto hizo una reverencia y desapareció con otro PUFF.

Theo se acercó a la caja, la abrió y en ella había muchos libros encogidos, comenzó a sacarlos y parecía que aquella caja no tenía fondo, tranquilamente podría tener allí casi todos los libros de la biblioteca Malfoy, definitivamente tendría mucho trabajo, y no se detendría hasta encontrar ese hechizo.


	35. Chapter 35 ¿Como viajamos? (luna)

**Estare siempre para ti**

¿Cómo viajamos? (Luna)

¿Sera posible que este embarazada?...

Aquella pregunta no abandono la mente de Luna, por el contrario, muchas otras se sumaron a ella.

Esa noche solo durmió por todas las pociones que le habían dado para el dolor.

Por la mañana el dolor la despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Harry sentado a un lado de su cama.

-buen día Luna… ¿duele? Herms te manda esto- dijo dándole una poción.

-hola Harry- dijo la rubia antes de empinarse el frasquito, el líquido era algo amargo, pero sabía que en unos minutos calmaría su dolor -¿sucede algo Harry?

-me gustaría que tú me digas… ¿Por qué acepte el plan de Draco?

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Yo solo dije lo que me parecía, nada más.

-Luna… todo lo que sé es que hoy estamos aquí gracias a Malfoy y Nott… y no puedo terminar de comprender porque ellos quieren ayudarnos.

-Harry… sabes que aceptaste porque Draco quiere a Herms, y será lo que quieras pero se preocupa y cuida a quienes le importan y Theo es igual…

-¿quieres decirme porque cuando tú me dices las cosas no dudo tanto de ellas?- dijo dándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-ahh eso es mi magia especial…- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que una expresión de dolor atravesara su rostro –no lo sé Harry, ¡¿quizás porque no tengo necesidad de mentirle ni a ti ni a nadie?!- el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió hablando un rato más con ella, contándose mutuamente todo lo que habían pasado.

Después de un buen rato escuchan que golpeaban la puerta y la abrieron lentamente. Hermione y Draco entran y se acercan. La sonrisa de Luna se amplía al ver al rubio, sabía que se había ido a ver a Theo, él la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hablar.

-buen día… y antes de que preguntes… Theo está bien, solo algo cansado con todo lo que ha pasado, le invente algo, no sé si lo creyó, pero lo intente… y mando esto- dijo sacando un frasquito con un líquido azul en su interior –para nuestro herido.

-le dijiste la verdad…

-no, solo le dije que el com... pelirrojo estaba bastante herido- trato de defenderse el rubio.

-Draco, no fue una pregunta, sé que le dijiste la verdad… y creo que debo agradecerte que evitaras que venga- dijo con una sonrisa.

-rayos rubia… a veces das miedo… dame el brazo, sino sí voy a estar en problemas con Nott.

Draco quito las vendas que cubrían la horrible herida, y coloco unas cuantas gotas de aquel líquido azul… la rubia se retorció en su lugar de dolor y unos cuantos grititos, gemidos y lágrimas se escaparon de ella, mientras las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse muy lentamente… rápidamente los chicos y Herms se abalanzaron sobre ella para sujetarla.

-lo siento Luna, pero esto va a tardar bastante…- y repentinamente dejo de escuchar la voz de Draco, su respiración estaba agitada, el dolor era enorme y perdió la consciencia.

_Sentía en viento golpear contra su cuerpo, se inclinó más hacia adelante para protegerse un poco con el cuerpo del animal que la llevaba, la piel era suave y oscura, al mirar hacia los lados se encontró con unas enormes alas extendidas, viajaba en un thestral. Miro con más detenimiento a su alrededor y noto que había más thestrals que llevaban a sus amigos Harry, Herms y Draco, este último iba a la cabeza._

_De repente los animales comenzaron a descender, pudo ver un viñedo debajo y aquel camino rodeado de árboles que conducía a esa enorme reja decorada con una llamativa "D", la felicidad invadió su cuerpo solo por pensar en la primera vez que estuvo allí._

_Draco dijo algo, pero ella no llego a escucharlo, y segundos después los thestrals tocaron el suelo…_

El dolor volvió a despertarla, seguía en aquella cama y al instante se encontró con ese rubio de ojos grises, sentado en una silla a un lado de su cama, que sin perder tiempo se acercó a ella.

-hola rubia… ¿Cómo te sientes?- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luna.

-hola rubio… todavía duele un poco.

-en verdad lo siento, soy un idiota… después de que lo use y te desmayaste me di cuenta que poción era- se notaba en eso ojos grises que en verdad lo lamentaba.

-no te preocupes… ¿y cómo va?

-bien, ya está casi totalmente cerrada- Luna miro su brazo izquierdo, era verdad ya solo quedaba un fragmento muy pequeño por cerrar, pero noto que su brazo tenia depresiones en algunos sectores, como si algo faltara debajo de la piel, y por lo visto su expresión le dijo todo a Draco que se adelantó a su pregunta –faltan fragmentos de músculos, todo es por el desprendimiento que sufriste, pero no te preocupes la poción también se ocupara de regenerar eso, solo que va a tardar un poco más… puede que en tres o cuatro días estés completamente bien, aunque no es recomendable que te desaparezcas por algún tiempo.

Después de decirle todo esto y unas cuantas cosas más referentes a Theo, Draco volvió a dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Luna quería preguntarle, ¿cómo le parecía que podría reaccionar Theo ante la posibilidad de convertirse en padre? Pero finalmente no lo hizo, y esa siguió siendo otra de las tantas preguntas que inundaban su mente respecto de ese tema. La idea de hablarlo con Draco o con cualquiera de sus amigos surgía a cada instante, pero así como aparecía la descartaba… primero debía estar segura ella y el siguiente en saberlo debía ser Theo.

El tema en los siguientes días fue el plan, debían ahondar en él y desarrollarlo muy bien, y pronto, por lo que debían ir a ayudar a Theo, después de todo, él era quien tenía todos los libros donde podían llegar a encontrar aquella información. Lo primero que hizo la rubia fue plantarse ante todos haciéndoles saber que no se irían de allí sin ella, cosa que genero más de una discusión, pero de alguna extraña forma todos fueron ignorando y olvidando sus argumentos y terminaron apoyando a la chica. Y después de casi un día y medio de discusión todos habían aceptado que debían llevarla con ellos, aunque esto les planteaba el nuevo problema… cómo ir, Luna todavía no podía desaparecerse.

-Luna ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor?- dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-todos queremos que vallas pero no puedes desaparecerte todavía, y viajar en escoba dejo de ser una opción- el tono de Ron demostraba que ya estaba realmente cansado del tema, y sus ojos buscaron ayuda en la castaña, que se encontraba junto a Draco.

-y los transportes muggles tampoco son recomendables… a demás debemos ir a Francia…

-rubia con esta actitud no nos ayudas ni a nosotros ni a Theo- dijo Draco con su mirada fría y seria.

-ya sé todo eso, pero si me dejan hablar les puedo decir cómo llegar…

-¡los narggles no nos van a llevar!- soltó Ron lleno de sarcasmo y enojo… por lo general ese tipo de palabras no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, pero había descubierto que en esos días cualquier cosa podía afectar su animó, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus ojos estaban acuosos y brillantes, algo que anunciaba lágrimas de un momento a otro, su mente busco palabras para seguir…

-sí que eres un idiota- la voz de Draco sonó en la habitación, y al instante los dos estaban de pie, mirándose con odio, y antes de que hicieran nada Harry y Herms se interpusieron entre ellos

-más idiota eres tú.

-BASTA LOS DOS- grito una Herms bastante alterada tratando de contener a Draco.

-Ron, basta…

-Harry, pero él…

-NADA… basta.

Luna sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y una sensación de dolor se apodero de ella… y de repente ya no estaba en aquella sala...

_Estaba en un castillo… Hogwarts…Theo subía por una escalera salpicada por escombros, su aspecto era terrible, estaba más que sucio, su cabello enmarañado y con unos cuantos rastros de sangre en su piel y ropa, la expresión de su pelinegro la preocupo, era como si tuviera miedo de algo, ya estaba muy cerca de ella y extendió su mano, que parecía ser lo único limpio en él, ella también extendió su mano, ya estaban a nada de sujetarse… cuando vio un destello de luz que impacto de lleno en el pecho de Theo, el cuerpo del chico fue impulsado hacia atrás, y callo en el piso al pie de la escalera._

-Luna… Luna… ¿estás bien?- escucho la voz de Hermione y sintió que la sujetaba del hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a centímetros del suelo, agachada, hecha un bollito. Levanto la vista y se encontró con los rostros preocupados de Herms, Draco y Harry, trato de sonreír para tranquilizarlos, pero la imagen de Theo tirado al pie de la escalera, seguía presente en su mente y no se lo permitió.

-estoy bien- susurro como pudo, pero era más que obvio que no le creyeron.

-Herms, si la comadreja va con nosotros y Theo se entera de esto, puedes despedirte definitivamente de él- la voz de Draco fue seria y no hubo ni un atisbo de sonrisa, para que lo tomaran en serio, y algo en el interior le dijo a Luna que el rubio tenía mucha razón.

-Luna ¿en verdad estas bien?- insistió la castaña, quitándole algo de importancia a lo que Draco acababa de decir. Y Luna sabía que si no le daba alguna respuesta que pudiera creer no la dejaría en paz.

-no me siento del todo bien… creo que tengo que volver a descansar- dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación noto la presencia de Draco detrás de ella.

-no te voy a preguntar que te pasó… pero te tengo que dar esta poción- dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia, que estaba a un lado de la cama, mostrándole un frasco.

-¿por qué tengo que tomar eso?

-para que no te duela tanto… además le dije a Theo que te iba a cuidar como si fuera él.

-¿no te parece que exageraste con Ron?- dijo Luna antes de tomarse la poción y hacer cara fea, en verdad no sabía para nada bien.

-sabes que Theo le habría lanzado un hechizo ni bien hubiera visto tus ojos- Luna sonrió algo resignada, porque en el fondo sabía que Draco tenía razón.

-¿en qué transporte pensaste?

-thestrals- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, antes de que saliera de la habitación y eso le dijo a Luna que la idea le agradaba.

Los días siguientes pasaron bastante rápido y tranquilos. Ron parecía mucho más tranquilo, ya no buscaba pelear a cada instante con Draco. Harry y el rubio se habían ido, por lo que Luna sabia les agrado la idea de los thestrals, y ahora estaban buscando a algunos.

Una vez que tuvieron a las criaturas mágicas se prepararon para partir, Ron no iría con ellos, habían decidido que de ser necesario lo buscarían, por la mente de Luna volvió a pasar la advertencia que Draco le hizo a Herms.

El viaje fue tranquilo, con algo de viento más fuerte al llegar a Francia, y de repente lluvia, el cielo era de un gris horrible, el agua caía incesante sobre ellos, y después de un rato, los thestrals descendieron y aterrizaron en el camino que daba a la reja de la mansión Delannoy.


	36. Chapter 36 La propuesta (theo)

**Estaré siempre para ti**

Propuesta (Theo)

Hacía cinco días de la visita de Draco, y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener noticias de él, eso lo preocupaba, y como de costumbre cuando se sentía así trataba de ocupar su mente el mayor tiempo posible.

La biblioteca de la casa, se convirtió en su refugio, y ahora era un verdadero desastre, había libros por todos lados, torres de ellos en el escritorio, los sillones, el piso… la verdad que era casi imposible moverse por el lugar sin tirar nada… frente a la ventana, Theo había ubicado un sillón y el único espacio más despejado era ese, aunque ahora lo estaba empezando a ocupar con libros, y pergaminos donde iba tomando nota de lo que creía le podía ser útil, las bandejas con comida y las tazas abundaban en la habitación, en su mayoría descansando sobre las torres de libros, manteniéndose sin caer en un frágil equilibrio, otras en el piso o en algún pequeño espacio en los sillones y mesitas del lugar. La elfina se empeñaba en llevarle cosas para comer o tomar cada cierta cantidad de horas, aunque Theo prácticamente no tocaba nada, una o dos mordidas de esto, dos o tres sorbos de aquello, la preocupación, los nervios y demás casi no lo dejaban comer ni dormir… por más de que lo intentara, no podía dormir más de tres horas seguidas.

Leía un gran libro de tapas negras, llamado "lo oscuro de la magia", le había llamado la atención, en un momento que se había levantado del sillón y al verse casi encerrado por las torres de libros, solo camino hacia un estante cercano y se apoyó sobre él… allí lo vio, de cuero negro, con letras plateadas, estaba en francés, pero él entendía muy bien el idioma… miro los otros libros y se encontró con que casi todos en ese sector eran de magia antigua y prohibida. Tomo el primer libro que había llamado su atención y volvió a su sillón, verdaderamente era interesante… ya habían pasado cuatro horas, y él casi ni se había dado cuente.

De repente, un resplandor a través de la ventana llamo su atención, levanto la vista y al instante se escuchó un estruendo, minutos después se repitió, y las gotas comenzaron a caer. Theo sintió como el cansancio lo invadía, y pensó que sería bueno intentar dormir, después de todo, necesitaba descansar si en verdad quería hacer las cosas bien.

Salió de la biblioteca tratando de no tirar ninguna de las tambaleantes torres, y lo logro, camino sin prestar atención a nada, hasta su habitación, y como estaba se tiro en la cama sin molestarse en abrirla siquiera… miro la almohada al lado de la que usaba y allí seguía el diario azul de su madre, con el señalador donde él lo había dejado, la página donde le hablaba de Luna. Por un momento se vio tentado de agarrarlo y seguir leyéndolo, no lo había vuelto a tocar desde el día que había ido Draco… pero en verdad necesitaba descansar… y casi sin darse cuenta se durmió, pensando en lo mucho que quería leer ese libro, en lo mucho que quería saber de Luna, en lo mucho que quería besarla y sobre todo lo mucho que deseaba que ella estuviera allí con él.

_Luna estaba en el descanso de las escaleras, eso era Hogwarts, parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien, y al verlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, comenzó a bajar… pero de repente alguien la agarro…_

_Una silueta oscura la sujetaba y tiraba de su brazo derecho, mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse y estiraba su otro brazo tratando a alcanzar a Theo. Él comenzó a correr intentando alcanzarla, pero la silueta la alejaba de él… y solo escuchaba como ella lo llamaba…_

-Theo… Theo… Theo despierta- alguien lo sacudía, abrió los ojos perezosamente, le estaba costando dejar ese sueño… y se encontró con Draco, todo mojado, sacudiéndolo del hombro –al fin… llevo un rato llamándote…

-Draco… ¿Qué haces?… ¿Luna?- se incorporó rápidamente y su amigo sonrío.

-está muy bien, yo también estoy bien por si te preocupaba… esa poción es increíble… ahora levántate y ven conmigo, que se están mojando y me van a matar- dijo acercándose a la puerta, al escucharlo Theo lo miro extrañado, se levantó y camino detrás de su amigo hasta la entrada.

Afuera llovía a cantaros, y Theo sintió frio ni bien salieron, miro sus pies y estaba descalzo… ¿desde cuándo? En verdad no tenía idea, él de por si era una persona a la que no le gustaba andar así… pero ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía que había hecho con sus zapatos. No le importo, siguió caminando detrás de Draco hasta la reja de la entrada.

-Theo… Theo… - miro a Draco -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua?...- la expresión de Draco cambio -¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

-perdona… no… creo que estoy algo distraído- acababan de llegar a la entrada, y ya estaban totalmente mojados.

Al pararse frente a las rejas, estas como siempre se abrieron y allí estaban esperando bajo un paraguas Harry y Hermione, se giraron al notar sus presencias y sonrieron… de repente Theo vio que una criatura negra se asomaba por un costado, un thestral, y otro, y otro… Harry y Hermione se separaron un poco y entre ellos apareció una rubia que al verlo, sonríe y salta sobre él, quien la atrapa en el aire, sin poder creerlo y se aferra a ella, tratando de no apretarla demasiado, pero a su vez fuerte como para que nadie se la arrebate.

Sus labios se encontraron, en ese beso que ambos deseaban desde hacía días… días que para Theo habían sido eternos, aun estando perdido entre los libros… no sabía cuánto tiempo duro ese beso, pero a él le pareció muy poco, cuando una voz los interrumpió…

-entiendo que se extrañaran, pero ¿puedes dejarnos pasar Theo?… nos estamos congelando- la voz de Hermione tembló al decir esto.

Theo a regañadientes soltó a Luna, pero la tomo de la mano, y se encamino hacia la puerta, una vez dentro del jardín, se giró a verlos, y ambos sonrieron ante la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione y Harry al ver ante ellos la reja, los jardines y la mansión.

-bueno no se queden ahí, pasen…- y sin más siguió el camino hasta la mansión seguido por todos, sin soltar a Luna.

-Theo… ¿Por qué estas descalzo? Te vas a enfermar…

-eso mismo le venía diciendo pero a mi simplemente no me escucho- Draco interrumpió a Luna –además es algo raro en él…

-basta Draco…- el tono de Theo fue cortante y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Todos entraron chorreando agua. Draco se encamino hacia la sala haciéndoles señas a los demás para que lo sigan.

-lindo lugar Nott- Harry miraba todo mientras caminaba

-¿tendrás algo de comer? Me estoy muriendo, llevamos horas volando en esos thestrals- Draco sonaba algo molesto.

-así que ustedes los trajeron… Flora- la elfina apareció enseguida, miro a todos los presentes y se detuvo en Luna y Theo.

-llamo el amo…

-puedes traer algo para comer y beber a nuestros invitados… también algunas toallas y por favor puedes ver donde deje mis zapatos- la elfina solo asintió y desapareció.

Ya todos se habían ubicado en los sillones, aunque el ambiente era cálido, no podían dejar de temblar., por lo que Theo apunto con su varita las llamas de la chimenea y estas crecieron.

-bien ¿me decían?- pregunto Theo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón individual donde se había ubicado Luna, y pasaba su mirada por todos los presentes.

-tuvimos que venir en thestrals porque cierta persona insistió en venir- la mirada algo fría de Draco se posó en Luna, quien solo le sonrío dulcemente.

-Draco no empecemos de nuevo, además fueron tu idea los thestrals- el tono de Hermione era cansado.

-no empiezo nada, él pregunto y la verdad es que de no ser por la insistencia de Luna de venir habríamos llegado antes, apareciéndonos…- un CRACK interrumpió a Draco, la elfina volvía a estar frente a ellos cargada de toallas, las cuales repartió a todos sin decir nada, luego se centró en Theo, quien le estaba entregando a Luna la toalla que la elfina le dio para él…

-la comida va a tardar un poco… amo sus zapatos… no sé si recuerda que unos los tiro al fuego, otros en una de las fuentes del jardín, y los que le quedaban no están en la habitación… ¿quiere que los busque en la biblioteca?- Theo solo miro a la criatura.

-no… déjalos, ya los buscare yo, gracias Flora- y la criatura volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Theo estas bien, tienes algo en contra de los zapatos?- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, conocía a su amigo y por lo visto en esta ocasión los zapatos habían sido loas victimas de su frustración -¿avanzaste algo en lo que buscabas?- los ojos azul eléctrico se chocaron con los gris plata de Draco.

-creo que sí, ¿todos vinieron a ayudar con eso?

-pues no estamos aquí por el clima- dijo Harry restregándose la toalla en el cabello

-bueno… les parece si les doy unas habitaciones para que puedan cambiarse esa ropa mojada, y nos vemos cuando la comida este lista.- diciendo esto se puso de pie e hizo señas con su mano para que lo siguieran, tomaron uno de los pasillos, y fue dejando a sus acompañantes a medida que pasaban las puertas, Harry en una habitación, Hermione y Draco compartirían una… y Luna, no había ni que decirlo, con él.

Llegaron a su habitación, entraron y él cerró la puerta, Luna miraba todo a su alrededor, el lugar se veía algo oscuro la lluvia y el cielo gris no ayudaban. La chica camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, su mirada se perdió por un momento en la ventana, se veía muy tranquila y hermosa, si hermosa, aun estando mojada y envuelta en dos toallas… Theo la observaba desde la puerta sin perder detalle. Se acercó a ella y noto que estaba temblando.

-amor ¿estás bien? Quítate esa ropa mojada, que estas temblando, buscare algo para que te pongas- camino hasta el ropero, rebusco, saco un sweater azul y se lo ofreció a Luna que ahora solo estaba envuelta en una toalla, lo tomo y se lo puso, como era de esperarse el sweater de Theo le quedaba enorme, y esto hizo sonreír al chico, algo que hacia bastante no sucedía –te queda muy bien – ella sonrío, pero le esquivaba la mirada -¿segura que estas bien?- se acercó, tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo… ella volvió a temblar, y a sentarse al borde de la cama, se la notaba nerviosa

-Theo… tengo que… creo… que… Theo… yo…- le estaba costando mucho hilar una frase, nunca había estado tan nerviosa… él le sonrío dulcemente para tratar de calmarla, y se arrodillo en el suelo delante de ella, quedando así a la altura de su pecho, levanto su mano y acaricio la suave mejilla de Luna.

-tranquila… no te voy a comer… por ahora- eso la hizo sonreír, y le devolvió la caricia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba.

-bien… ¿tú me quieres?- Theo la miro extrañado mientras levantaba una ceja

-Luna… ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¿Todavía no sabes cuánto te amo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Theo?- ahora era él quien se estaba poniendo nervioso, no entendía a donde quería llegar su rubia, la miro a los ojos y vio casi una súplica en ellos.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Es tan difícil de ver?...a ti te quiero, quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, quiero una familia a tu lado, que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos… amarte y… si es posible, que me ames… el resto de mi vida- esto fue casi un susurro, sus ojos no se despegaron de los de ella en ningún momento, los cuales estaban comenzando a empañarse, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-te amo Theodore Nott, y si es posible que te amé, no el resto de tu vida, sino por toda la eternidad- ambos sonrieron y ella se inclinó y lo beso, al separar sus labios susurro –tengo algo que decirte- hizo silencio un momento, cerró los ojos y suspiro, para luego hablar todavía con los ojos cerrados, sin notar la sonrisa que ya se estaba formando en los labios de Theo -Creo que estoy embarazada- su voz fue un susurro temeroso. Escucho una suave risa de Theo, y recién ahí relajo su expresión

-Luna… abre los ojos- lo hizo y se encontró con un Theo totalmente feliz, de pie a su lado, que de repente la agarro de la cintura haciendo que se levante, para hacerla girar acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus labios y robarle un apasionado beso –es lo mejor que me podrían haber dicho- susurro al cortar el beso.

-todavía no estoy segura… pero tengo todos los síntomas y posiblemente un retraso, eso no lo sé bien, porque mi periodo enloquece cuando estoy muy nerviosa- dijo todo esto casi sin respirar.

-no te preocupes podemos confirmarlo, hay una poción para eso…

-¿seguro que quieres una familia conmigo?- Theo al escuchar esto la miro serio, la soltó y camino hasta el escritorio que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, busco en un cajón y volvió junto a Luna, apoyo una rodilla en el piso, la miro tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella y abrió una cajita que llevaba en la mano, en su interior había un hermoso anillo de oro con flores grabadas alrededor y algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados… Luna no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, para taparla, porque esta se había abierto cuando Theo se arrodillo frente a ella, y por algún a razón no respondía ni se cerraba.

-Luna Lovegood… ¿quieres convertirme en el hombre más feliz de este mundo y casarte conmigo?- una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Luna, y solo pudo asentir, Theo tomo su mano y puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, se puso de pie y volvió a apoderarse de la boca de, su ahora prometida, Luna, la rodeo con sus brazos y poco a poco la fue llevando hasta terminar ambos sobre la cama, ella sobre él, sus manos comenzaron a bajar y a meterse por debajo del sweater…pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, se separaron y Theo refunfuñando por lo bajo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-A comer tortolitos- dijo Draco entre risas para luego dibujar una de sus sonrisas burlonas en su rostro, por lo que Theo le lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas, a la que Draco respondió con voz dulce e inocente -¿interrumpí algo?- soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de Theo y se inclinó un poco a un lado para ver a Luna acercarse a Theo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, vestida con un sweater evidentemente de este. Theo se movió obstruyendo la vista de su amigo.

-empiecen sin nosotros, en un rato vamos- dijo mientras Luna lo abrazaba por la espalda y asomaba la cabeza por uno de los costados de Theo -tenemos que ver una poción antes Draco- dijo Theo en un tono más tranquilo mientras acariciaba la mano y el brazo de Luna. Draco miro el rostro sonriente de la chica, luego a su amigo, y no pudo dejar de notar el anillo en el dedo de Luna, solo sonrío, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Theo guiaba a Luna hasta la habitación de las Pociones.


	37. Chapter 37 propuesta y visión (luna)

**Estare siempre para ti**

La propuesta y la visión (Luna)

Las rejas se abrieron ni bien Draco se acercó a ellas, el rubio se internó en el terreno de la mansión, con la promesa de volver lo más rápido posible. Luna sabía que a menos que Theo así lo quisiera Herms y Harry no podrían entrar.

La castaña invoco un paraguas, cosa que Luna vio algo innecesaria, pues ya estaban completamente mojados. El agua y el aire los hacían tiritar de frio, y los minutos parecían más lentos que de costumbre, la rubia estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a ver a ese hombre que la hacía tan feliz.

Después de esperar durante un buen rato, las rejas volvieron a abrirse y por ellas aparecieron el rubio y su pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico, que en verdad no se veía del todo bien, las bolsas en sus ojos revelaban su cansancio, estaba completamente empapado al igual que ellos.

Harry y Hermione estaban delante de ella y sin mucha demora se separaron, para permitir que él la viera y Luna no pudo evitar sonríe y saltar sobre él, sintió como esos fuertes brazos la atraparon en el aire y al instante la pegaron a aquel cuerpo que tanto había añorado.

Sus labios se encontraron, en ese beso que ambos deseaban desde hacía días… días que parecían una vida entera. Escucho la voz de Hermione y noto las pocas ganas de Theo de término el beso, sintió como la mano del pelinegro se aferraba a la suya, e instantes después la estaba guiando hacia adentro. La rubia vio la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos pero no les presto demasiada atención. Volvía a sentir el frio en su cuerpo, solo siguió a Theo, ya conocía el lugar, por lo que no se entretuvo mucho en ello, pero si en su pelinegro, los ojos de la rubia lo recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies y se sorprendió al verlo descalzo...

-Theo… ¿Por qué estas descalzo? Te vas a enfermar…

-eso mismo le venía diciendo pero a mi simplemente no me escucho- la interrumpió Draco -además es algo raro en él…

-basta Draco…- el tono de Theo fue cortante, lo que extraño un poco a Luna, pero si había pasado mucho tiempo sin descansar era obvio que este de mal humor.

Todos entraron en la casa y la elfina les dio toallas para que se secaran, en verdad estaba diluviando y todos chorreaban agua. Theo trataba de mantenerse cerca de ella, y eso le gustaba. La elfina les dijo que la comida estaría de un momento a otro y comento cierto problema que su pelinegro estaba teniendo con los zapatos, esto y un comentario sarcástico del rubio, le hicieron ver que el muchacho de ojos azul eléctrico no había estado del todo bien, y con una de sus miradas el tema se desvió al instante.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue darles una habitación a sus amigos, para que pudieran cambiarse la ropa mojada.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Luna no pudo evitar recordar la primera noche que paso allí, pero ahora el lugar se veía algo oscuro y la lluvia chocaba incesantemente contra los cristales. Su mente vago por un momento entre aquel recuerdo y este momento… y todas esas preguntas que agobiaban su mente volvieron… ya estaba allí junto a él, quien mejor para responderle. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y su mirada se perdió en la ventana, con esa idea dando vueltas en su cabeza… de repente el temor la invadió y sin que ella lo notara comenzó a temblar.

-amor ¿estás bien? Quítate esa ropa mojada, que estas temblando, buscare algo para que te pongas- la rubia no había notado la cercanía de Theo, reacciono ante su voz, se quitó una de las toallas y se puso el sweater azul que el muchacho le ofrecía, y como era de esperarse el sweater de Theo le quedaba enorme, y esto hizo sonreír al chico –te queda muy bien – ella sonrío, pero le esquivaba la mirada, se sentía muy nerviosa -¿segura que estas bien?- él la obligo a mirarlo… ella volvió a temblar, y a sentarse en el borde de la cama, sentía que se iba a desplomar de un momento a otro, el viaje había sido largo, turbulento y se había sentido bastante mal en el transcurso del mismo.

-Theo… tengo que… creo… que… Theo… yo…- le estaba costando mucho hilar una frase, nunca había estado tan nerviosa… nunca había tenido que decirle a alguien que probablemente sería padre… él le sonrío dulcemente, se arrodillo en el suelo delante de ella, y le acaricio la mejilla, se centró en esos ojos azules y noto la preocupación en ellos, con ese toque dulce que solo tenía su mirada… y todas las dudas se alejaron.

-tranquila… no te voy a comer… por ahora- eso la hizo sonreír, y le devolvió la caricia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba, le dolía verlo preocupado por ella, y en el fondo sabía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-bien… ¿tú me quieres?- la pregunta salió de sus labios casi sin pensarla, y recibió una mirada extrañada de Theo.

-Luna… ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¿Todavía no sabes cuánto te amo?- en su tono se notó que la pregunta lo había sorprendido y puede que también molestado un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Theo?- desde el día en que decidieron ser novios, ella sabía que no podía esperar demasiado mientras el señor tenebroso anduviera por ahí… no hablaban mucho del futuro, pero ahora necesitaba saber, en verdad, que era lo que Theo quería.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Es tan difícil de ver?...a ti te quiero, quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, quiero una familia a tu lado, que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos… amarte y… si es posible, que me ames… el resto de mi vida- lo último fue casi un susurro, ninguno podía separar sus ojos de los del otro. Luna sintió que todo su ser se relajaba, estaba feliz, las lágrimas comenzaron a agruparse en sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-te amo Theodore Nott, y sí, es posible que te amé, no el resto de tu vida, sino por toda la eternidad- ambos sonrieron, ella se inclinó y lo beso, al separar sus labios susurro –tengo algo que decirte- hizo silencio un momento, cerró los ojos y suspiro, para luego hablar todavía con los ojos cerrados, sin notar la sonrisa que ya se estaba formando en los labios de Theo -Creo que estoy embarazada- su voz fue un susurro temeroso. Escucho una suave risa de Theo, y recién ahí relajo su expresión

-Luna… abre los ojos- lo hizo y se encontró con un Theo totalmente feliz, de pie a su lado, que de repente la agarro de la cintura haciendo que se levante, para hacerla girar acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus labios y robarle un apasionado beso –es lo mejor que me podrían haber dicho- susurro al cortar el beso.

-todavía no estoy segura… pero tengo todos los síntomas y posiblemente un retraso, eso no lo sé bien, porque mi periodo enloquece cuando estoy muy nerviosa- dijo todo esto casi sin respirar.

-no te preocupes podemos confirmarlo, hay una poción para eso…

-¿seguro que quieres una familia conmigo?- más vale asegurarse, noto como la expresión de Theo cambio, la soltó y fue derecho al escritorio, busco algo allí y al instante volvió, apoyo una rodilla en el piso, el corazón de Luna quiso detenerse por un momento, no era posible, no iba a hacer eso… ¿o sí?... su mirada estaba cargada de adoración y amor, abrió una cajita que llevaba en la mano, en su interior había un hermoso anillo de oro con flores grabadas alrededor y algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados… Luna no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, para taparla, porque esta se había abierto cuando Theo se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Luna Lovegood… ¿quieres convertirme en el hombre más feliz de este mundo y casarte conmigo?- la rubia no lo podía creer, una sonrisa apareció sin que la notara, las palabras se perdieron en un remolino de emociones, mientras la mirada de Theo suplicaba una respuesta, todo lo que Luna pudo hacer fue asentir, Theo tomo su mano y puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, se puso de pie y volvió a apoderarse de la boca de, su ahora prometida, Luna, sintió los brazos del pelinegro rodeándola, era tan feliz que casi no registraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en un momento noto que estaba sobre la cama, su cuerpo solo registraba las manos de Theo que lo recorrían con adoración, y de repente todo sobraba, la ropa era demasiada…pero unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, Theo la dejo en la cama y se acercó a la puerta refunfuñando.

-A comer tortolitos- Luna escucho la voz de Draco, pero no lo vio, Theo estaba en medio, la rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ellos -¿interrumpí algo?- dijo riendo antes de asomar la cabeza por uno de los costados de Theo, quien al instante se movió obstruyendo la vista de su amigo.

-empiecen sin nosotros, en un rato vamos- Luna abrazo al pelinegro por la espalda y asomo la cabeza para ver al rubio, que sonreía lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Theo -tenemos que ver una poción antes Draco- él rubio los miro un momento a ambos, y con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Theo tomo la mano de la rubia y la guio por uno de los pasillos. Entraron en una habitación, pericia una sala de pociones. Luna se acercó a una de las mesadas y se sentó sobre ella mientras Theo rebuscaba en un estante, tomo un libro y barios frascos. Tendió todo sobre la mesada donde la rubia estaba, tomo un caldero y abrió el libro, le dio una rápida ojeada y comenzó a trabajar.

-amor… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la rubia que no podía dejar de sorprenderse con la facilidad de Theo para preparar pociones, invocando objetos de los estantes mientras cortaba, mezclaba y revolvía.

-vamos a comprobar si estas embarazada amor- respondió sin dejar de prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo –esta es una poción muy buena y esta lista en unos minutos no como otras- Luna solo asintió, después de todo él era quien sabia sobre pociones, ella sabía de la existencia de algunas, pero casi todas tardaban un buen rato en hacerse.

Después de unos minutos, la poción burbujeaba en el caldero, Theo tomo un frasquito vacío y vertió en él un poco de poción, parecía agua, era totalmente incolora.

-¿tengo que tomar eso?

-no… todavía falta un ingrediente… unas gotas de tu sangre… si cambia de color estas embarazada- la rubia suspiro, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, extendió su mano. Sintió el pinchazo de la punta del cuchillo en su dedo índice, Theo apretó un poco el dedo y unas gotas de sangre brotaron al instante de él, las metió en el frasquito y lo tapo, luego se lo dio a Luna, mientras él curaba aquel piquete –en un momento debería cambiar de color.

Los ojos de la rubia se clavaron en aquel frasquito, se veía como la sangre se arremolinaba dentro y comenzaba a tornarse azul, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… y por un momento se vio atrapada en aquella danza… y de repente estaba en otro lugar…

_Los ojos le pesaban, le dolía la cabeza y sentía una puntada, punzante en el lado izquierdo, de la cabeza, un poco más arriba de la oreja. Escuchaba los gritos desquiciados de una mujer y de fondo, un llanto incesante de bebe._

_-Rabastan ya calla a esa bestia_

_Luna abrió los ojos y se encontró atada a una silla, en lo que creía era la sala de los Malfoy. Bellatrix estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, cerca de Theo… su pelinegro estaba atado a una silla, casi inconsciente, tenía varios cortes en el rostro y el cuerpo, la sangre brotaba de sus heridas. En el piso cerca de ella había un cuerpo, una mujer rubia, sobre un charco de sangre, que seguía emanando de ella, se centró en su rostro y le recordó un poco a Draco. Un gripo del bebe llamo su atención, sus ojos dieron un rápido vistazo al lugar y encontraron una silueta grande, junto a la ventana, que llevaba en brazos un bebe que no dejaba de llorar._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE LO CALLES!_

_-está asustado- la voz de Luna fue un susurro, todo le dolía, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos proteger a ese bebe._

_-¡al fin despertaste!- sintió como esa mujer se acercaba a ella pero sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel bebe que lloraba. El hombre se acercó y Luna sintió como las ataduras de sus manos se aflojaban, miro un momento a Bellatrix y su expresión le dio algo de miedo, la mujer la ignoro y miro al hombre –dáselo ¡¿a ver si así se calla de una vez?!_

_El hombre se acercó más a Luna y le extendió él bebe, lo sujetaba como si fuera una bolsa de papas y el pequeño no dejaba de gritar, la rubia rápidamente lo sujeto, le dolían los brazos y estaban todos marcados, por las cuerdas, golpes y cortes, pero eso no le importo. Tomo al bebe y lo pego a su cuerpo, con cuidado seco las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna… él pequeño dejo de llorar, no tenía más de cuatro meses, su cabello era completamente negro, su piel pálida y sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, como los de su padre… los ojos de la rubia volaron al cuerpo de Theo, que la miraba y movía su boca tratando de decirle algo, pero no emitía ningún sonido, lo único que escucho fue una carcajada estridente y desquiciada de Bellatrix._

_-creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar con ustedes… ¿Quién primero?- los brazos de Luna aferraron con más fuerza al pequeño al escuchar esto, su respiración se agito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –no te atrevas a decir nada… ustedes me robaron todo… y por eso todos van a pagar- la mujer apunto con su varita a Theo, sin despegar sus ojos de Luna. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y sus ojos se centraron en los de Theo._

_-no… no… por favor- sus palabras salían ahogadas por la angustia y las lágrimas… _

_-¡AVADA KEDABRA!- leyó un "los amo" en los labios de Theo y al instante un rayo verde impacto sobre él, llevándose la luz que hasta hacia un segundo había en sus ojos. Las lágrimas de la rubia corrían como un rio por sus mejillas… un grito se atoro en su garganta, junto con todo lo que sentía, escucho un gemido del bebe… bajo la vista a él y noto que algunas de sus lágrimas le había caído en la mejilla, la seco con su mano temblorosa… no necesitaba ver a Bellatrix para saber que la estaba apuntando a ella, como pudo sonrió y murmuro._

_-te amo Lorcan- él pequeño le sonrió y Luna sintió como se le terminaba de romper el corazón… vio la varita apuntando a su bebe… el rayo verde… y sintió que su bebe ya no se movía –no… no… NOOOOO…_

Su respiración estaba agitada, todo lo que hacía era murmurar "no" una y otra vez… sentía el vacío entre sus brazos, su mano se aferró a lo único que tenía, aquel frasquito con líquido azul. Miro aterrada a su alrededor, aunque en verdad no veía nada, su vista estaba nublada por el terror y las lágrimas, no veía y no escuchaba, su cabeza daba vueltas, y lo único que sabía con seguridad era que lo perdió todo… y sin prestar atención a nada salió con prisa de aquella habitación.

Su mente estaba perdida, veía repetirse una y otra vez aquella escena… no podía dejarlo, su mente se aferraba a aquel cuerpito entre sus brazos… estaba acorralada, algo se rompió, su cuerpo ya no resistía… y de repente sintió unas manos en su rostro, que no eran las suyas, una mirada y una voz que la llamaba.

-Luna… amor… ¿Dónde estás? Vuelve a mí- conocía esa voz… su mente soltó esa escena… y allí estaban frente a ella esos ojos azul eléctrico, que tanto le gustaban, llenos de luz y preocupación. La rubia lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro, y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, había una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, y uno de ellos era felicidad… él seguía allí junto a ella.


End file.
